


Unconditionally - Book 3: Home

by worldinviolet



Series: Unconditionally [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mentor/Protégé, Multi, Slow Build, Strong Female Characters, badass carl grimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 63,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldinviolet/pseuds/worldinviolet
Summary: After roaming for eight months, our heroine Eleanor Sherry along with Rick Grimes and company might have found what they would like to call a new home. Hardships and different dark circumstances have changed and also strengthen the bonds in between the people that now form the group that roams around to survive; this is their story...





	1. Ronin

 

It was morning when a group of five armed people entered what seemed to be an abandoned house. Rick Grimes, the leader, was always the one to enter first and take any walkers that roamed on the entrance; and from there, two people would spread into inspecting the house; his left and right hands.... Daryl Dixon, and a long brown haired woman, Eleanor Shery.

She climbed directly to the second floor and walked into a light pink dormitory, a girls dormitory.... it was cute, she liked it....  even if she already reached her 23 years of age. She hears a thud on the other side and stops for a moment. two 'tsk' is heard and she turns around to continue on her side.... She was looking for guns, food.... anything. She soon realizes that there are no walkers on her zone and she guards her blades, walking with less caution and more curiosity. A small drawing of a girl and her family confirms her first assumptions, and the words 'my treasure' makes her cold stare gain a sudden spark of warmth. 

 

Ellie then walks to the small pink bed and bends down searching under the covers, a long high braid, that reached her low waist, swung around like a pendulum... standing up, she shoves it out of her way kind of annoyed. She would have never guessed how long it had gotten, until now, that a young 13-year-old brat tugged it any time he had the chance...... And just as she was thinking about it, she feels the tug on the braid again and turns to look at playful light blue eyes, smiling she lifts her hand and taps down Carl's brown sheriff hat, making him smile in return.

Then, a whistle is heard from downstairs, and Eleanor starts to walk back to the door... until they hear a peculiar creak and a crack underneath her feet, and both stop, looking at each other in surprise. The whistle comes again and Eleanor answers it with a twit like sound; before turning around and kneeling in front of Carl where the crack had been heard...... they look in surprise and hope when, after tearing a weak wood slab, they found a small box with half eaten crackers, a can of tuna, water and a bag of cereal. 

 

Minutes later... Maggie, Glenn, and Beth enter the now cleared house with some covers for the night, something they tug along after winter. It was by the time Eleanor walked downstairs with the little box that Lori enters the house, her hands already full with an almost nine-month belly. She gazed at Rick before walking past him and then turns to Eleanor smiling who, before he enters the living room where everyone settled for a rest, gives her the package of crackers to eat.

 

Carl walked past her with a can opener while she looked around at the tired, starving, dirty faces.... It had been the worst winter ever, they run out of food and fuel for a whole week more than once. People changed.... people grew-up, people learned. Hershel greeted her before entering the living room, and Daryl walked inside taking out the feathers of a dead owl and Eleanor restrained a snicker; that thing was starving a much as they did. She felt a hand on her shoulder and Rick stood beside her, his tired face turned to look down at the box in her hands and he nodded before entering the living room..... That was her signal that they were all inside, and she kneeled, trying to give everyone an equal ration. 

 

Eight months, a little more than half a year.... she was surprised they all resisted as much as they did.... Wandering; they were wanderers, she huffed and how she returned to her previous life before meeting the group, she thought it shouldn't be that hard to her.... but then again, this time around the food she found was almost never for her; though she didn't mind. She let herself fall in complete exhaustion while the rest began eating. Anyone complained at Lori, who was eating double ration due to her condition.... they grew closer; they all cared about the baby. She looked around again before a small hand full of cereal appeared before her, and with a weak smile she took some flakes out of it.... she was fine with that, she didn't have the stomach to eat beside someone eating the raw organs of an owl anyway. 

The sizing sound that T-dog made was the signal to get moving again. Eleanor stood up fast and helped Lori on her feet, before turning to grab the bottle of water and put it in her backpack. Maggie and Beth took care of the covers and Carl, Daryl and T-dog made a recognition circle before leaving for the cars through the back door, just as new dead guests walked into the house. 

 

 

 

"Bud.... you are on point, Beth.... 9 o'clock" Eleanor walked to the front side of the Tucson, where Rick spread a large map. After some kilometers, they stopped to decide what route would they now explore. "Is it as bad as it looks?" she asked, meeting with the group, Rick looked at her for a moment and nodded. 

"When this herd meets up with this one, we'll be cut off" signaled Maggie

"That's at least 150, we could round them" suggested Eleanor, but Glenn declined

"That was two weeks ago, it could be double by now"

"They could've been delayed, the river is high this season" began Hershel "If we move fast, we might have a shot to tear right through there"

"Greenville? we've been there already" said T-dog "feels like we've been going in circles this winter"

"I know.... but it's the only option we have" cut Rick "At Newnan, we'll push west... Haven't been through there yet, We can't keep going house to house. "He glanced to the red pickup and Eleanor couldn't help but to do so as well, Lori was less than a week from reaching the nine months, it was a matter of time she would be in no shape to even move "Need to find someplace to hole up for a few weeks"

"Sure, we can try that.... say if we are moving, let's take some water, have a rest, we have a creek near by" suggested Eleanor 

"sure.... why not" Rick agreed, and T-dog, Glenn, and Maggie went to the cars to get out what was necessary, Rick turned to Eleanor "You are going too?"

"I'm going to look around, maybe hunt something..." she said while going to the car where Lori was, and pulling out maybe the only thing that Eleanor considered was a huge finding or accomplishment since they were wandering around the state.... a compound bow that she became fond of. 

"you going hunting?" asked Daryl while Eleanor passed him.

"Hey... how am I supposed to earn experience if I don't practice"

"you better not be taking more than three arrows" Daryl ended with a sneer,  he walked back to Rick and Hershel that we're still talking "You coming? I ain't going with the brat on my back"

"This brat got you dinner last week!" said Eleanor before disappearing through the bushes

"Well, that was last week!" he shot back while walking in the other direction, followed by Rick. 

 

Ellie went in the opposite direction Rick and Daryl went. She took a deep breath and let herself take in the sweet soft air of the woods; if there was something she truly appreciated, was the time she could imagine herself camping with her father again. She had to admit that it was thanks to Daryl that she ever got to learn to hunt with a bow at all... but now that she was good at it..., she wished she could just use it for everything. 

"Yes!" she whispered, after firing a single arrow. A rabbit got in her way and she proudly reclaimed her hunt price... something difficult to catch even for someone with a crossbow.... she was dying to show it onto Daryl's face and walked back to the creek in the direction they went. As soon as she found them both talking, she walked to them... already with a joke to come by, but stopped.... looking at what they were looking, and her face illuminated. A small prison center appeared before them... though overrun, it didn't seem that difficult of a task with patience and a good strategy. 

"So what do you think" asked Rick, noticing her presence

"I think is perfect" she answered frankly "if we get the Sentinel posts on the entrance, that yard is a piece of cake" 

"yeah.... i thought that too.... if we close the gate to prevent more of them going inside, we could take back that yard by night time. 

"Then let's tell the others... the brat already got dinner and she wants to cook it tonight," she said, lifting the dead rabbit.

"show off" Daryl walked away, trying to hide a smirk the best he could. 

Rick snickered and walked past Eleanor. She couldn't help but smile, glad she could light his mood at least a little.... it was so hard for him these past months... he was so hard on himself these past months. 

 

Some minutes later, they all entered by cutting the first fence and then, took the two sentinel posts that were the closest. Hershel and Carl would take a side and Carol with Daryl the other; Maggie, Glenn and Beth would attract the walkers away from the entrance while Rick and Eleanor would make a run for it, go through the outward yard until they reached the front fenced door and put a chain on it.  Laughs and howling of victory were heard once the remaining walkers were taken down.... as Rick said, before night. 

 

"Mmm.... Just like Mom used to make" joked Glenn, while Maggie giggled. They made a fire in the center and set camp, it was fenced, it was clear, it was comfortable, and they were eating what Eleanor caught that morning.

"Tomorrow we'll put all the bodies together..... Want to keep them away from that water. Now, if we can dig a canal under the fence, we'll have plenty of fresh water" suggested T-dog.

"And this soil is good. We could plant some seed, grow some tomatoes, cucumbers, soybeans...." talked Hershel

"Oh that sounds so good.... some fresh vegetables for a change... a good salad... I can't believe I crave for a fresh salad" Eleanor smiled, resting on her back, next to her, Carl smiled... he sat and was still eating. Hershel snickered to her comment, but he stopped suddenly, looking up. Rick was making a turn around the fence, searching for possible holes the walkers could crawl in while they were sleeping.

"That's his third time around..." Hershel couldn't hide his concern "If there was any part of it compromised, he'd have found it by now-"

"Let him be..." Eleanor sighed "we haven't had something this good in what feels like forever, let him convince himself of the same" she stretched her legs; Carl seemed to agree with Eleanor, and didn't think much about his father's behavior, unlike Lori or Hershel, that looked concerned to the man pacing around like a caged lion. The atmosphere remained awkward, send Beth decided to change subject-

"This'll be a good place to have the baby... Safe" she reassured Lori, who couldn't help but smile; Eleanor turned to look at Carl.... that was staring at Beth, spotted, once he realized Eleanor was looking at him he turned his attention to something else, and she restrained a smile the best she could.

"Betty... sing Paddy Reilly for me" began Hershel again "I haven't heard that I think since your mother was alive"

"Not that one daddy" cut Maggie "please"

"Then how about.... Parting Glass" he inquired, and Eleanor now understood what he was trying to do. 

"Dad... no one wants to hear" 

"I want to hear.... I know that one" Eleanor cut Beth, who looked at her, still on her back, she slightly lifted her head and smile "come on, I'll help you.... _all of the money"_ Eleanor began, and Beth looked at her unsure, but slightly smiling.... Elle didn't give up "  _E'er I had.... I spent it in good company..._ " she smiled. 

" _Aaand all the harm/ and all the harm"_ they began to harmonize, and Eleanor's smile grew larger. Lori couldn't help but smile and look back at Rick, who was finally returning..... Daryl and Carol were returning too, and Beth looked around unsure if she should continue but Eleanor didn't seem to stop....

** _Oh, all the comrades_ **

Motivated, Maggie also stepped in and harmonized with the other two girls. Eleanor was on her back again, it made her voice sound a little lower than normal, but it was alright... that's when she spotted Rick, walking around her and sitting in between Lori and Carl; this one offered him a small bowl with the remainings of the rabbit, separated for him. He took some but after he offered some to Lori again, who even if she complained she already had, had no choice but to obey the silent command of her husband, just as the song ended. 

"Better all turn in... I'll take watch over there, Got a big day tomorrow"

"w-what do you mean?" asked Glenn

"Oh, I get it..... that's why you took so long back there huh?" cut Eleanor "taking the prison itself.... it's not that crazy of an idea" she turned onto her belly and used her elbows as support, lifting her head. "The prison's boundaries seem nice, and there are only prisoners--"

"Yeah... It might have gone down early, that means the supplies must be almost intact.... there could be an infirmary, a commissary, a cafeteria"

"and Armory" suggested Daryl

"It could be outside but not too far away.... this place could be a gold mine"

"We're dangerously low on ammo" Hershel spoke "We'd run out before we make a dent"

"We don't have to use the ammo, or take it all at once" began Eleanor again "The last time we all checked, prisons had blocks, separated from one another, we could take one by one patiently.... and I'm proud to say you all have gotten far better at blade fighting than before.... Just think about it, one block could have more and twenty cozy beds.... done right, this could be a complete success.... I'm in for the ride"

"Count me in too" said T-dog fueled up

"It better has twenty cozy beds" Daryl stood up and went to the side, Eleanor couldn't help but smirk. 

"Okay... I'm in too" nodded Glenn and Maggie also added herself. 

"Great... it's settled then" she turned to Rick smiling, he looked at her and gave an approving nod before standing up "Hey, want me to take first turn?"

"Nah.... I'll rather have you well rested for tomorrow" he answered before walking away. Eleanor noticed when Lori stood up and went to talk to Rick, and tried to avoid gazing at it; she had this tendency to make up lines in people's gestures, her mind was good like that. 

"You think I can go with you tomorrow?" it seemed she was not the only one that wanted to avoid it; she turned around to face Carl, she was again on her back while Carl was now supported on his elbows. 

"I'd rather have you protect your mom, and sister/brother; and plus, a protection circle usually works best with people of the same height" she teased, and Carl's gaze hardened for a second, that only made her snicker, but she contained it, not  wanting  anyone to hear the conversation. 

"Soon enough..... I'll get taller than you" he answered back, and it was the turn of Eleanor to glare and Carl to snicker. She smiled and tapped his hat before turning in to sleep. 

 

 

"So what do you think?"

"home sweet home" 

"Hell yeah! bed...... I have a bed again" Eleanor answered contented, Rick refrained a smile. Glenn seemed tired but their accomplishment was not something easy. he walked into a clear cell block with Maggie, just as Carl, Hershel, Beth, Lori, and Carol walked in.  

"Is it secure?" Lori asked

"The cell block is" answered Rick, more at ease "Just as Elle said, we are isolated from the other ones, tomorrow we'll search for the infirmary and the cafeteria..... I have a set of keys, Daryl has another"

"Let's get some real rest people" Eleanor ended again while walking past Rick.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"looks pretty gross" commented Beth, entering a cell, Carl behind her. She laid down in one bed and looked to the ceiling and smiled "But Ellie is right, this is really comfortable.... check it out"

Esceptical to some point, Carl touched the mattress of the second bed, that was just above the one Beth was lying in. he squeezed, and it was really soft to his impression. It was true that Eleanor's optimism was a tricky thing; sometimes a couch was a five-star hotel, sometimes a storage room was a room in a highway motel, just like the one in psychosis.... she said, but this time around she wasn't exaggerating.... this was real heaven. 

"found your cell yet?" Carl could help but jump at Hershel's low voice, he looked expectant at the little man, and Carl thanked he hadn't put his bag in the upper mattress just yet. 

"No... I was just making sure Beth was safe" he said fast but found that opportunity to walk away. But a playful snicker made him turn around on the cell next to that one and he couldn't help but glare annoyed. 

“don't look at me like that little man, I was rooting for you” she teased, laying down.

“Shut it, I don't know what you are talking about” he countered back and Eleanor's laugh just got louder. Carl set his bag on the up bed and climbed the stairs. A sudden sigh of relief escaped him...... she was right, this was heaven. 

Then, he looked down to see if this time around he could convince her to take him with the group to take the cafeteria tomorrow. But soon realized that Eleanor was out cold sleeping; and he looked down in defeat. Turning around to face the ceiling again, he noticed it had some scratches and smirked. 

*we were bank robbers, we got caught but we hid the money in a hole in the woods, soon.... we'll escape and take it back* he thought amused. Maybe Eleanor would make up the persecution story tomorrow night, and the next night... and the next. 

They didn't need to leave.... they had a home, it was secure. they had each other. Nothing could go wrong now.... 

Nothing could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back for season 3!!!!!! Hell yeah, the prison.... one of my personal favorites, especially since Carl begins to have a stronger sense of independance and takes important decisions on his own. Relationships change between our protagonists, maybe the most complicated one is between Lori and Rick, but who knows.  
> See each other in the next episode ;)


	2. Cut it from the root

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding an abandoned prison in the middle of the road, Rick and his group decide to take it for their own. At first, everything seems to go according to plan, but then, a tragedy happens and now they have to deal with bites, danger, and newcomers.

 

 

"Holy shit"

 

Eleanor and Daryl reacted to the unfamiliar voice, she pulled out her two handguns and Daryl his cross bow; as four guys appeared from behind the counter of what Eleanor now was convinced was the cafeteria.

That morning, things were going alright, Rick convinced Carl to stay put on the cell block, while they explored the adjacent hallways for the entrance to the cafeteria. She could never have guessed all that happened. Walkers appeared and they got separated, Hershel was bitten while looking for Maggie, and in between Eleanor and Rick, they just cut off his scalp in a crazy attempt to prevent infection from spreading. She cursed internally, thinking the last thing she wanted was finding surviving prisoners and having to make the decision of what to do with them, while a fainted Hershel was bleeding out on the floor, desperate for serious medical attention. 

 

"Who the hell are you?" sounded the authoritarian voice of one of the prisoners

"Who the hell are you?" answered Daryl with the same tone, the prisoners lifted their hands and walked to them, Eleanor looked down for a moment and noticed that the same guy that talked had a gun on his belt, a Latino guy, while the other possible weapon, a large broom stick, was wielded by a huge black man, there were another smaller black guy and an Irish looking man. 

"Put the gun down slowly and kick it to me" Eleanor ordered and the guy turned to her

"what happened to him?" 

"turn the gun in first" sneered Dayl annoyed

"answer the question first" the guy glared at him, and Eleanor huffed impatiently. 

"He was bit"

"bit?" the prisoner pulled the gun out and scared and wary pointed to the ground, but Eleanor moved, blocking Hershel from his view 

"Yeah, on the scalp..... that's why we cut off his leg; now turn. the. gun. to me." she repeated. 

"Sorry sweet pie, but this is the only one we've got, and I'm not going to--"

"Eleanor we don't have time for this!" Rick cut the conversation; she turned to look back; Rick, Maggie, and Glenn were making an effort to stop the bleeding, she frowned and huffed. 

"Glenn, go inside the kitchen and search for a wheeled table" she ordered, pulling her hands down and kneeling next to Rick, Glenn walked past the confused prisoners that were still with the arms up, only the Latino guy remained vaguely pointing the gun he had "Rick, lift the leg as much as you can, that'll slow down the bleeding" Glenn returned with the table and with them four, they lifted Hershel onto the table "Daryl stays behind, we four on each corner to make it roll fast.... T-dog! open it!" T-dog opened the door despite the protests of the prisoners and they all walked away, thinking they left the prisoners behind. 

 

"Open the door! open that door! Carl!" Rick screamed while they reached the common area of the block C. Carl rushed to open the door with the set of keys he had, Daryl and T-dog rested behind  while Rick locked them inside again, Eleanor guided Glenn and Maggie with the wheeled table to one of the empty cells; Lori hold Beth that cried desperately, and Carol walked to her. 

"Eleanor what happened!" 

"He got bit.... we had to cut the leg to prevent infection..." she said fast, while they all prepared to move him from the table to the bed. A difficult task, however they managed to move the unconscious safely, and Eleanor rushed to lift the leg again. 

"Then he won't turn?" asked Lori, and Eleanor stopped to look at her, but the unsure face of the young woman was enough answer. Eleanor turned to look at Hershel, then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

"Rick, go to Daryl and T-dog, let me take care of this" she turned to him and Rick nodded, with a pat on her shoulder he got up and went away. Eleanor turned to Lori "I would like you to stay with Beth and keep her out, Glenn.... get all the pillows you can, we have to keep his leg on high.... Carol, the first-aid kit we had, and if you find any.... salt"

"Salt?"

"It might help the coagulation, also vaseline if we have any left" she added, and turned to Carl, that looked expectant from  the entrance of the cell "Bud, find some clean sheets and bring them here, we'll use them as bandages" Carl nodded and ran away, Eleanor turned to Maggie that rested kneeled next to her, she trembled , and was sweating nervous.

"W-what... what do I do?" she inquired, Eleanor sighed and held her hand, guiding it to his father's jugular "hold your fingers here, with a little pressure..... can you feel it?" she asked and Maggie huffed relieved, and nodded, Eleanor couldn't help but smile "keep track of it for me, okay?" The both women nodded and Maggie, more focused, concentrated on Hershel's heart beatings..... while Eleanor looked down to the cut leg in front of her; and closed her eyes.... trying the best she could to hide her own fear. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Daryl positioned himself a few meters away from the door they left open to the common yard of block C, pointing his crossbow, he waited and aimed until the four prisoners appeared from in between the shadows. He had his gaze set upon the Latino guy, the leader, the dangerous one. He walked around looking.

"That's far enough" they stopped, but the leader's attitude didn't change, he was not faced. 

"Cell block C; Cell 4... that's mine, gringo. Let me in"

"Today's your lucky days, fellas... You've been pardoned by the state of Georgia. You're free to go" Daryl answered back

"Where's the sexy nurse...... and the old man? They're in there?" he inquired, trying to get closer to the entrance of the Cell-block. Alerted Daryl pointed at him and sneered. 

"It ain't none of your concern"

"Don't be telling me what's my concern" Angered, he advanced over Daryl. Just as it was about to get complicated, Rick arrived.

"Hey! hey! keep it calm here" he ordered

"How many of you are there?" asked the leader

"Too many for you to handle" confused, the Latino guy looked from Daryl to Rick. 

"You guys rob a bank or something? Why don't you take him to a hospital?" T-dog looked at Daryl and he at Rick, and they all wondered just how long were these buckled in. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Some screamings were heard from the other side, Carl had already returned with a few white sheets and Carol was ripping them in pieces while Eleanor was stitching up the veins and arteries on Hershel's leg

"What was that?" Lori asked, nervous.

"We found four prisoners in the cafeteria.... they followed us" the casual tone of Eleanor seemed to alert everyone, but she ignored it "We are safe from this side and they are not our problem now, this is already a handful" she cut the thread and took the Vaseline. 

"A-and what is that for?" asked Carol, curious

"It will create a protector film for the smaller vessels, it won't accelerate the coagulation, but it will prevent the bleeding, and that's good enough for me...." she looked around and sighed. 

"We still need antibiotics, and pain killers when he wakes up" added Lori, giving also a worried sigh

"And we can't use all the sheets on the cell block.... I need some real bandages and sterile gauze.... there must be some in the infirmary... there has to be an infirmary here" she said worried and Lori walked to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.  

"We'll find it... don't worry about that now" Elie turned to look at her and gave a little smile. She looked around, maybe for the first time since she started tending Hershel… neither Beth nor Maggie left her side, and she swallowed some saliva; he seemed fine but there still enough complications to care for.... fever, infection, death….. eventual transformation. She tried to contain a frustrated sigh, her hopes were failing her, she had to do something.... say something....

  
“Hey, his bleeding has stopped and his breathing isn't elaborate…… we should be thinking of finding him a good pair of crutches when he wakes up, right?” she turned to look at Maggie that, from in between Glenn’s arms, failed to smile.

“maybe fix his pants….. so that he won't be tripping” the hope in Beth’s voice made Eleanor smile

“Yeah…. That’s a good idea” smiling, Beth excused herself and run to her room, ready to get herself occupied with it.

“You don’t know if he’ll survive” Maggie said with a weak yet reproachful voice “don’t lift her expectations too high”

“He's better than expected, he has a chance.... Maybe I'm giving her too much of a hope, but I can't stand to see her like that, It's just--”

“Eleanor is right, we can’t give up hope so easily like that….. he’ll be saved” said Lori, kneeling beside Eleanor, Maggie walked away, and Glenn went after her to lift her spirits on his own. Eleanor closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“food’s here!” the voice of T-dog echoed through the cell block, Carl who was standing watch, hurried to open the gate.

“What'd you got?” he asked

“Canned beef…. Canned corn…. Canned cans”

“Hey, I know a good recipe for grilled canned cans—whoah!!” Eleanor exclaimed as she walked outside the cell to greet T-dog “and you say canned food that nonchalantly!….. was this all in the cafeteria?.......... Hey…….. Hey is there any tuna?” T-dog laughed as he walked to the end of the hallway, Eleanor turned around to see Daryl walking with bags of flour, rice. Then Rick walked beside her.

“How’s Hershel?”

“The bleeding stopped, he is bandaged and he seems stable....... but he hasn't woken up yet, we are waiting he does...... and.... the sheets we used as bandages could cause infection, fever..... And how are we to know that the fever is because of the wound or... something else” the gradual loss of optimism told Rick she was worried sick. Frowning, he reached to his belt and gave her his handcuffs. She frowned in confusion, but then wide eyed and shook her head in denial. 

"I won't take any chances" he ended and, stopping her panic fit, she nodded, looking down in resignation. Rick sighed. "It's just a preventive measure, it doesn't mean he won't survive..."

"I know" she whispered back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rick looked at her and wanted to sigh again; he thought that sometimes Eleanor was just as manipulative as Lori; if she put her mind to it..... she would be able to convince him of anything. But then again, she was always on his side, ready to support his decisions, and that's why trusted her so much. 

"So..... what was the deal?" He looked up, finally accepting orders, her curiosity was on the move, and he smirked.  He caressed his beard and extended his arm, guiding Eleanor to the wall of the corridor, away from the rest. 

“They agreed to give us half of the food if we clear a cell block for them.... there is more food where it came from”

Eleanor nodded, her facial expression let Rick know that she considered it was not that bad of an option but then she frowned.

“Who’s going?”

“Me…… T-dog and Daryl….. and that’s not up to discussion” he pointed with a wary tone to Eleanor before she even had the time to protest “They think you are only a healer or doctor…… and that way is better for me”

“really…….. are they that not trustworthy” she teased.

“at least one of them is……”

“Oh... I know who you're talking about" she ended with an annoyed face "You are right, he is dangerous" she stopped and looked at him "But you three... what if he tries to ambush you?.... you can't give him the chance"

"You mean I kill them on the spot?" he teased back, the serious yet certain face of Eleanor gave him support on that decision "I already warned them to not come near us"

"We don't know why were they in prison in the first place.... if he shows any kind of weird behavior, don't hesitate and kill him... all of them" she said in a serious tone. Rick smirked and waved his head in disbelieve while he patted her shoulder. He was about to initiate small talk before leaving...

 

“Rick……” They both turned, it was Lori who walked at to them, Eleanor didn't wait a second and excused herself, leaving them in privacy. Rick looked to the side, uncomfortable... but willing to hear. 

"So what about those prisoners?" Rick sighed, he didn't want to consider having this conversation.... again. 

"We're gonna help them clear out their own cell block, and then they'll be there and we'll be here" Living beside each other.

"Living beside each other--" Lori began in panic 

"I'm not giving up this prison"  hearing his determination, Lori stopped... and calmed herself down before she continued. 

"Do they have guns?"

"I only saw one....." he let slip, and he could see the confusion on his wife's face..... it made vanish his own resolution "Yeah, I don't know if it's gonna work....."

"Well, what are your options?" she inquired, and Rick gazed at her for some minutes.... before picking his answer. 

"Kill them" he studied his wife's reaction, and was still the one he expected, she looked down troubled, but just as fast as it came.... it vanished, and she looked up with an uncertain and forced determination. 

"If that's what you think is best--"

"You s..." he began, sardonically smiling, looking to the side.... he was not ready to accept it, eight months wasn't enough time to let go.... what happened back at the barn "you say this now..."

"Look, I know that I'm a shitty wife and I'm not winning any Mother of the Year awards, but I need you to know that... not for one second do I think there is malice in your heart" Rick looked to the side in denial "You're not a killer, and I know that, so... so do whatever you gotta do to keep this group safe. And do it with a clear conscience"

Rick looked down troubled..... he wanted to hear that.... he wanted to hear it eight months ago, but it was there now. He wanted to say something in return, but it got stuck... as many times before, he walked away instead, imagining she knew... she had to know, of crouse she knew.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eleanor walked to Glenn reluctantly; this one gave a tired sigh. She could hear the cries of Maggie inside of Hershel's cell and her heart hurt when she could hear that she preferred him to stop fighting, to give himself to death, if that's what he wanted.... Eleanor, not knowing what to say to her, was walking away.... when a sound alerted her, the uneven breathing and Maggie's cries for Glenn, along with her laughter. Glenn rushed inside, and Eleanor was right behind him; Maggie made some space for her to kneel in front of a disoriented Hershel that just regained consciousness.

Glenn hurried to unlock his wrist, Eleanor checked his heart beats and smiled at him.

"Welcome back... how are you feeling?"

"Like shit" he smiled and Eleanor laughed, Maggie hugged Eleanor and then turned to Glenn. Lori, Beth, and Carol arrived, and Beth ran to his father, hugging coughed and Eleanor got up.

"Stay close, I'll go get him some water" she hurried and walked away.

 

Going into the supplies, she expected to find Carl ranging them up, hoping he would make it easier to find some water, but he was nowhere to be seen. She frowned and looked around.  

"Carl?" she whispered, going to another cell.... but nothing "Carl" she risked raising her voice.  

"What's going on? where is Carl?" she turned to find Lori walking to her; just as Eleanor was trying to figure out what to say, they were the little devil arriving from the other side of the Cell-block hallway, that moment Eleanor noticed it was open, and Carl came with a large black bag and a gunshot. She frowned and was about to ask, but Lori beat her to it. "Carl what is the meaning of this" she said in an alarmed tone. Completely ignoring the tone of his mother, he walked next to Eleanor and offered her the bag. 

"Here.... you need this" Eleanor warily opened the bag to find sterile gauze, bandages, alcohol. Her confused and angry face changed into one of surprise, hope, and even admiration, but Carl turned around to confront his mother, so he saw none of it. "I went to the infirmary and cleared it out". 

"you.... alone" Eleanor couldn't help but comment, and Carl answered casually.

"There were only two walkers, so I took care of the-" 

"Are you out of your mind!" Lori cut him short "Have you seen Hershel! Have you seen what happened to him.... with the whole group?! and you go out on your own like that?!"

"Get off my back!" he snapped "I can take care of myself!"

"Carl" the unusual authoritarian tone of Eleanor's voice stopped him, he turned surprised and confused to her " She's your mother.... you can't talk to her like that" she explained, with a reproachful tone.... and the heavy atmosphere got even worse"

"We are grateful.... but-" began Lori, but Car wouldn't care anymore, he walked to one of the cells where the supplies were and entered, he closed the metal door and, using the keys he still possessed, he locked himself up. 

Eleanor and Lori almost sighed at the same time, and the first got up, bag in hand; and walked away, being followed by Lori.... with a reluctant slow pace. 

 

 

Eleanor walked around the hallway of the Cell-Block, she reached a certain locked down and sat resting her back against the wall. She could hear the rustlings of the bags and cans come to an end, just around the moment she arrived.... but soon they started again. 

"You know you earn your mother an apology right..." she began, and gazed to the entrance of the empty cell, Carl did as if she was not there and continued his labor.... she sighed. "Hershel woke up just before you arrived..... and she is grateful you got those medicines.... I'm... grateful you did"

"Took you long enough"  despite the sulking tone, Eleanor knew she was getting somewhere, and half smirked. 

"What you did... she is not angry just, she was dead worried.... she has all the right to be" she started again "she loves you, cares about you more than you can imagine, and she fears she would lose you"

"She doesn't have to.... I can handle it, I've been.... handling it" 

"Yeah., I know... but she can't help it, moms are like that..... the people who love you are like that.... her, Rick... me" she looked down "She feared you could have gotten bitten like Hershel, but with no one to help you about it.... I feared that too"

"There was only two... I could take care of more" she could hear his voice closer now, the rustlings of the bags stopped, and she risked to look inside again, but found no one...  until, looking down, she found a little hand on a corner, right behind her... she looked up at the windows again.

"I know, but what would you have done if there were more..... if the Infirmary was flooded?"

After a small pause,  she could hear next to her. 

"I would have retreated, searched for more people" he answered, Eleanor raised an eyebrow, part of her told her she was hearing what she wanted to hear, and he knew. But then, another part of her told her that at least, he knew what should be done. 

"Good answer.... better to be the truth" she chose to say "at least tell me something next time, I came here and didn't find you.... I was worried"

"Now you know how it feels" 

Eleanor turned around in a jump and found Carl looking through the metal bars, he was teasing her, she knew, and she smirked. 

"Excuse me.... repeat that"  she dared him.

"I'll talk to mom... okay" she chuckled and got up.

"Crazy brat" she walked away, even if she could hear him in the distance, she was distracted by the sound of Rick returning, distracted by telling the news that Hershel was alright, distracted... by the other news; that Rick ended up killing one, one dying by his comrade, one getting eaten walkers, leaving only two prisoners on their own; distracted, by the medicines she applied to Hershel, by the thankful hugs and cries from Maggie and Beth. Too distracted, to notice Lori and Rick walked away to have that talk, at least try, to have that talk, that hung up for almost eight months. She could get distracted, they were alive, the prison was theirs..... they could finally stay, they could build alive there again, call it.... home.


	3. Before dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The Characters and story of The Walking Dead are property of AMC and Robert Kirkman (awesome dude, amazing work), the plot twists, situations are made up base of that, and I don't intend to use them as profit.
> 
> The content of this chapter reached the Mature warning, please young audiences beware, this chapter contains graphic descriptions, gore, and depressing content. Feel free to skip this chapter if you feel personally affected, I'll pst a summary next chapter.

 

“You are doing great today” commented Ellie as she took the blood pressure properly with an old stethoscope and a pressure pillow they found on the infirmary, Eleanor smiled as she heard the heart beats on his arm, and counted them “sounds just fine to me “ she joked, taking all away.

“you could have been a great doctor… or a nurse” said Hershel, sitting on the bed.

“Or neither, medical students need a good memory… and my memory is useless, I could remember every syllable fo my favorite song, but ask me if a left the stove on and I’ll give you a blank expression” she said and Hershel laughed “I got a surprise for you” she teased animated.

“I’m excited” he followed the game, and Lori and Beth entered the cell with a pair of crutches, they a collective ‘hey’ while Hershel looked up.

“We guessed you would be fed up of this cell and want to move around”

“Well, you guessed right…. I’m ‘fed up’ of this cell” he mocked and Beth laughed

“Easy now… take your time” suggested Lori, while Hershel got up in the crutched with the help of Eleanor and Beth, he swayed for a moment, until he found his stable gravity point. Then slowly walked to the metal door, where carl was expecting him.  “That was great, you want to take a rest?”

“Take a rest?” repeated Hershel, and he huffed in disbelieve “how about if we go for a stroll” he suggested and Eleanor laughed, graving her small first-aid kit in case Hershel did fell down accidentally.

 

It was two days after the incident, the cleaning of the prison was something easier said than done…. After piling the bodies of the prisoners and civils, they were still not ready to decide where to put them, and while going down the stairs, Eleanor gazed distracted at the entrance of the courtyard, where were now Oscar and Axel… The two prisoners, and sighed. They were looking at them, outside of the prison. Rick kicked them out because, fed up to have a full Cell-block filled with bodies and silence, they asked him to be part of the group. Eleanor understood them…. And she even thought that, If Rick didn’t kill them was because they didn’t exactly represent a risk; but he didn’t accept it, he took the decision with Daryl…. And everybody else except her, and she knew why. She almost tripped on the last step, before returning back to reality and leaving the trail open for Hershel.

“You okay?” asked Carl confused.

“It’s nothing….. I’m just distracted” she shifted nervously.

“the great Eleanor Shery is distracted?.... what a good signal that is” teased Hershel and they all laughed. Eleanor turned again to look at the yard, but this time smiled. The others stopped their labors and looked back at Hershel, walking around the inner yard. Carol, T-dog, and Maggie were there and clapped. Rick… Daryl and Glenn were closing the outer fence.

Eleanor looked around at their work….. but her smile suddenly disappeared, when she looked back at the prison; her distracted gaze turned into a frown of confusion and then… a face of alert.  She stepped back and drew her gun out, Carl noticed and turned around too.

“Walkers!” he called

“Stay together, make a line and draw your guns! Hershel, Lori…. Get inside… now!!” Ellie shouted while giving a gun to Beth, who took it reluctantly. Maggie cried for her dad and sister and ran to them alongside T-dog and Carol. Rick’s screams of fear and rage were dispersed into the air and almost mixed in between the growling of at least two dozens of walkers that were coming in all directions.

 

“Carl take your mom and Hershel inside!” she ordered, the child nodded and ran to her. Eleanor looked to her sides, Maggie turned to Beth and ordered the same, and the two children reunited with Lori and Hershel that were reaching the stairs back to the Block C. “Everyone! Close the circle and retreat to door C”

A piercing scream could be heard and Eleanor turned, she wide-eyed at the unsettling scene. Both Hershel and Lori, good parents they were, forced their children to go before them, against their protests, Beth went first and was helping Hershel climb… While Carl was doing the same for his mother; but then, a walker managed to get past their gunfire and trapped Lori’s leg, making her trip and fall down the first three steps she could take. She cried in pain and Eleanor left the front to go to her. Carl fired the rampant walker just as Eleanor arrived at them, and put Lori’s arm over her shoulders, lifting her from the ground; the woman was graving her belly in pain and couldn’t climb the stairs again….together they opted for another route.

“Lock yourselves up! we’ll find another entrance…. Go!” she urged Hershel and Beth, that locked themselves on the top of the stairs. Maggie ran next to Eleanor and lifted Lori from the other side. That left possibility for Carl to keep watch on the front.

 

 

“Over here!” said Maggie, and Eleanor gave a last look behind before entering, she couldn’t see Rick, she couldn’t see Daryl… and she even had lost sight of Carol and T-dog.  She looked forward to the dark corridors, and wondered where were they exactly…. It was still Block C, but she had a feeling this was something they hadn’t explored before.

The pained gasps and huffs of Lori made them take a rest on a corner before Eleanor searched around trying to figure out where they had to go next to reach the cell blocks.

“I can’t…. no more” she gasped, and Carl and Maggie looked worried to Eleanor, this one wide-eyed, looking down…. Lori’s pants were suddenly completely wet, and Eleanor knew that the impact did something, she wasn’t sure if it was blood… or if the source broke, but she was sure it was not good at all, then loud sirens stroke down the corridors and hallways…. Not good at all.

 

“we have to find somewhere safe to lay her down…. fast” she managed to say while lifting Lori again, Maggie hurried to do the same and Carl went up front, looking door by door if there was something near enough to a bed or the infirmary; but the doors were locked, or impossible to open. They reached another corner and Eleanor recognized the faint graffiti arrow Glenn drew over the other day exploring, they were in the same corridor that took them to the cafeteria.

“This… This is the way” said Maggie with hope, but her small smile soon disappeared; they stopped dead in their tracks when gruntings and errant shadows could be seen from the end of the corridor, before a corner, and they turned around, only to find the same thing from where they came from.

 

“In here” Carl alerted them, and Maggie and Eleanor helped Lori inside an open door. Eleanor looked around and noticed different pipes and water boilers….. they were in the boiler room. With Maggie’s help, they lay down Lori and took her pants off…… the sirens finally stopped,  and Eleanor hurried to see and feel the belly, she looked down in concern when she noticed a red bruise on the left side and grew even more worried.

“What…/pant/ what is it…” Lori managed to say between huffs. Eleanor looked down to the pants and her panties, and indeed…. The source broke.

“You are giving birth Lor….. the impact on the stairs made the source broke” she looked up and traced her fingertips along a C horizontal mark on her belly “you had a C-section before?” she said worried, and Lori nodded.

“Is she going to be alright?” Eleanor turned to her right to find Carl beside her. But she couldn’t find the strength to answer.

“What does that mean… can she give natural birth?” Maggie managed to say out loud Eleanor’s thoughts.

“She shouldn’t” she began, glancing a moment to Carl “the muscle is cut, she  shouldn't be able to push the baby out correctly…..  normally she would have a C-section again” she looked down scared

“Then we need to take her to my father…” said Maggie scared and Eleanor shacked her head.

“She won’t make it… The baby won’t… the source broke, so the lungs of the baby will start working soon if we don’t do something… It’ll asphyxiate….”

“no… please…. /gasp/ you have …. To cut me open and…. Save it” Lori managed to say.

Maggie gasped, covering her mouth, and Elenor looked down in pain and terror. A chirurgy of that magnitude, she was no doctor….. this was no operating room; she looked down to her right, where she tugged along her small medical kit, that wasn’t going to cut it, they didn’t have what was needed. Eleanor looked down shocking her head in denial, letting panic creep into her head suddenly, she closed her eyes exasperated.

“Please don’t ask me that Lori… I don’t have anesthetic, or….. or enough suture! You’ll die!” Eleanor begged worried, and Carl looked down at his mother, taking the fateful information into account. Maggie didn’t know what to do or say. It was true, under those circumstances, they both couldn’t be saved.

 “you’ve always cared for my family” began Lori taking Ellie’s hand, that couldn’t stop shaking, Lori smiled and Eleanor grimaced in pain, denying with her head, fighting the tears “I beg you…. One last time… protect my family” Ellie took her hand in between her own  “promise me… you will protect them…”

Eleanor opened her eyes, when she heard sniffs around her, she knew both Maggie and Carl were crying… and she took a deep breath.

 

“You win…… I promise” a small smile appeared on her lips “For as long as I live… I’ll be by their side” Lori answered the smile, before turning to Carl, that was beside her…. He tried to not cry out loud, but his own worry and pain were failing him. His mother passed a hand through his face and caressed away the tears he hand.

“Baby, I don’t want you to be scared okay…. This is what I want… This is right” she said

“this is not right” after a moment, Carl denied with his head “You can’t leave us like this”

“you are gonna be fine, you are gonna beat this world, I know you will. You are smart and you are so strong and so brave, and I love you”

“I love you too” Carl whispered back and reached to hug his mother. Lori whispered into his ear with a faint smile. And Eleanor turned to face Maggie, with a decisive glare…. Something that only gained worried wide eyes in return.

Maggie looked at Eleanor completely terrified, they were not ready to do this, but there was no more option either. Eleanor pulled out her small first aid kit and prepared what she could. Maggie got to the other side. And by the time Carl let go of his mother, Eleanor touched his shoulder.

“Carl… maybe you should….” Eleanor tempted

“I’m staying” he cut her “I’m not moving” he repeated stubbornly, and Eleanor sighed, dropping her hand from his shoulder. Lori huffed and Eleanor turned her attention to her, the older woman nodded, and a sudden dread crept to Eleanor’s heart. She nodded, serious, and looked down at the old scar of the C-section. She pulled out the scalpel and made a line on the same scar. She tried to not cut past the skin so that she could cut the under skin later. Lori screamed in pain and she unvoluntary squirmed.

“Maggie, hold her down… if she keeps on moving I’ll cut the baby” Maggie got over Lori and  Eleanor proceeded to the second insition, before she got her hands inside. Finding the uterus, she cut a little more to make a larger opening…. A stream of blood falling from the sides. She noticed the moving and crying of Lori stopped.

 

“Mom?” Carls trembling voice asked, but no one answered, and Eleanor frowned.

“Maggie, I need this to stay open” she urged and after a reluctant moment, Maggie used both her hands to open up the first two cuts, and Eleanor proceeded to make a light incision on the uterus, once cut, she stretched it and got her hands inside. Feeling the head, she slowly turned it and pulled it out of the moveless body. She was about to give a sigh of relief, but her face showed her alarm.

“no….. no, please” she begged in low whispers and Maggie and Carl turned to her.

“she’s not breathing” Maggie whispered in panic, they could see it was a girl. But the baby wasn’t crying, wasn't moving, and her whole body had an unnatural blueish color.

“Please…. Not you, please” Eleanor took the bab and put his face facing down, she slightly put its head in a lower position than the lungs and massaged her back with circular movements, making a little pressure on her chest with the other hand. They waited in the unsettling silence, the seconds as painful as hours until a sudden cough and the cry of the baby filled the void. Carl hurried to pull his jacket out and hand it over to Eleanor, while this one wrapped her up, Maggie proceeded to clap and cut the umbilical cordon.

 

It was after that moment passed, that she looked back at Lori’s face. She was no longer breathing, she already died….. but she looked as if she was sleeping. She turned to Carl, that cried silent tears, also looking at his mother, and a sudden pain twisted her heart and belly. She swallowed, and turned to Maggie, giving her the baby.

“Take her and Carl and wait at the door… if there are no walkers around, get out and reach the exit, don’t look back… okay?” she ordered.

“I’m not leaving” both women turned to carl, a dark gaze set on his eyes, he understood…. Why Eleanor was asking them to leave “She’s my mom, Elle”

“Carl…” tempted Maggie in a pained whisper

“She’s my mom” he whispered back, his resolution didn’t fail, and Eleanor looked own, defeated.

“Go…. I’ll take Carl after it’s done” Eleanor gave a little-forced smile to Maggie that had no option but to nod. Eleanor and she got up and walked ot the door of the boiling room, and Elle gave a quick look at Carl, that looked down and mourned over the death of his mother, before turning back to Maggie. “The sirens must have attracted them outside, and if Rick reached the yard then we have a chance of getting to Hershel and Beth. Wait for us at the entrance and we will make the path outside”

 

Eleanor saw Maggie walk away before turning around to face Carl, and her tired face gazed down at some dark scene.

Carl breathed hard, with both his arms grasping his gun tightly, aiming it firmly to his mothers head. Eleanor's breathing stopped, and she gazed at it like it was some kind of art museum. But her stomach twisted, she felt sick...... such a familiar feeling. 

'Where have I seen this before' she thought, her heart pounding so hard it had to burst out of her rib cage. More than anything, more than anyone.... she knew what that felt, how that felt. She walked to Carl, and noticed that his grip wasn't as determinate as she thought initially; he was shaking, and his arms wavered as if the weight of the gun was far more than he could handle. At the sound of a chocked gasp and a sniff, she kneeled. She felt impossibly horrible, he shouldn't be here... he shouldn't be doing this; he shouldn't suffer what he suffered. 

"Carl...." she whispered

"I have to.... she's my mother I..." he chocked again, never looking back at her "I have to be the one to do it..." 

She looked down and gave a defeated, painful sigh. She slowly approximated behind him, Carl was also on his knees. Fearful, guilty.... she wrapped herself around the fragile thing, resting her head on his right shoulder, extending her hand... her fingers traveled down his arm to reach the gun. Carl slightly flinched, he was shaking. She knew she couldn't go against him, she could never go against him. 

"It's okay.... you don't have to do this alone" she said, while her index finger found i's way to the trigger, on top of Carl's own finger. Only muffled sniffs and heavy breathing could be heard in the immense silent void before a thunder sound echoed out of the hallways from where Maggie and the baby were waiting. 

 

Eleanor walked the long mile, that's what people used to call it before..... when you passed through the large corridor of a prison Cell-block, she gazed at the different cells... cages, the fenced doos only made her remember that once this was not a sanctuary, but the hell itself. Even so, on one of those cells, a little head, a little ray of sunlight rested peacefully, occupying plenty of pillows and blankets to try to make up a cradle of some sort... she was in her room, it was only the second moment she left her on her own since she arrived to this world. 

 

_You are an ass-kicker, aren't you sweet heart_

 

She couldn't pull herself to smirk to that phrase anymore, around her everything was so dark, so cold and silent; even if Daryl made her smile that moment. She never imagined him to be so gentle, with her, with Carl, with the little sunshine. He was now taking guard outside before he went to sleep; she assumed he didn't mind to look at the prison at night like this, so lonesome... and empty. 

 

_Don't worry, stay with the baby, we'll get the formula and some clothes for her. She seems to like you better anyway._

 

Maggie let the fragile thing rest in Eleanor's arms as soon as they came out of the boiler room. Carl walked past her and Maggie, while Eleanor, that seemed to just show the last bit of force she had on herself, hugged and calmed down the baby that felt oddly uncomfortable on Maggie's arms, even if she was as gentle as anyone else. Eleanor didn't let go of her ever since, her soft breathing lifted her spirit, gave her at least some piece of mind. Beth approached often to see it, Hershel praised her efforts in the deliver and when she made her breathe... the baby was alright. The little ass-kicker, she could resist without milk until Daryl and Maggie returned with the formula.... 5 to 6 hours, the little angel, she was stronger than it seemed. She seemed stronger than her now, peacefully sleeping on the bed that Carl used to occupy, he moved to an empty cell more to her chagrin... she didn't want him to be alone. Not now... that he needed her the most.

Or that's what she wished to believe.  

He cried silently from time to time, when he thought that he was alone. He avoided her gaze and presence so often; he put up the tranquil face, but she could feel it.... what he was feeling. 

 

_Where is she! .... Where is she Eleanor!_

 

 

She was almost reaching the now locked down door that took them to the infirmary, the place that Carl took so much risk to clear, was filled with walkers once again. If she made too much noise, they could still walk their way back to the Cell-block, not leaving anyone a chance to sleep that night. Still risking it, she let her head rest on the cold metal bars, then her whole body. 

 

_She gave the baby to Maggie and turned to try to explain what happened. Rick took her by the shoulders, shaking her violently crying and screaming around for his wife. Daryl ran to them and had to pull him away, only to be shown away with a push._

_Impassible Eleanor looked at the mourning man before her, expressionless face._

_"I'm sorry, the fell she took on the stairs made the source broke, there was nothing else I could do..... I had to save the baby"_

_"NO!... No!"_

 

Watching RIck fall to the ground crying was too much for her. The man she always considered like a secure pillar, strong to overcome anything.... was lost and hurt, hurt beyond repair. She almost wished he would have shaken her around more before Daryl got in between them. Her body slowly slid down the metal bars and she ended sat on the ground, pulling her legs to her chest, she tried to rest her arms on top of them. 

He didn't return that night.... Rick. While they returned to the cell-block, he grabbed an ax and went to the boiler room. Some screams could be heard, but no one dared to go to him. They feared he went insane.... taking all those walkers on his own. Maybe he tried to find Lori's body.... Eleanor knew that couldn't be possible. all that blood, freshly spat on the floor, that forgotten body left as a little treat for the walkers to feast on. While they could get out of the little hallways to the open; as far as she was concerned, it would be a surprise if Rick could find anything left. But she was not the only one to be walker's meal tonight, Carol and T-dog were too.... without her or Rick to guide them, they got lost on other hallways and surely got bitten... eaten. 

Eleanor graved her hair in hate, she wanted to pull it all away... that would hurt a lot. She rested her head in between her legs while her arms were up beyond her head, hugging it further down if possible, wanting the guilt of her own failure to crash her completely.

 

 

Finally, just before dawn.... she cried herself to sleep.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm depressing. And I wrote that right... I was happy when I began this chapter.
> 
> This chapter is too depressing, I myself got too depressed and found necessary to put the warning, for people that might find it like that too.
> 
> Hard pair of weeks as well, starting a new master year is hard, especially when you are moving into another apartment.
> 
> Anyway since I took an unhealthy amount of time posting this, I might a well post the next chapter with this one, as a retribution to you guys.  
> Please enjoy.


	4. Hello Stranger

 

“Everybody Okay?”

 

Rick’s voice echoed through the common room for the cell-block C. The group that was eating breakfast turned all to the fenced door that they knew would take them to the boiler room; to where insane, blood covered Rick was. However, the man that stood before them was everything but that. He was clean, he was composed and as grumpy and serious as he’s always been.

“Yeah… We are” commented Hershel, Daryl only looked at him from the stairs where he ate, next to Axel and Oscar, that helped them and hence, gained a place among them. The rest were eating at a large metal table, there were many, but they fit in one just fine. Carl was next to Hershel who was in the head, and to his right was an empty chair that no one wanted to fill. “What about you?”

“I cleared out the boiler block” he walked forward and put a hand around his son. Carl, face as stone, looked down, his bowl of cereal untouched in front of him.

“How many were there?” Daryl asked. Rick, shrugged.

“I-I don’t know… a dozen… two dozen; I have to get back, Just wanted to check on Carl…. Everyone has a gun and a knife?” he cut before Glenn, that was getting up, would say anything.

“Low on ammo though” Daryl continued “Maggie and Glenn are making a run this afternoon, and we cleared out the generator room this morning. Axel is trying to fix it, might be useful in case of emergency…… We’re gonna sweep the lower levels as well”

“Good… good” Daryl glared at Rick in a serious way, it was not his place to recount Rick about everything that happened and was done, he was usually there just to have things done. He turned to look at the entrance of the common room…. Now there was the one who should be talking.

Eleanor froze in place, the baby wrapped in her arms, she was entering to search for the formula. Rick’s eyes finally landed on her, and a Daryl expected, he turned around saying no more, going for the door.

“Rick!” the voice of Hershel was muffled with the loud clang of the door.

 

“G-good morning everyone,” Eleanor said in a soft voice, trying to regain momentum, Daryl studied her moves. Her eyes were red and swollen, and her voice was hoarse…. A tired smile never leaving her face…. How is that supposed to be… a tired smile.

“Let me take care of it, you need to eat breakfast” tempted Beth. Slowly Eleanor gave the baby to her, almost reluctantly…. The baby was tugging her shirt and pouted in discomfort when it felt cold around its cheeks.

“Hey….” She whispered to Carl, patting his shoulder and sitting down next to him.

“Hey” He whispered back “here…” he said giving his ball of cereal to her.

“that’s yours little man” Elle explained “and you haven’t eaten any…” she said worried

“I’m not hungry” he cut, never looking up, Eleanor’s smile almost fell from her face, but before it could happen, she forced herself an even larger smile.  

“Then… How about we eat half to half” she offered. After a moment of hesitation, Carl complied, graving and empty bowl and pouring half of it for her to eat… never smiling. Ellie took the cereal and did a decent effort to remain optimistic and merry. The others continued eating in silence, but Daryl took his time. He wondered….. for being that young, she had balls, pulling herself together when needed.  

Her tired sigh almost startled Daryl again, she had already finished, and was taking a glass of water when she stopped “maybe I…. “ she hesitated for a moment “I’m going to the boiler room… talk to him” she got up, and Daryl almost bolted from the stairs, but Hershel got up as well. Even if the old man was relying in crutches, he was getting better at it.

 

“I would feel better if I went there instead” said Hershel he stopped her when she was opening the door. Eleanor looked at him unsure, of course, she wasn’t sure if she should go, but she also felt she had to at least try to mend all this mess…. She had a huge part in its creation. Hershel bent down to her size, and said in a faint whisper “He has been locked down in that boiling room for two days, comes back to see if Carl is still alive and goes away… he attacked Glenn down there… I’m not letting you go on your own” Eleanor glanced to the table, unsure…. The confused faces that looked at the exchange turned down again to continue eating as if they weren't eavesdropping “Carl needs you now… more than ever”

“Me...” said Ellie in a sardonic smirk “the woman who killed his mother” she looked down in pain and guilt and Hershel frowned, he extended his hand to lift Eleanor's chin with a finger; he gave her a serious look, almost as a father would give to its daughter.

“The unconditional friend who saved his little sister” he corrected. With confused wide eyes, Eleanor looked down and nodded. She opened the door and Hershel walked past her. By the moment Eleanor returned to the dining table, Carl already finished his half and was also taking a glass of water; for the first time that morning, he lifted his face to meet her own. Eleanor put a hand on his shoulder and tried her very best to give a smile, his mouth twitched, and Eleanor hoped he could at least smirk…. But he looked down again.

 

“I’m going to the lower levels with Oscar, see if we can clear that zone for good” Eleanor looked at him and nodded Carl got up in a bolt and walked to him.

“I’ll go with you” he said suddenly, Daryl turned to Ellie and so did the little man, expectant. Daryl resisted the urge to smirk at the pleading yet rebellious look on his face.

“I bet you’ll do just fine with Daryl… I’m going to wait for Hershel to come back” she said and Carl nodded and headed off. Daryl took a last glance at Eleanor that took the baby from Beth’s arms, again wrapping her arms around her and giving her little kisses on the forehead, he closed the door behind him and caught up with Carl and Oscar.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rick looked at the now at the disassembled telephone that he found in the boiler room, he tried to understand how could it still be working, there had to be a radio system inside it, so that even if there was not a good amount of energy…. It could still be working. He needed to, he had to hear that woman again, maybe they had a secure place, for Carl and that baby, he had to keep trying.

He sighed, defeated. He was going insane, surely… there was no way that telephone worked; no way. But he couldn’t have gone insane, he had a pretty long conversation with that woman yesterday, she promised to call again; if she called again….. that could mean they had a chance.

He had to be crazy, right after he found his wife?.... no, he didn’t found Lori, Lori was gone, she was torn to shreds by that walker…. eaten.

Ha… no, no. What he needed was the walkie-talkie on his police car, how was Eleanor supposed to know that he was or wasn’t in Atlanta, he had to take her out of that room before she committed suicide.

 

The ring of the telephone made him to bolt out of his seat and reach for it.

 

“Hello” his hand trembled, and he waited for the voice on the other side.

**You the guy she was talking to?**

It was the voice of a man, Rick’s lip trembled. Maybe he was the leader, so he had to be careful and convince him of them going to where he was.

**And you want to come where we are?**

“She said it was safe”

**It is…. No attacks, no one's been bitten, no one's died, no one's turned, no one's gone crazy.**

 

“Yes, we want to come where you are” he cut the stranger fast, almost too fast to notice the small ironic tone in his voice when he suggested no one has gone insane yet.

**You could be dangerous; Have you killed anyone?**

Rick paused a moment before he answered “Yes, people who threatened me or threatened my group”

**How many people have you killed?**

“Four…. Two outsiders who tried to draw on me. One threw me to walkers. The other one, he was one of our own…. He lost it”

**Lost what?**

“Who he was, He threatened me… me and my own. He tried to kill me, so I killed him”

**How did you lose your wife?**

 

“How do you know I had a wife?” his old usual mistrust regained him, maybe he was giving too much information to this man; why he felt he could talk to him that freely escaped him at that moment, he was supposed to be someone he didn’t know. His… voice, seemed not that of a stranger though.

 

**You have a boy and a baby…. Right? Tell me how you lost your wife**

_I'm sorry, the fell she took on the stairs made the source broke, there was nothing else I could do..... I had to save the baby_

He gritted his teeth, the clear image of Eleanor on his eyes, gazing at him from the tank, smiling with that enchanting smile of hers. The grip on his fist only got stronger, so strong it whitened his knuckles.

“I don't want to talk about that” he spat in remorse, but then the distinct sound of a hang-up rang in his ears “Hello?” he called doubtfully, but nothing came from the other side, it was dead again. “No!?” he crushed the boot against the rest of the little machine in rage, and turned around graving his head, his hair. “ No!?” he screamed again, kicking the chair he sat in, the metal chair swung around and fell to the ground….. he sighed and looked at the other side, frustrated and tired.  

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Walking up front, Carl and Daryl looked around the dead bodies of the walkers that were by. Oscar behind them, Alex returned to the generator room to see if he could still repair it. A door was moving while Carl got alert. He looked at Daryl that oddly… didn’t he tugged at the door and it didn’t move any further.

“We’ll take care of him later, he must be stuck and can’t come by our side…. Max two of ‘em” he ended and walked. Carl couldn't help but notice his attitude about it was completely different than Eleanor’s…. she would want to open in right away, her curiosity always getting the best of her; he wondered since when he started to perceive in her some childish behaviour…. Since when did he start to call them childish….

“Come on” he snapped out of his own thoughts and looked up, Daryl was already walking again, and Oscar went the other direction, he caught up…. Daryl on his right.

“you know” He began, and Carl looked at him for a moment, before turning his face to look at the front again “my mom, she liked her wine. She liked to smoke in bed… Virginia slims. I was playing out with the kids in the neighborhood,  they had bikes and I didn’t. We heard sirens getting louder. They jumped on their bikes and ran, you know” he said going to a door and checking inside “if there was something worth seeing… I ran after them but, I couldn’t keep up. I turned the corner and I saw my friends looking at me… hell I saw everybody looking at me” he said walking ahead looking for a new alley, but it was also empty. “firetrucks everywhere, people of the neighborhood, it was my house they were there for, It was my mom in bed, burned down to nothing… that was the hard part, you know, she was just gone… erased, nothing left of her. People said it was better that way” he said as he snorted “I don’t know, it made it seem that it wasn’t real, you know”

Carl gave a sigh and Daryl turned to him

“I shot my mom” he began “She was out…. I think she wasn't even breathing anymore, Eleanor…. It happened fast” he said looking down “She… was going to do it but… in the end, it had to be me; I ended it” he said looking at Daryl with a dark serious demeanor “it was real…..sorry about your mom” said Carl, walking again.

“Sorry about yours” Daryl answered, and gave a little pat on his back, before going on. Carl walked next to him, wondering if he just wanted to lift him up…. or wanted to convey something. Well, he did in some way, everyone loses their mother sooner or later right…. That’s what Eleanor told him….

Was she the one who told him that…. He wondered.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bright... so bright. Eleanor enjoyed something for the first time in what felt like ages. she sat on the central metal stairs that took you to the second floor of the cell-block. The strong light of mid-morning going through the window. falling on her sore back. She had felt like she was cold as ice all these hours, and now it was so warm... and bright. 

Her tired and still depressed face looked down at bright blond stray hairs and the most unusual shade eyes she's ever seen so far.... an interesting mix of green and hazel. She found it relaxing..... staring down to that combination of sun and ice. She felt awful thinking that the baby might be taking in all of her pain and anxiety.... but then again, it seemed as she didn't mind; she slept like a little bear cub in winter.

"I'm not a pillow you know" she complained, but the cute ball disregarded the comment and shifted slightly, hiding her face from the light. Defeated, Eleanor lifted the wool blanket they found yesterday and shadowed the light... that way they would have to leave the warm, but the light wouldn't be annoying. 

'it was a department store.... and you tell me they couldn't find pink or baby blue' she thought, looking at the white blanket. She sighed, her body in the state between tired and relaxed.... numb would be the best description of it. She had to admit, she had never been a baby person, she often grimaced at the strong cries and pitied the dead tired faces of the parents. But then again, maybe it was because of it that she preferred to anticipate the baby's needs, and give her what she would remotely want before she made a great effort asking.... she knew it was the worst kind of spoil... but she couldn't help it; the other two she cared for the most were suffering.... and she was to blame. 

 

She felt a metal door closing, and saw Oscar walking her direction, he looked defeated and she grew restless. 

"How did it go?..... Is carl alright? Daryl?" she asked nervously

"He is... But Daryl.... he stayed" he said serious "we found a blade that belonged to Ms. Peletier on the walkways, we assume she" he stopped and Eleanor closed her eyes, she understood Daryl "I was unsure to leave him behind, we found nothing.... but still"

"No.... let him be, he'll be alright" she added with a nod, and Oscar walked away. She turned to look at the door and Carl froze in place, but walking to the side, maybe he would avoid her today too, is this how Lori felt before... she wondered. She didn't feel ready to speak to him either, she assumed.... maybe he would go straight to his cell. 

"How's she doing?" She heard him ask, he walked to her.... a little too reluctant, but a sudden hope in Eleanor's heart told her to not let go of this opportunity. 

"She's sleeping now..... she  sleeps a lot but, that's good for the first week" she commented with a little smile, and Carl shifted nervous "want to take a look at her" 

He glanced up and after a moment, he climbed the stairs and sat beside her, he looked at the sleeping baby, momentarily shifting again on the comfortable blanket, and he unconsciously smiled, extending his fingers, he caressed her face. 

She looked down, the tension was there, but she didn't know how to break it, she felt like anything that came out of her mouth would just make him hate her even more.... and she didn't what that. 

"And you? How are you doing?" at the unexpected question she turned surprised to him "You look your absolute worst" he added, with an amused face, a little smirk was fighting its way to his face and Eleanor stood there completely dumbfounded. Then, the magic took effect, and she snorted, she tried to silence her laughs, and that made Carl snicker. 

"You little tease" she added "You look bad yourself you know.... disgusting" she snorted and they both quirked and quietly laughed, until the commotion made the baby shift, giving an annoyed grunting. They both frost in place, shutting up, but looking at each other, after a moment, they started again. Eleanor's heart leaped each time she saw those light blue eyes regain their light.  But the moment silence came again, the light disappeared, the problem was still there.... like an elephant. 

"Carl... I" she began nervous, scared. Maybe she was about to do something stupid and turn things complicated in between them again. His light blue eyes turning away from her in pain were somehow too much for her to handle..... she couldn't take it. "I.... wanted to talk with you, about... about what happened down there... what happened to Lori" she began, and Carl, that was caressing his sister, stopped, and pulled his hand away "I know it's hard and... maybe you don't feel ready to talk to me about it... but once you are ready.. I mean" she said awkwardly. 

"How did she die?... your mom" he asked suddenly, and Eleanor shut up, at first confused. Carl turned his eyes to her again, serious expectant. She took a deep breath, maybe this would be a lot easier if they began by that side. 

"Before meeting your dad, I was alone, many months alone… of course, that wasn’t the case all the time. I'm an only child, my father died before the outbreak, and my mother and I….. we survived toguether for around a month after the outbreak… found this... camp, on the outskirts of Florida" she explained "It was hard, but it was something, then... things got difficult and..." she stopped, unsure "let's just say things got dangerous really fast, walkers attacked... and she got infected, protecting me” 

Eleanor looked down ashamed, Carl never took his gaze from her actions "Back then... I have never killed a walker before.... I froze, it was my fault" she had a pause, having another tired sigh "I tried everything; it was the first time I saw someone turning, she had a strong fever, lasted a whole night” she said looking down “she suffered, lost consciousness, raving… for more than once, I figured maybe I should end her suffering… but I couldn’t” she said shocking her head “I just couldn't kill her…. I waited until she transformed and attacked me to.... end it” she said gazing back at carl “I wish I never told you this story,

Carl looked down for a moment, wondering if she ever told anyone about this before. Her situation was so different and yet it was the same. She turned to him “I wish I never told you this story, Lori was always around you, and I wish she could still be here with you” said Ellie with a hurt look, her red eyes menacing to tear up again “I’m sorry Carl…. I was the one that did the c-section…  I-I-I killed her and I wish things would have gone differe-” she said in a whisper 

“Thank you for saving my sister” cut Carl “ thank you for being there for me, for helping me” he said serious. 

Eleanor gave him a dumbfounded face again, but it soon changed, her relieved smile with her teary eyes made a weird grateful grimace. Her heart gave another leap, she suddenly felt as if it was lighter than a feather... that she could breathe again, she smiled... and wished she could hug him, having the baby in her arms though... she leaned her forehead on his shoulder, she sniffed and tried to restrain the tears.

"you are too sentimental" she laughed again,  wondering how she found that sarcastic little devil so funny in the first place. she got her head up and shifted the baby to hold it with one arm, while the other wrapped itself around Carl's shoulders pulling him to her. Startled, he resisted at first but soon cuddled next to her. 

"And you are too stubborn" she added, and she could feel carl snickering, later giving a contented sigh, resting under her arm, she caressed his head... the movement made the sheriff hat fall, but they didn't mind it.... it rolled a little, and it landed on the feet of someone Eleanor wasn't expecting. 

 

Rick picked it up, cleaning it before he turned to look at Eleanor... and his children. He had a conflicted face, a mix of confusion, sadness, guilt, regret. She stared amazed and thought she missed those arrays of emotion he was so good at. He walked to them slowly, and Carl finally noticed his presence. Eleanor got up, Carl did too and walked to him. Rick looked at Eleanor unsure, and she showed him the little angel. Then, his doubtful face changed into one of overwhelming love; he reached in to kiss her forehead and the baby shifted, bothered by the growing beard, and Rick wouldn't help but smile amused. He looked up and gazed at an expectant Eleanor, his smile disappear and he shifted in place, unsure how to engage conversation with her again. 

"Hello stranger" she began, and Rick looked at her, a smirk appeared on his lips

"Hello" he answered, and his hand found its way to her shoulder. 

 

Moving he walked to the exit again, but before parting, he looked back at Eleanor and Carl; realizing he waited for them, she walked to him, Carl tagging along. They reached the courtyard, finally cleared out with Daryl and Oscar that morning, and looked through the fence, ti was also so bright outside. Eleanor looked to the side and noticed that beth and Hershel were outside walking around, at the sight of Rick and Eleanor they smiled and walked to them, Ellie smiled in return. Eleanor stood with the baby in arms while Rick opened the gate and strolled

"Good to see you back" commented Hershel 

"Good to be back" Rick answered, he said more rested. But looking past the fences he frowned "Elle would you wait with the baby here for a sec"

"Sure?" she asked confused, and watched as Rick walked down the grass to reach the front gate, she looked confused  when Rick drew out his gun and then looked at the walkers that were gathering on the fence, even few, she wondered why would he have such an interest in them, until Eleanor spotted the odd man out.

 

Was that.... a red shopping basket? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Michonne!!!! uff, finally, I love her 100%
> 
> Hope you like it, see you in the next chapter.


	5. Old friends, new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grieving over Lori's death, Rick and Eleanor seemed to finally get to a conclusion over their fears and guilt. However, they found a stranger waiting outside the prison, red shopping basket that should belong to Glenn and Maggie.... many questions were in order.... and also the introduction to the Governor and Woodbury.

 

 

"Over there, Carl... close the door to the cells!" Rick and Eleanor struggled to move the black and unconscious woman. Carl, that was carrying the red plastic basket filled with supplies and baby formula, hurried to the door. Beth tailed behind him while Hershel stayed behind with the rest, and Carl gave a last worried look over Eleanor and his father, before locking the entrance to the cell block.

"The blood in her chest... is walker's blood" Eleanor mentioned, Rick took a small piece of cloth and some water, and kneeled next to Eleanor "She's not heavily injured, but she's weak..... slightly dehydrated.... thanks" She mentioned, taking the cloth and cleaning the sweat o the woman's face, the sudden feeling of cold water on her forehead made her jump, and she came through slowly.

"easy now... open your eyes" commanded Rick, with a softer voice that she'd expect, the woman turned her head around confused, but finally opening her eyes, she was trying to focus them "Hey, easy now.... look at me" She looked up, and her confused face suddenly turned into one of panic, she reacted to reach to her side, but her arm was grasped by Eleanor, she turned to the young woman startled and Eleanor fought her best to not smirk.

 

"Sorry for you, it seems that I just put away something you needed" the woman half glared to Eleanor, and this one gave her a glare in return "think about it, if we wanted you dead, we could have left you to die outside, so relax a little or you'll faint again" the woman turned to Rick. Surprisingly to Eleanor, he was less forceful than she expected him to be... however, he had his guard up. 

"Do as she says, no stupid things and we won't have to answer to them..... You want to tell us your name?" he asked, the woman limited herself to gaze at him, Rick asked again, but always silence. 

"Elle!" they turned around, Carl had just opened the door, Daryl walking past it. 

"Is everything okay?" asked Rick, while standing, Eleanor stood after him 

"Who the hell is this?" he turned his attention to the newcomer, suspicious as he always was, his own anxiety made the black unknown woman back away against a wall, as far as possible from the strangers that surrounded her. 

"We found her outside... can you stay with her..." Rick began to say but Daryl cut him short. 

"Eleanor needs to come too, both of you" he signaled to Rick and her, Eleanor looked puzzled and walked through the open door, following Daryl. Rick stayed behind for a moment, still talking to the injured stranger. For a moment she thought something happened to the baby, that it had a fever, but the sight was far more reassuring. 

Just as Rick caught up to them, from one of the beds on a cell block, a tired and weak smile appeared. Carol smiled, to the surprised, hopeful faces of Rick and Eleanor. She got up with much work and Rick pulled her into his arms, thanking God in whispers. 

"But where did you find her? What happened?" Eleanor managed to ask

"She has pushed far away into the cells, starving, dehydrated" even if the recount wasn't nice, Daryl couldn't wash away the smirk on his face, and that made Eleanor smile. When she turned to Carol, she hurried to hug her and the older woman did the same. 

"I'm so happy to see you.... oh my god, thank you" Eleanor repeated and Carol chuckled. 

"I'm also glad to see you all are alive.... oh" she awed looking behind Eleanor, and Eleanor turned, Beth had the little baby in her arms, and Carol's mother instincts rose again, caressing the sleeping baby's face. She turned to Rick and Eleanor with a smile, and this time Eleanor's own optimistic mask fell apart completely. The smile and confidence she had these past moments were washed away, and she looked down in shame. Carol, understanding the body gesture, looked around uneasy, and Rick shocks his head in silent defeat. As answer to the revelation, Carol tap her mouth with her hands trying to not cry, Eleanor stepped back and grabbed her left arm with her right hand; she realized she hadn't still forgiven herself over it. 

Maybe she was not the only one to notice it because a little hand wrapped itself on her left hand, and instinctively she gripped it tight.

 

 

The door of the cell block opened again, and the stranger looked up to see the guy they called Rick, the other man with a crossbow, Eleanor and the old guy with one leg. The same people she saw when she came through. Still distrustful and distant, she studied their moves as they stood before her forming a semi-circle. 

"We are going to treat your wound, give you food and water and send you on your way... but first, you've got to tell us how did you find this place, and why did you have that formula"

A small pause was made, as the woman studied the people in front of her again. Each one of them, all on a different level and category, looked dangerous. She complied. "The basket was left by an Asian boy... and a pretty girl"

"where they attacked?" the apprehensive tone of Hershel made Eleanor gaze at him in compassion and worry, the woman was not helping, the information came out of her mouth like blood from a three... as difficult as it could get. 

"there were taken" 

"by who?" asked Rick this time around 

"By the son of a bitch who attacked me" she said in hate, not directed to Rick, even if it looked that way, and he took it that way too. 

"Listen you've got to tell us where they went" while saying this, the ex-cop did something that even Eleanor wasn't expecting. He reached over her and forcefully grasped the hand of the woman that was resting on the injured thigh. The reaction was instantaneous. The women shock away from the motion violently, outraged, she lifted her free arm and pointed to rick, menacing to never touch her again. This motion triggered Daryl, who pointed the crossbow at her, ready to fire. The whole drama would have amused Eleanor but, she wasn't in the mood for it. 

"Okay! Okay, time out people all fo you" she said annoyed, stepping in between Rick and the stranger "Put that arm down Daryl, any of this is necessary" she said serious. Daryl gazes over Eleanor's shoulder to the stranger, before letting his crossbow down, silently sulking.  Rick looked back at the young woman and he sighed; she was right, menacing was not going to get them anywhere, and Glenn and Maggie were in danger. 

 

Eleanor turned around and looked at the dark-colored woman, she glared, still panting outraged... her mouth sealed. 

"We apologize, as you might have noticed, that Asian boy and pretty girl are important to us; and you brought us that basket.... right? you wanted to find us... tell us what happened, we are listening" the woman scoffed, and Eleanor could hear Daryl pacing around impatient behind her "you said that man took them away.... where did he take them?" 

Another silence was made, and the woman stared into Eleanor's eyes, like if she was trying to look right into her core. 'intimidating' Eleanor thought, but then... the woman spoke.

"There is a town.... Woodbury, about 75 survivors; I think they were taken there"

"Wait..... a whole town?" asked Eleanor confused "How's that even possible..."

"It is ruled by this guy, he calls himself the 'Governor'" she mocked the accent, Eleanor concluded she had a bone to pick with him too "Pretty boy, charming, Jim Jones type"

"Deceiving enough I would say" Eleanor got straight crossing her arms, breathing in the unusual turn of events "Why would he have something to do with us?"

"He got muscle?" Daryl stepped in, given Eleanor was trailing off again; the woman seemed to be calming down, she turned to Rick. 

"Paramilitary 'wannabes'.... they have armed centries on every wall; place very secure from walkers but.... we could sneak our way through" she tempted, Eleanor contemplated the option, they had to take back Glenn and Maggie one way or another, they only had to decide who was going. She turned to Rick, expecting his answer, behind him.... Daryl glanced at Eleanor and the stranger with enough curiosity... seemed the information was good enough to forget her attitude, even if it was similar to his in some way. 

"How did you know how to get to the prison" Rick asked suddenly. And Eleanor frowned.... was there any need to know.

"they mentioned the prison, said in which direction was in.., said it was a straight shot" the woman also said it as if it was obvious. 

"Once they are back..... we are having a conversation" Eleanor scoffed annoyed, still with her arms crossed "So..... who's going?" she lightened her tone, and Rick turned to her... he gazed at Eleanor and at Hershel. 

"You already know Eleanor..." he began "she'll treat your wounds... then we are going" he turned around, leaving for the door, Hershel and Daryl tailing behind him. 

 

Both women were left alone for a moment, and Eleanor gave a little smile. 

"Why don't you sit again, I'll bring the first aid kit" 

"I already said I don't need your help" she spat back, still annoyed

"Oh you do.... you want to get it at that Jim Jones guy right? You want to go back for something.... revenge?" Eleanor asked looking at the woman that had the same annoyed expression, but under it.... she could see she was taken back "If you don't want me to keep nagging you about it... sit down and let me take care of that" 

After a pause that to Elle seemed way too long, the woman complied.... and sat. Eleanor smiled to herself going for the door too. She did say she wouldn't inquire about the business that woman had with the Governor.... she never said anything about everything else....

 

 

Eleanor looked intensely down at her work, sometimes she was hard on herself, especially when she had to judge something she was working on... but to her impression, the stitching looked great. She had to admit the dark skin was deceiving, the blood blended with the color, she didn't notice how much the woman lost and was concerned to leave a well-closed wound... given they were going to do enough strain to open it again. 

"I'm sorry about the pain.... nothing to do about it" she commented "we ran out of local anesthetic... but I think I have some pain-killer pills somewhere here.... if you like"

~~~~~~~~

"It's fine" the woman cut, she looked at Eleanor while this one cut the thread and cleaned the wound. She didn't need it, the pain was bearable, much more bearable than she imagined. She noticed that Eleanor treated the wound as gentle as she could, and she was not expecting someone so young to be so used to this.... maybe she was a nurse before the outbreak, then she was older than she appeared to be. 

She gazed past the young woman and onto the wall. There stood a young boy, the one she saw over the metal door when they left her alone for a moment. She assumed it was just a kid, maybe the woman's little brother.... but something was completely off with the child. He glared at her, his fingers steadily tracing along the handgun in that unsettling way it told you he knew how to use it. She studied his glare, and she noticed that he briefly gazed over the young woman... Eleanor, but then turned his gaze back at her; more menacing than before, if possible.  

"Don't mind him, he just too serious" she joked, before leaning back in her chair and putting away the kit.  

"Thank you" she said and Eleanor looked up, she smiled. 

"How about you tell me your name.... and we can call it even" she teased "after all, you already know mine" 

".....Michonne" she answered back, after some reluctance. 

"You're welcome Michonne.... this is Carl by the way" she said looking back at the young man. At her movement, he straightened up and walked over to the door, opening it. Michonne assumed that it was a silent gesture to tell Eleanor she had to go inside, and she wasn't mistaken, the woman got up.  "You already know Rick, and the guy with the crossbow was Daryl.... the old man was Hershel, he is the father of the girl you talked about" her tone became more concerned and sad, and Michonne felt uncomfortable "here's some water, rest a little before we leave" and then she walked away.

 

 

A young blonde girl, that everyone seemed to call Beth, opened the inner fence for the pickup to go outside. They were already prepared for it was to come, Michonne was going to be accompanied by that guy Rick, his shadow Daryl, a guy named Oscar, and what intrigued Michonne the most.... by Eleanor herself. 

"Wasn't this place overrun?" she asked confused it looked so clean it was almost surreal, only some corpses were lying around on the grass. 

"It was" the young girl limited herself t say

"And you cleaned it up... all by yourselves"  she turned to the girl still not believing her eyes or ears. The teen looked down. 

"We were more before, at least two more" she stated, the sad tone made Michonne stop her tease, and consider the slim situation these strangers were in "it wasn't easy, Ellie and Rick... they were the ones to plan it out" she ended. 

Michonned frowned and looked back, at the entrance of the Block C, she looked at the leader, Rick, talking to that woman Eleanor. The stern and wary poise of the man suddenly seemed more comfortable than the gentle appearance of the young woman. For a moment there, she thought she wasn't a fighter...... she was too confused to know what exactly these people were. 

~~~~~~~~~

 

"Rick this is all too weird... Why would they take Glenn and Maggie, why would Michonne come to us running away from that place..."

"Michonne?..... That's her name?" He asked, more interested in that fact that the pressuring question that he couldn't answer. "What else did she tell you?"

"Actually.... that's it, I had to find my way to make her tell me, but I could say I managed to get her guard down a little bit.... she doesn't talk much, she's kinda like you" she smirked and Rick huffed to the side, restraining a smirk on his own. "I assumed she might have some issues to settle with that Governor, and she didn't deny it.... I think I nailed it"

"She should have said that from the beginning, I don't plan to stay longer than I need to; are we set?" he asked while turning back to Daryl, that put some bags inside the pickup..... grenades, smoke bombs.... they were going to a hostile meeting.

 

Eleanor walked over Carol a final time and looked down at the cute little thing that was sleeping in her arms. She wished so badly to stay behind, protect the prison.... do nothing but cuddle up with that little piece of heaven every day; but she was still concerned about Rick, and his stability... concerned about Maggie and Glenn, concerned about this man.... the Governor, and how would he react to this little 'meeting' they were going to have with him. 

"You pretty little thing.... honey eyes, piece of heaven" she said gazing down at the sleeping lady. She did not dare to even touch her face, half an hour ago she woke up and didn't settle down until Eleanor sooted her with a little humming. "*sigh* I don't want to leave"

"Wait until she wakes up and you won't be able to leave" joked Carol and Eleanor smiled. "Just make sure you come back for her and Carl"

"We'll come back.... with everyone" Eleanor said serious, before stepping away. Her gaze trailed off to a sheriff hat that appeared behind Carol and walked past them both, not even looking up. Eleanor sighed and trailed behind him. He was carrying one large bag of munition and a smaller one, not sure of what it contained, but by the way he struggled to set it on the back of the car, it had to be heavy. She walked up to him and took the bag from his hands, letting it rest in place. "Everything all right friend"

"Everything is fine" he cut, his tone seemed neutral, but Eleanor didn't want to let it rest. This might be the first time Carl didn't openly sulk about both she and Rick going away.... and now not even his mother was around for him.... now more than ever, Eleanor doubted if she should indeed leave. He walked away and she tailed behind him. Noticing, Carl stopped and sighed, looking at her. 

"What?"

"Nothing" she answered in an innocent tone and Carl frowned. Giving another sigh, he turned completely to face her, and he waited patiently to continue. Eleanor kneeled in front of him, but she had to look up a little to meet his light blue eyes. He had grown up, she just didn't notice it before.

"I wish I stayed with you and your sister, but I'm worried about Maggie and Glenn... I have to help your father get them back as soon as possible" She explained

"I know, It's alright" Carl answered, his tone softened. Eleanor smiled, knowing he was being sincere.

"I also would want to understand why a whole town has their interest in us.... who is this governor guy..."

"You don't have to, our home is here at the prison.... they are not our concern" said Carl like a stern remark, and Eleanor restrained a chuckle. She wished to be that practical about it.

"Fine, I won't even wonder about it.... we'll go, take Maggie and Glenn, and come straight back, okay?" she offered and Carl nodded. She reached to hug him, and Carl fought it.

"Stop that, people are looking"

"You are still young to be a cranky teen, no one is looking" she shot back, and Carl let himself be hugged "But I have to admit, this is getting difficult" she protested. Having the height he had now, Eleanor was stuck in that limbo where you'd rather be too tall to be on your feet, too small to try a hug kneeling. That statement made Carl giggle; 'finally' Eleanor thought, more at ease. and she parted, looking at him before getting up. "I just remembered something"

"What is it?" he asked, his curious face, changed to a frown, then to a pure face of surprise and back to a frown. he looked down at the hunting blade that Eleanor put in his hands, the intricate carvings on the handle all traced down in his memory. He looked up confused.

"You are about the right height to start practicing with it, and so that you don't get bored, you could move it around, see if you can take the weight.... that way it would be easier for me to give you your first lesson when we come ..... back" she stopped talking. 

Carl walked up to her and let his head rest on her stomach, hiding his face from her, Eleanor wondered if she did the right thing or not. The hat menaced to fall down and Eleanor caught it before it did, carl gripped tight the blade in his hands.

"You better come back" he whispered and Eleanor smiled, reaching to caress his head, she missed doing so.

 

The sudden urge to stay came over her again, so she let go, and looked down. She turned around and walked away, getting inside the pick-up. Daryl was on the pilot seat, and she squeezed her way next to Michonne, Oscar was on the other side and he was too large to be in the middle.

"You good kid?" asked Daryl, looking through the mirror

"As good as this can come out" she commented back, from the door mirrors, she could see Rick going over Carl, taking him to a side and talking to him. she saw him bending over and Carl nodding, then Rick caressing his nape. Before he started walking away.

Eleanor tried to get as comfortable as she could in her seat, and gazed at the ceiling of the car, wondering how would things play out in this situation, and what would Michonne do after they had Glenn and Maggie back. She worried about it, thinking that they were forcefully taken, maybe tortured.... maybe even killed; even if she didn't want to think about it, she feared that would be the worst of cases. She corrected herself, thinking positive was always better than thinking too much, thinking too much never did her any good.

Rick stepped into the car and started the engine, driving away, she glanced at Axel that opened the field fence and gazed at them. She tried to settle down a little, Carol, Hershel an Axel were there, if something was to happen, or something we needed.

She looked through the window at the passing trees, there were so green, but some months and they would go all yellow and autumn will come, then winter. Her brain started working extra time again, and she remembered her conversation with Carl...... don't mind the strangers. Suddenly a question popped up in her mind, and she became restless. Be it they succeeded and could come back with Glenn and Maggie, be that they couldn't return with them.... it was certain these strangers weren't going to welcome them. One way or another....

.... they were on their way to start a war.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the thing, usually when I make these I write directly on the internet page.... having no back up for it. My internet went nuts the last week and all my progress was either lost or modified.... it almost made me insane (I had to rewrite the entire thing all over again).
> 
> Anyway! Eleanor IS going to meet the psycho Governor! At first, i figured she would stay with Carl and Judith but then I said..... She is an important asset, and many fuck ups happened during the first attack at Woodbury, I wondered what were to happen if Eleanor was there; I can't wait to see what she can do. 
> 
> See you in the next chapter, I promise to make a back up of my chapters to not go through this nightmare again....
> 
> I promise...... ¬.¬'


	6. Extraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Glenn have been captured by the governor. And the newcomer, Michonne, is willing to help Rick and his group to get them back from Woodbury..... a suicide mission?

 

Waiting, for what felt like an eternity. Eleanor asked to herself why did she have this distinct feeling of  _deja vu;_ maybe because they were doing the same thing she did back then, at the town near Hershel's farm. They were waiting. 

It was night-time, leaving the pick-up hidden on the road, at least three hundred meters from where Michonne said Woodbury was. At first, she thought it was all some kind of trap, not that she couldn't handle herself.... but a whole town secluded from the walkers was simply impossible to her; and she would have admired the inventive and leadership behind that man they called governor, if he hadn't kept Maggie and Glenn as prisoners.

They waited behind a forgotten old car, left beside the trees that surrounded the main road to Woodbury. On top of the large barricade before them, strong lamps shed light on the near road, and the 'paramilitary wannabees' walked around with different types of weapons, from riffles to compound bows, and Eleanor looked at them amused, trying to figure out who was dangerous. 

'pst'

She turned around, and Michonne glared at her for a brief moment, before disappearing into the trees, Eleanor tugged Rick's shirt before disappearing behind her. She could hear his complaints of not waiting for his orders, but she couldn't let the black woman out of her sight..... not before they were inside. 

They passed under a barricade, it was a dark part, near the trees and that couldn't be completely protected, Eleanor followed the black woman easily, as she sneaked to the left, a little white house stood before them, and the door wasn't looked. For a moment, Eleanor's thoughts drifted, asking herself if all the doors in that little town were also unlocked. Her mind also diverted in the disposition of that house, a part was a storage, too meager to be the main storage; and next to it, it seemed there were some improvised hospital gurneys. 

 

"Is this where you were held prisoner?" asked Eleanor suddenly 

"I wasn't a prisoner, I was questioned...." she corrected. 

"Then, you think Glenn and Maggie were brought here too? How did you escape?" asked Eleanor

"I decided to leave" Michonne answered back, frustrated of the little drops she was getting for answers, Eleanor huffed exasperated. Rick caught up to both of them, Daryl and Oscar following close behind.

"Where do you think you were going" Rick whispered angry, looking at Eleanor

"We found an entrance didn't we" she countered back. 

"So where are Glenn and Maggie then?" He said apprehensive and turned his annoyment to Michonne. Daryl walked past Eleanor, Rick, and Michonne; going for the end of the room they were in; a plastic curtain was set on a window, and Daryl tugged it slightly to look outside. "Any idea where else they could be?" he walked past Eleanor to Daryl. the young man, never once trusting the black woman, turned to her rather serious. 

 

"You said there was a curfew" he grunted, there were people walking in pairs through the streets, and they looked like civilians. 

"There is, those are stragglers" she countered back 

If someone comes here and they fund us, we'll be sitting ducks, we have to move" ended Rick, Eleanor walked up to him and was about to suggest something, but Michonne beat her to it. 

"They could be in his apartment"

As if standing beside a mirror, both Eleanor and Rick turned at her at the same time, giving the same confused frown. The parallel was broken once Eleanor turned completely and her head moved slightly, making her confusion more evident

"His apartment?" she asked, from all the possible places she could have suggested... oh

 

_Oh.... Now she gets it...._

 

"His apartment...." Daryl tempted, annoyed "What if they ain't at his apartment" 

"We search. somewhere. else."  The woman hissed. 

"you said you could help us" 

"I'm doing what I can"          .... _bullshit...._

 

"We haven't got all night to look around for" Eleanor walked back to the other side of the room, Rick and Daryl following behind her "we need to split-"

"What if she's leading us to a trap" whispered Oscar

"The more reason to split..." Eleanor whispered back "Whatever little war she tries to bring on this town... is not on us, we're cutting her loose"

"Finally on your senses?" Eleanor glared at Daryl, who just smirked at her. 

Rick nodded, not really asking himself what made Eleanor change her mind so suddenly; she stopped trusting the woman and that was rather convenient for him... he was not going to ask. Then, before they could move, the sound of a click followed by some steps echoed in the room.

 

someone was inside.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Annoyed, he was annoyed.

 

" You are good with her, have you got any little sisters?" 

"No" Beth answered kind of awkward, Axel tried his best to smile. 

"How old are you anyway?"

 

_Don't you dare_

Carl glared at Axel while crossing his arms over his chest. He knew his figure was less than imposing, and for the past 30 minutes, Axel ignored him pretty well, his attention completely on Beth. 

"17" she gave a reluctant smile. He remembered his mother talking about this with him before..... and it annoyed him. Carl wished Hershel was here, where was he anyway.... why was this man even here.... Why did his father let him inside the prison, When did this happen?!

"17.... interesting" he purred and Carl grew more annoyed, if possible. However, his unease washed away when Carol called for him and he reluctantly stood. Ah, he remembered...., Axel and Oscar were now members of the group, they helped when the walkers attacked, when.... that happened. How could he forget, he wondered. He walked to the door and peered, he could hear Carol's angry whispers and he wished she told him he wasn't getting near them again..... now that would be good. 

 

He turned around and looked at Beth, she wasn't even faced, and.... taking advantage of those confidence bursts he had lately, he sat next to her, just where Axel was before. 

"I think Carol told him to stay away from you...." he began, trying to choose his words "He was annoying" he frowned. 

"It is... a little annoying but, I think none of it" she smiled shyly "Back at home, I used to get a lot of that too... dad hated it, I eventually learned to ignore it; even though.... I still think is kind of.... gross?" she tempted, crunching "I don't know, I suppose it depends...."

"depends?" Carl asked confused

"On How old are them, and if you like them back... I guess; you are still too young to worry about that kind of stuff" she joked. Carl sighed, he didn't want to be too young for everything, he should be able to get it, but he couldn't help to feel confused. He got up. 

"I'm going to search for Hershel, he should be taking Judith to sleep.... would also be good for him to stay around" he said, going for the entrance of the door. He could hear Beth mentioning he didn't need to be so serious about it, but he'd rather not hear....

He was not going to be a little kid forever, he'll eventually get it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Gunshots, a machine gun roared in the night, and the reaction was instantaneous... People, scared and anxious people walked around alarmed, may of the sentinels went down, trying to understand what was going on, Who got inside. Eleanor frowned, it was not them, but they were going to get caught in the middle of it anyway. 

"That must have been Glenn and Maggie.... they got away?" asked Eleanor and Rick looked at her apprehensive, "I think we could follow the guys outside find the commotion" 

Rick nodded and, with Eleanor to his right, they sneaked around the houses, trying to avoid the people they saw. The man that entered the small house was a guard yes.... but inoffensive, hardly a danger. Eleanor asked herself what was this all about, she expected to see something else.... Mad bloodthirst soldiers that shot and threatened everything on their way, but apart from the worried guars walking around with guns, she saw scared people... scared of them. it made no sense at all, did they made a mistake, was this place exactly.... she wanted to know. 

 

**_You don't have to... They are not our concern_ **

 

Eleanor looked around, the streets soon disappeared, and a series of shady hallways appeared before them, Eleanor noticed to her horror that they were covered in blood gashes, among other things.  Not a soul seemed to be there, and the place looked almost hidden.... where were they?

An authoritarian voice sounded from the other side and Rick stopped her, pinning her to the wall, next to him. Some men passed by, saying things Ellie didn't catch, they were too far away. She risked looking around, and they turned yet in another corner, a medium-large empty room appeared before them, and Eleanor turned to Rick. They heard the voices coming back, and Eleanor guarded her handguns, taking out a handkerchief and wrapping it around her mouth, she then got out a smoke grenade and one of her handguns. 

She gave a last look to Rick and Daryl and they both nodded, she nodded in answer and breathed in before throwing the small grenade, Rick and Daryl threw two more following that one. The alerted screams of the men were muffled over the implosion of the small devices, and Eleanor took a step forward, she noticed two people in straw bags and let her instincts take over. She shot as much as she could before ducking under the growing smoke. The men confounded shot everywhere they could, but she was too swift and never got her. The smoke was now thick and they tried to move to take cover, Eleanor could fire once more and heard a scream of pain... unsatisfied at the failed headshot, she retreated, behind her Rick and Daryl dragged the bagged people away.  

They ran outside, still some bullets clang onto the metal. 

"You didn't get all of them" Daryl pointed while they ran. Michonne couldn't resist but wide eye dumbfounded at the young man, Eleanor scoffed annoyed. 

"Well, it wasn't MY fault there were more than we expected" she complained. They reached back the street and they hid behind the houses again until they reached the first small corridor they arrived to. Glenn, who was barechested and completely beaten up stumbled on the ground, Eleanor gave a last look to the door before she saw it closing behind Michonne.... she stayed outside. She glared at the door, before turning her attention to Maggie and Glenn. The first one found her eyes and Ellie was pulled in a tight embrace, that she answered. 

"Are you alright?" asked Rick passing by Eleanor kneeled in front of Glenn and Checked if he had anything broken. The Asian boy looked at her and huffed, trying to smile, Eleanor gave him a compassionate look... anger boiling inside her. 

"How did you find us?" asked Maggie confounded

"You saw the woman that walked out the door?.... she alerted us and brought us here" explained Eleanor in the most calmed down tone she could possess. 

"She did what?" Rick hissed at her and walked over the window trying to spot her 

"The deal is sealed, she must have been gone to do her business I suppose" she shrugged back "I saw her walk out on her own accord"

"Then we are leaving... come on!" urged Rick, Oscar walked to Gleen to help him stand, and Maggie and Eleanor were helping him put on a shirt before leaving, then he dropped the bomb...

 

"This was Merle... he did this"  

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Carl gazed down, his light blue eyes entranced with the object in his hands. His little fingers caressed the carvings on the handle of Ellie's blade.... HIS blade, almost as if he was tracing them again. He sighed, he has been doing this for a while now, hoping his new toy would distract him from his worries.... but he grew kind of disappointed when he realized the object had the opposite effect, and he could not think of anything else. 

"Did Ellie give you that?" Beth, who sat beside him on the stairs, was filling up bullets in the gun magazines. Carl sighed again and nodded. 

"She said I would start to train with it" he got the blade out of its holster and the moonlight reflected on the polished metal, he turned it around, and the reflection passed through his eyes, blinding him with its strong light. 

"I bet when she comes back, she'll teach you how to use it" Beth tempted to lift his hopes up, he was sure she was trying, and he wished to please her...... but it was midnight now.... when were they returning exactly?.... would she be returning tomorrow morning?..... He hated it, he hated to feel like this again, it has been a long while since the last time he worried over Eleanor returning. He looked around, this wasn't the farm anymore, and his mother, Dale and Shane were gone; they weren't having dinner either...

 

"I finally managed to get Judith to sleep" Hershel stepped to them

"How are we on formula?" asked Carl, guarding the blade on its holster. 

 "Well..." considered Hershel "We have enough to last us for.... another month" he considered, 

Carl nodded and turned to him.

"I'll tell Carol to go search for some more by the end of the week"

"Ellie and your dad will be back with the others by then" said Beth, Carl turned to her

"You don't know that.... we won't know that until they come back" he looked down "until they come back, we have to keep on going by our own" he said in a decisive tone.

Hershel nodded but said nothing. Carl was about to look down to his blade again, but a shiver run down his spine. A piercing scream echoed through the halls, and Carl bolted up from his seat. Beth asked what was it, what would he know?..... he grew nervous. That scream reminded him off...

"Was that Carol?" asked Hershel

"It can't be, she's still outside on patrol" said Beth confused "whatever it is... is coming from the inside"

"I'll go check" he circled the belt with the blade around his waist and pulled out his handgun, the one with the silencer on. In the morning, when Eleanor and the rest were leaving, he was sorry he didn't think of giving her his gun... but now he was glad he didn't. Hershel stuck out his crutch and prevented Carl from moving, this one looked back at him.

"I can't let you go" said Hershel concerned

"My dad would go.... Eleanor too, it's the right thing to do" he said serious, and after some consideration and disregarding Beth's complaints, Carl walked down the corridor and onto the main dining area. The sound echoed again and he could hear it coming from the door that lead to the boiler room, he took a breath, and reached for a flashlight, ready to get inside.

He looked around, trying to remain as calm as possible, and concentrating only on the screams. They were making themselves clearer, and he wondered if he was close.... but suddenly, he stopped. A half-opened door stood before him, and he wide-eyed; he could recognize again the door of the boiling room and he realized that was the first time he came here again since.....

 

since.....

 

A growling behind him shock him away from his daydreaming and he turned to face a female walker, it had sneaked up behind him, and in reflex, he lifted up his gun and fired, directly on the head. The body fell lifeless in front of him, and he breathed normally again.... he should not be daydreaming like that. The echoes continued and he noticed that they weren't coming from the boiling room, he turned the corner and picked up is pace, in a large hall, to his surprise, he found the source of all that screaming.

Four strangers were fighting with a hoard of walkers, a black man, a black woman, a teenager and a white man. He noticed that on the floor, a latina woman hold her arm in pain, and Carl expected the worst. He cringed at the way the woman was screaming and literally calling all the walkers in the prison to them.

With an annoyed scoff, he proceeded to take down the walkers that were still on their feet. startled, the strangers looked back at where he was, startled.

  
"Come on!" he urged the strangers, more walkers were coming their way, Carl waited no more and made his way back, pointing his gun at the front again. He could hear the steps of the strangers behind him until there was a howl of pain, Carl turned around, the white guy that was carrying the injured woman fell to the ground, he could now clearly make the bite injury on her arm. "You have to leave her!" he urged

"not a chance" said the black guy, taking the body from the other one and lifting him up, they were again behind him and Carl continued on. they finally reached the main hall as they installed themselves on the center, Carl closed the door and locked it.

 

At the sound of crying, he looked behind him, the woman had already died. and it seemed the white guy was her husband, and the teen must be her child. He sighed, looking at the sad picture, surprisingly, didn't give him a hurtful discomfort, but a genuine compassion.... he knew what that felt like, and he knew what it had to be done. He walked over the grieving family pointing the gun to the woman's forehead.

"whoah, whoah wait a minute little guy" the black guy kneeled beside him, hands up in a surrendered position.

"She's dead... and she's been bit.... she hasn't got that long" Carl argumented, they had to now that, he didn't save them to have walkers erupting inside the cleared cell-block.

"Who the hell are you?" he turned to the black woman "how did you get here... who are you with?" Carl took a sharp breath and refused to get annoyed over her assumptions.

"look... we can help you... but first things first" he said, pointing again.

"wait!.... we'll do it" Carl turned now tot he black guy "we'll take care of our own" he affirmed, adn turned to the teen. Dying in pain and fear, as he flinched when Tyresse got out a hammer. Carl sighed and walked away, giving them space, he looked at the dramatic scene and wished Eleanor was here.... she was the one who actually explained around things, convinced people... charmed people around; not him.

He frowned and considered his options. Taking the opportunity before him, he turned around and closed the door tot he cellblocks behind him. locking it just before they noticed; and by the time the back woman did notice, he was far away from the fenced door. she called out to him, demanding to open the door, but Carl limited himself to look at her, the black man got up as well.

"Look, you are safe here, and have nothing to fear.... you have water and food, so you'll be fine" Beth walked beside him, looking confused at the people before them. The woman got even more nervous and demanded him to open the door, kicking it and screaming out of herself. Carl remained still, he had no problem being the adult in that discussion. The woman banged the door and the black man took her away, trying to make her come to her senses. Finally, Carl turned around and walked away, Beth tailing behind him.

"but... are you going to leave them there? aren't you going to help them?"

"I just did" said carl with a frown "we don't know them.... they are not getting inside" he ended serious.... again, he wished Eleanor was there to explain things up, he hated doing so.

 

She better come back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Repeat that..." Eleanor's confused whisper escaped her lips, the room fell silent.

 

"He threw a walker at me! I saw him, face to face" said Glenn in pain and hate

"My brother is the governor?" Daryl frowned, as confused and dumbfounded as Eleanor was.

"No, he is someone else... Merle is like, his lieutenant or something" said Maggie

"But what did he bring you here? why did he take it out on you if he knew us?" said Eleanor in denial.

"he tortured us until we told them were the prison was.... we are sorry, we couldn't hold out"

" no need to apologize" rick hunched over them and gave Glenn a path on his knee, before moving again.

 

Eleanor risked a glance at Daryl, he looked down, pacing around.... like a lost puppy. Eleanor sighed in worry, this was the last thing she needed that day.... the very last thing she expected in her lifetime.

"We need to move" Eleanor suggested after a determined huff " there is a pick-up not too far away from here... all we need to do is find our way through the same spot we came in.... jump over the wall if necessary"

"Elle... wait!" Daryl said "I-If Merle's around.... i-i-i need to see him"

"This is not intended to hurt you Daryl, but I hardly believe your brother want's any good for us.... I don't think Glenn hid your existence from him and that didn't help him" Eleanor said worried, but Daryl shacked his head in denial, and Eleanor tried her best to not show the surprise she felt... that she realizes just how much Daryl cared for his older brother.

"He's my brother... he.... he wouldn't-" Rick walked up to him

"Look we've got to get out of here, and right now I need you... Daryl, I need you with us" Rick cut any explanation short, but maybe it was what Daryl needed, getting his head cold again, he nodded.

They used one of the last smoke grenades they had, but with he people alerted, they were easily spotted, the smoke dispersed and they could gain territory, the straight line they were trying to make had to be destroyed and one by one they tried to cross the street to the other side. Oscar almost had Glenn on his shoulders, and Maggie was beside them. Eleanor tried her best to shoot the people around, getting some decent headshots. IF there was a doubt in her mind that these people weren't dangerous, she had to let it aside.... she no longer had that privilege.

Almost reaching the wall, they had to take cover on the brick entrance of a house. they were surrounded..... cornered, sentinels on the wall, people appeared from the other side of the street.

"head out fo the street, I will cover behind you" said Daryl, recharging the guns and passing them to the rest.

"We can't leave you behind... we have to stay together" said Maggie

"We will never make it in a whole piece...." said Eleanor "he is right, we have to hold on until you pass through, you are the slowest of us, you need to get there first, We'll cover for you" she looked at Daryl and he considered his options, but nodded.

"fine, three points, I'll be at the center, Daryl, on the right.... Eleanor guard the left; once Maggie and Glenn are on the other side, you are the first one to move"

"Don't need to ask me twice" she answered, nodding. Daryl sued the last smoke bomb before walking to the right, first one to take cover and shot, Eleanor reached her post just as easily, not far away from hey were and Rick took his place on the center. The tirade of gunshots made themselves evident again, and even if they didn't see a thing, the sides were so well defined they were certain they had to hit at least something.

Oscar marched with Glenn to one corner, decided to climb over it, it was formed by a school bus that seemed easy enough to climb. Eleanor focused her attention on the sentinels, taking one after the other, and leaving the path clear for them to cross, while Daryl and Rick took care of the people that came in the other direction.

With much effort, Oscar helped Glenn to the other side, and Maggie was Climbing when Eleanor decided it was time to make her move. She got up and headed for the school bus, but she turned a moment to signal Rick he could start pulling back....she stopped.

  
Rick looked into the distance, from between the fog, he thought he watched a hallucination again, those things were appeared on his mind.... before his eyes; Shane was dead... there was no way he would be there and yet, he was raising a shotgun at him.... firing.

Eleanor didn't have enough time to wonder why did Rick just kept looking at the stranger and doing nothing, she drew out her gun and fired at him..... she fired just after he did; and Eleanor cursed that moment for her aim to go errant because she tried to avert the shot that was actually aimed in her direction. Even given the situation at that moment, she could still hear the bullet gains metal, she could imagine getting its trajectory changed, or even broken in splinters.... she could feel one of those splinters grace against her thigh.... she could feel the burning pain fo it on her leg; but she had no time to react, and she screamed for Rick in pain.

Rick turned around, following the trajectory of the shotgun Shane fired, it landed right next to Eleanor, he could see the sparks of metal against metal, and he thought it was a close call, until Eleanor called out his name in pain, she grabbed her thigh and ducked, another gunshot also missed her by centimeters.... she ran back to her cover, and Rick turned to Shane, drawing his handgun and shooting at him..... Shane fell dead with a bullet to his brain; but Rick didn't get enough, he walked over to see him.... was he real? .... his own fear overpowered him when he finally saw the man for what he was... a stranger, it was not Shane..... Shane was dead.

  
"Rick!" Daryl called, not being able to move from his position, he assumed Eleanor was shot for good and was worried. Regaining his senses, Rick turned around and walked over to her.

"What the hell why didn't you shoot!" she complained, Rick was a loss of words, his question of concerned died on his own guilt "whatever... It was just a cut anyway, let's go!" she urged being helped by rick over the school bus. Rick helped her up, while Daryl stayed behind to cover him the best he could. Rick called for him, but Daryl urged them to keep on moving, having Eleanor injured, Rick had no choice but to comply.

  
"slowly... lay down slowly" Rick whispered to Eleanor as she frowned annoyed and sat down, grabbing her leg. it wasn't that serious.... she was going to live. They finally reached the other side and returned to their original hide on the woods

"We have to get Daryl, if I know him like I do.... he made sure we were on the other side and he stayed for asshole Merle" Eleanor complained.

"you are going straight back to the prison... with Maggie and Glenn" he ordered, looking at Oscar, Oscar nodded.... ready to go back into that hell for Daryl. But then, all motions stopped, when a rustling was heard. Rick waited with hope Daryl would appear in the last minute, but instead, he got a face he really rather never see again in his life. The black woman, Michonne, literally emerged back from the earth, she was covered in blood and stumbling but he could care less. He raised his gun. "Where the hell were you" he sneered in hate, while the woman stood up "put your hands up, and turn around... turn around!?" he ordered, the woman complied quite fast, and Rick took her katana away, he put his gun down and warily walked to her.

"Rick" Eleanor warned him, rather tired

"did you get what you came for?" he taunted in pure hatred

"Rick.... let her be" Eleanor added tired

"no!" he snapped back "she ditched us! and because of that, you are injured and Daryl is still inside!?"

"You wanted help to get here... and I brought you here.. to save them" she justified herself.

"well thanks for the help" he spat back, with all the sarcasm he could get.

"You still need help to get them back tot he prison" the woman continued and Eleanor frowned confused, then... she noticed. Before Michonne was beyond untrusting and stubborn, she felt like she was doing them a favor... her attitude was different, even if she proposed her help again, this time around it did felt like she wanted to help... and Eleanor just wondered what happened inside to make her change that much. "...Or go back in there for Daryl. I-I... you need me"

Silence was followed after that, but Rick sighed and Eleanor did the same thing.

 

  
"I can't believe we are doing this again"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I apologize for the horrendous delay, I've had a tough week on the university. However, I'd like to believe this chapter came out slightly longer than the other ones, so at least I hope it pays off. 
> 
> Yeah! This chapter came out rather interesting, I loved to portrait both Eleanor and Carl's perils in a parallel perspective, but problems are far from over... hey, at least Oscar didn't die; let's hope he survives for a lot longer... I liked his character the moment I saw him.... so dignified (for a prisoner XD)
> 
> I hope you like it, see you on the next chapter.


	7. The right-hand man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attempt to rescue Glenn and Maggie from the governor was not a complete success. Michonne disappeared in the middle of a hurried escape, Daryl got left behind and Eleanor was injured. What would Rick and Eleanor do now? Will they get back Daryl? There are some revelations they wish they never got, and also more news that they would like to expect.

 

 

“Rick!”

Eleanor ran through the woods, limping from time to time, grasping the bandage over her thigh in an attempt to minimize the movement. From her side Glenn, Maggie and Michonne were catching up to her; from the other… Rick, Daryl, and Oscar were approaching. Eleanor shallowed uneasy at the fourth person that came with them. Rick wanted to reach Eleanor and ask her if everyone was alright… but the situation wouldn't let him. Soon Glenn and Maggie pointed their guns at Merle, the fourth person of the team, Daryl got in front of his brother in a protective manner, Oscar walked up to Glenn…. That had a serious murder intent, and Eleanor just stood in-between, looking from Glenn and Oscar to Rick, while this one pointed his gun to the dangerous Michonne, katana out and ready to decapitate someone.

 

“Hold it, everyone please...” said Eleanor lifting her arms

“Put that thing down!” sneered Rick to Michonne

“He tried to kill me!” she hissed back

“Why the hell is he here!” Glenn screamed in pure hatred.

“Hey we both took our licks man”

“Shut the fuck up Merle!” Eleanor sneered, she turned to Glenn “Glenn… be reasonable”

“Reasonable? Wha…. Are you serious right now?!“ Glenn huffed in disbelieve, but Eleanor walked closer to him, grabbing the barrel of the gun. Glenn tensed…. As much as Rick and Maggie did

“We both know what he deserves… but we are doing this for Daryl” she warned. Glenn glared at her, his nostrils flaring just a moment, before he sighed in resignation, lowering his gun. This development made Merle chuckle, resting on a tree, looking at the people present.

Michonne glanced at Glenn and Eleanor and back at Rick. This one still had that icy and intimidating glare that told her to back away and do what he said.

 

“Yeah you know how to hold them down ain't ya babe…” teased Merle

“She’s doin’ more than you did! Hangin around that crazy psyco back there!” Daryl shot back annoyed; his idiotic attitude getting on absolutely everyone’s nerves.

“Oh he is the charmer, I’ll tell you that…. While he let your little friend here to die in the woods” he said signaling Michonne “He had it going big time with her girlfriend Andrea!” he smirked, moving his tongue around looking at Michonne.

“Andrea…. what Andrea?” Eleanor huffed annoyed, but he stopped and frowned "You can't mean...... Andrea's alive?"  Rick looked back at Michonne... His confused and yet surprised stare was demanding for an answer. “You knew Andrea?.... since when? How?” Eleanor rushed to ask all the questions that Rick was forming on his mind. The black woman turned her eyes to her for a brief moment, before looking back at Rick; her surprised but mistrustful face made Rick grimace. “Are you sure is OUR Andrea?”

“She was right next to the governor” Daryl commented in spite. Michonne seemed to want to attack him this time but Rick sneered at her again, and she stopped.

“Oh yeah! It is OUR Andrea! These two cuddled up all winter, hm! Hm! Hm!.... did you know my Nubian queen here had a pair of PET-walkers?.... walking them around on a leash” Merle amused himself, Eleanor couldn’t help but to grimace for a moment at the possibility, even if her mind was telling her it must have had something to do with their own protection. “no arms… no mouth… a little ironic now that I think about it;  we picked up both… Andrea was close to dying; in the end heh..... let’s just say she liked it in Woodbury better than this feisty one did”

“You tried to kill me” Michonne spat back in spite, Rick remained by her side, alert of any move that would suggest her lifting her katana again.

 

“Okay, let me get this straight, you were after Michonne but…. How the hell does that concerns us or the prison at all!? You—“ But Eleanor cut herself short, her angry tone was still there… but the words vanished. Her glare turned into surprise and Merle silently smirked at her little realization “you…..” she said even more angry now “you coward…… spineless bastard!”

“Eleanor” warned Rick, Michonne was already a handful and he didn’t want to know what triggered Elle so suddenly.

“You were supposed to kill Michonne but she got away, you failed! And you took Maggie and Glenn to the governor as a little consolation price… he will kill us all only because you wanted to save your own skin!?”

“Then we can consider ourselves even…… right smart cookie” he gave her a murderous glare, and Eleanor backed away, her own gilt backlashing at her “But Asian boy here is no better than us, is he?” he snorted looking from Eleanor to Glenn that was behind her “He sold you all out just because we teased his bitch a little bit”

“I’ll fucking kill you!?!” Glenn tries to take it at him again and Eleanor uses her own body weight to keep him from going closer to Merle; he begging’s to laugh as Daryl get in front of him as shield but warns him to shut the fuck up. “He is not going near us again!!” Glenn frees himself from Eleanor and walks back to the car; Maggie tails behind him and Oscar just walks out of the uncomfortable situation. Rick urges Michonne to get moving with a sneer and after some hesitation… she complies; it is Eleanor who gives a hurt, tired and somewhat disappointed look to Rick and Daryl before walking away herself.

 

 

“This is not going to work”

“It’s gotta….. the governor might be on his way to the prison right now; we could use what he knows against him”

“Are you serious right now? Will you have him sleep in the same place as Carol! Beth!”

“He ain’t no rapist—“

“But his buddy is!” Maggie looked at Glenn with an uncomfortable angry face, Eleanor guessed as much… in reality, they were not sure what did the governor do to Maggie exactly, this one told Ellie that it wasn’t rape and Eleanor believed her “You heard Ellie! He sold us out to save his skin, he could be doing the same thing now”

Rick glanced at Eleanor, this one was sitting on the front of the pickup... she remained silent, something Rick found completely unnerving. She didn’t comment, she didn’t defend and she didn’t accuse. Rick wanted to prompt her to speak her mind but refrained from it…. Her silence was actually a better demonstration than words….. she didn’t want Merle around them either.

“you gotta understand you’ll do the same thing in my place….. he is my brother!” Daryl, to everyone's surprise, was trying to talk things out. This unusual reasonable side of him was the only reason Glenn refrained for inquiring any further, and he retracted, not giving any other opinion. Rick sighed frustrated, realizing the two most reasonable people in the group were stubbornly standing their ground on the worst possible occasion.

Rick was not the only one to notice this, Daryl also stepped back.

“And what about the last samurai over there, does she get to stay and my brother not” he asked indignantly. At the mention of her name.... Michonne, that was on the opposite side of the road, lanced a piercing glare to the lot that glanced at her, then returned to glare knifes at Merle, that minded his business on their side of the road... a little further away. 

“She doesn’t get to stay” a subject that Eleanor no longer wanted to step in either. Thankfully for Rick, he didn’t want to look at the woman ever again.

“She guided you to us” Glenn actually tried to defend her; Daryl frowned at his judgment

“Then she ditched us…. She’s too unpredictable to be around. Just as Merle, he’ll have the people at the prison on each other’s necks” He balanced both cases as too dangerous to consider; the blame of Eleanor’s injury fresh on his mind…… the memory of that ghost Shane fresh on his mind.

 

Daryl gave a look around the faces that stood before him. Now no one was speaking, at least Eleanor was trying to defend his brother at first, but her favor was something that you could gain as fast as you can lose it..... and with damn good reason. He sighed in defeat.

“Fine… we’ll fend for ourselves”

“Daryl wait, you don’t have to leave” Glenn was pulled out of his little shell.

“It’s both of us or nothing” the stopped looking at the indecisive faces “He’s blood….. Rick, he’s family”

“Blood’s got nothing to do with it… he’s not our family, you are Daryl” said Glenn “My family….. YOUR family is right here” he said looking at the group “and waiting back at the prison”

 

“…… say goodbye to your pop’s for me” after a pause, Daryl brushed past Maggie and to the back of the pickup. Eleanor looked at him while Glenn and Maggie stayed behind calling for him dumbfounded. Rick catches up with him.

“There has to be another way—“ he almost begged

“Don’t ask me to leave him, I only did that once”

“You do get what we started right?” Rick began in a worried tone “you realize that”

“no, him no me….. it’s all I can say” he says taking his handgun and some arrows, Rick stood back baffled.

“You better be careful out there” Rick almost jumped started, Eleanor walked around him to face Daryl, this one looked at her in a mix of confusion and resentment "Thad psyco is also going out for you, you know?”

“I know, be careful yourself” Daryl answers while wrapping his back-pack around his shoulder, standing straight to look at both of them, Eleanor sighs

“I thought I could stay out of this but I can't help myself” she begins and Daryl smirks “Both you and Glenn are wrong and right at the same time; I don't want Merle with us or without us.... I want him far away from you. He's not worth this Daryl.... not the way he is right now, and this might sound cruel but, since he's gone... you've changed; you have matured, survived, you are strong, loyal and leader material; Rick, me and everyone… we can trust you things we wouldn’t dare to trust anyone else….. because it’s you, you are a good reliable person. And Merle will only weight you down”

She glances at Daryl serious, the conflict shows on his face, as he looks down

"you don’t know that….”

“Oh well... I need to cool down my anger to realize I'm wrong” she teased annoyed “But if you ever manage to stick his ego up on his ass…. Come back, Rick and me.... we’ll wait for you”

 

Daryl looked at Eleanor and Rick; then down before nodding. Eleanor noticed his struggle between feeling loved and getting angry, and she smiled. 

“Take care of little ass-kicker, and Carl…. He’s one tough kid” he says as he turns to walk away

“I know……” she says, a brilliant smile spreading on her lips at the thought of her little man

He walks to meet his brother who is still in the woods, and he cynically welcomes his brother with a pat on the back, motioning him to leave just as Daryl gives a last glance to Eleanor and Rick. This second one feels the bitter anger on his tongue, while Eleanor imagines Merle as Satan himself, smiling victorious while he takes away that soul straight line to hell. She sighs defeated and sits on the truck of the pickup, weapons accommodated for her to sit on a side, since there as no more space up front.

“Now what….”

“we’ll figure it out” Rick pats Eleanor’s shoulder before walking away: He was grateful to know Eleanor’s thoughts, his blood now was boiling over the certain truth she shared with him and Daryl. Their situation aside, he also felt that Daryl was much more than he gave himself credit for, and all that would be wasted on Merle. He was also restless by thinking Daryl would have to carry the load that Merle represented.

He walked to the pilot seat and Michonne just so happen to have walked back to it, they collided gazes and Woodbury came to his mind all over again.

“We patch you up, and then you are gone” he hissed and Michonne nods obediently. Rick pets on the pilot seat and they are off.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Tyreese…. where did they say we could bury them?" The black woman, Sasha, asked her brother. Tyreese was carrying the body of Allen’s wife Donna. She was covered in a dirty bed sheet. The blonde teen that gave them the sheet, Beth, also gave them directions to find a proper burial place for Donna; they stopped in the middle of the inner yard, a metal fence separated it from the field that opened before them

“At the back of the field, near the other graves” Tyreese looked around one more time; the field, aside from some debris and garbage, was oddly empty…. Amazing even, considering how they had been running around for their lives for almost two months, surrounded everywhere by walkers, never getting a proper rest.  There was a collective agreement between these four people that this feeling of security was a rare commodity these days, and more than before they wanted to stay in this place…. No matter what.

“Now is our chance” Sasha turned to look at Allen, who had taken some steps over the fence while catching their breath.

“Chance of what?” asked Sasha in an innocent tone, however, a suspicion grew on her mind. Ben approached his father and also looked down the fence. From her point of view, at the other side of the field, there was a fenced door where the kid…. Carl and a woman they didn’t know were standing guard. 

“We ask them for a hand,  get a hold on those weapons…”

“What?”  Sasha could barely believe her eyes “We are here to bury Donna “

“And we will, after” Tyreese and Sasha keep looking at Allen and Ben in disbelieve “look at this place! It is secure”

“These are good people Allen” Tyreese said in a serious tone “They saved our lives, gave us shelter… food, how can you even suggest such a thing, these are children, old people… they have a baby for goodness sake!”

“you’re living in the past Ty…… so are you” he said referring to Sasha “This is survival of the fittest, plain and simple; in here we live and our there we die, and I’m not waiting around for the rest of their group to come back and—“

The crack of the metal gate stopped their ranting; from the inside of block C came the blond teen and the convict Axel, holding a pair of shovels.

“Go some tools for you” he commented; Tyreese, sensing the danger, grabbed Allen by the shoulder with a strong enough grip to prevent him from moving, while Sasha took both shovels in her hands.

“Thank you…” she said kind of awkward, while Allen shrugged off Tyreese’s hand

“We are sorry about your friend, if there’s anything you need help with…. Don’t hesitate to ask us” said Beth with a little smile

“It’ll be alright, we’ll take it from here” Sasha hurried to say with another smile, and both Axel and Beth turned around to leave. Tyreese came to her side, also with a restless face…. Waiting for them to go inside again before Allen managed to do something. But then, just as Beth was opening the door to leave, Axel stood behind and came back to them. Sasha looked behind her expectant, while Allen and Ben were approaching; she feared they thought taking care of the convict first was going to make it easier to take the prison later, and Tyreese did so as well, as he turned to Allen with a warning glare.

“You know… you look like good people, and I-I wish we could help you stay with us, we really do” Sasha turned around in a heartbeat, Axel scratched his head unsure, but he already got the attention of the people present. “Truth is, Rick is not so willing to take people in, it took us a time….. for Oscar and me, to convince him to let us in, he was on his way to throw us out”

“But you stayed” Tyreese answered back with a hopeful face.

“We helped them when they needed to, we have been helping them since….. you can prove yourselves if you convince him to give you a chance; it could be difficult but, if you were to talk to Daryl or Eleanor first—“

“Who are this Daryl and Eleanor” Allen asked behind Sasha, she glanced at him for a moment, but she couldn’t read his face, and that left her restless.

“He always listens to them, he trusts them the most” Axel assured “I hope you can talk to them when they come back”

“Thank you for this information, really,” Said Sasha, when she noticed Axel was leaving for good, he smiled and closed the door; leaving the four people alone again. They looked at each other in silence, but the new possibility seemed to relax Allen, and for Sasha, that’s all they needed at the moment. They just needed to bury Donna and then….. figure out how to talk to these people they knew nothing about.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Eleanor looked around her as the gates to the prison opened. She noticed Carol was the one to open the door, until she saw a brown hat over the other side, opening the inner fence.

She jumped out of the vehicle that was still slowing down, and turned around, Light blue eyes wide-eyed at her sight, and a relieved smile spread across his face before he runs to meet her. Eleanor tried the same with long strides, and she kneeled opening her arms to meet those that were already open and trying to meet her height

“What took you so long” he whispered with a relieved sigh.

“Oh that’s a story on its own…. I’m sorry we took so long” she whispered back, Rick got out of the pickup and also walked to Carl, this one passed from Eleanor to Rick. Eleanor winced while trying to stand, she grabbed her bandaged thigh and Carol helped her up.

“You’re injured” the statement had a hint of distress,  Rick turned to look at Eleanor who greeted Carol.

“Ah it’s just a scratch, nothing to worry about bud” she tried to shake off the matter, and Rick got up while Carol inspected the windows of the vehicle.

“If it were nothing it wouldn’t be hurting… Maggie, take her inside” he said and the young woman nodded, Eleanor sighed defeated and proceeded to walk back into the vehicle, this time with enough space.

“Can I go with her?” asked Carl restless and Rick smiled, he put his hand over his son’s nape

“Sure, why not…. Oscar you wouldn’t mind going back walking—“

“Where’s Daryl?” asked Carol nervous, she was wringing her hands and looked at Rick expectant.

“He’s fine, alive just….. Not here, it would be better if Rick explained that to you” Eleanor said from the pick-up, Carl gave her a quizzical look before getting in himself. Oscar got out and beside the inner door. The pickup passed by the second fenced door and the only thing Eleanor could catch was Rick thanking Oscar for staying before they were too far away.

Eleanor looked down, and noticed that Carl glanced at her, and then back at her thigh, he played with a loose corner of the bandage…. He was frowning, and Eleanor put a hand on his shoulders.

“Does it hurt?” Carl glanced over his hat and Eleanor smirked

“No… not really…… just a little” Carl gave a little snort and snickered. Eleanor smiled and settled in the car. She noticed Carl looked around him, and she could tell his gaze hardened looking at Michonne, that was beside her but turned again with worry over Glenn. At the figure of Glenn, Elle couldn’t help but worry herself; they had the worst outcome on their hands. Even if anyone was seriously injured, they barely made it out alive. She didn’t have the chance to look at that governor, but she was sure that he would now paint them as the bad people that broke inside as a declaration of war; he would blame the deaths of ‘innocent’ people on their hands and would prompt anyone on his crazy enterprise of taking over the prison….. What to do, would they leave this place that was so hard to come across? Would they fight?

The car stopped in the front of the prison, and Maggie hurried to come out and greet Beth and Hershel. Carl got out and helped Eleanor that despite her complains, let herself be pampered.

 

 

“What a present you bring to me” Hershel commented to the sight of Eleanor, this one smiled and let herself be hugged by Beth that thanked her. “Where’s Rick?”

“He’s on his way here, with Oscar and Carol…. He had to stay behind to explain….” Eleanor stopped herself and Hershel frowned “It’s a long story concerning Daryl, he’s fine but found someone he knew at Woodbury… someone we couldn’t have with us” Hershel nodded, trying to understand Ellie’s words.

“And you…. You managed to take a good look at this… Governor” asked Hershel

“I promised I would stay out of it and I did, you can ask Rick though… he, however, knows exactly what kind of monster that man is…. I’d rather take a nap for now” she joked

“You sound like you need it, I’ll go check that in a moment” he pointed to her leg, and she scoffed, before reaching the door, Hershel stopped them again “Carl has a surprise for you too”

“Does he?...." she looked back at Hershel, once she closed the door she turned to Carl   "Do you?” 

“Better look at it” Carl answered while walking down the corridor

“So you weren’t THAT bored while I was gone…” she picked at him

“It’s not my fault things happen while you are gone” Carl bickered back, and Ellie smirked; she tailed after him more amused than annoyed.

“Crash and Burn! ….. I didn’t get to meet the governor you know….. I kept my promises” she teased, however, her smug smirk disappeared when they reached the entrance to the common area of block C. There, she gazed back at four people she never met before.

Eleanor walked down the stairs slowly while Carl sat on a chair with his gun out, Eleanor glanced at the child’s reaction and back at the strangers with a serious distrustful look. What this the surprise? Did Carl meet these people? Why were they here? For how long?.... Why were they still here?

“Well….. Hello there” she smiled, and her voice echoed in the silent pavilion, making the strangers startle for a second. “I’m guessing Carl helped you?” she turned to the little man and this one answered with a stare.

“Hello…. I’m Tyreese, and this is my sister Sasha, these are Allen and Ben and… yes, he saved us… we were cornered by walkers” The tall black man looked from Eleanor to Carl and back, he seemed confused.

“We want to talk to the leader of your group” the white man, Allen…. Stepped up and Ellie turned her gaze to him.

“You wouldn’t mind waiting a little longer… we just arrived and we would like to take our breaths—“

“Eleanor” The four of them jumped, another voice echoed through the pavilion, Rick and Hershel just arrived and they went down the stairs. Eleanor scoffed and went for the entrance to the blocks cells, where Carl was waiting for them. Rick barely gave the strangers a glance before going inside. And the four newcomers were left alone….. Again.

 

 

“Oh please let me be good sir! This is but an occupational hazard” Eleanor dramatized and Hershel had no other choice but to laugh at it. Eleanor smiled contented, while the old man gave a little pat at her leg.

“Ah nothing surpasses the dislocated ankle”

“Everything is daisies compared to that bloody ankle” she complained and Hershel restrained another laugh the best he could. It was already getting dark, and Eleanor’s mind ran around the different things they had to do “So… about the people in the common room” Ellie began

“They seem inoffensive, we heard screams in the night and Carl went to investigate…. He found them and brought them here” Hershel told her in a serious mood.

“Did they tell you anything about them?”

“A lot actually… they told us they were from around Jacksonville they used to be a large group until their camp was overrun 6 weeks ago, they have been wandering ever since. They seem desperate to stay….. I told them Rick wouldn’t give in but they don’t seem to lose hope”

“now doesn’t that sound familiar” Eleanor teased and Hershel grimaced; it was interesting how Eleanor was talking about this situation with him… and she remembered her time in the farm when she as well held tight onto the hope this stubborn old man would give in and let them stay. “I suppose I could have a little talk with them and see for myself how inoffensive they are…. Right after I take a look at my honey eyes” her tone softened while standing up.

“You left before Carl could tell you; he and Rick named her Judith”

“That suits her perfectly” Eleanor smiled; the cries of little Judith prompted her to move faster out of the cell; she walked over to Beth and Rick, but as soon as she was about to make a comment, she frowned.

“Rick?” Eleanor called, he was holding the baby in an awkward position… if Eleanor had to choose another word it would be dangerous; but what seemed to truly unsettle her was the fact he was not paying attention to Judith at all, his gaze lost into something she couldn’t comprehend. Nervous to say the least, she hurried to be on his side, and stretch her arms, holding the little girl’s body. At the contact of her hands, Rick jumped startled and turned to Eleanor. His hold on the baby got more stable and he handed her to Eleanor with no protest and walked away. Elenor and Beth looked at each other while the first one hummed to the little angel, giving her little kisses here and there, soothing her to sleep. Judith fixed her hazel green eyes on Eleanor and curled up to the familiar chest, falling asleep. Eleanor looked up again in worry, to where Rick left…. She wondered what that was all about.  

 

Eleanor huffed, and searched for Carl after handing sleeping Judith to Beth,  she walked past Maggie, Glenn, and Hershel… them dealing with their own issues that by now Eleanor had a pretty clear picture of. Understanding her body language, Carl walked over the entrance of Block C and opened the door. The four strangers looked up expectant and Carl closed after them, Ellie pulled a chair and sat while Carl half sat over the table.

“So…. You already know Carl; I’m Eleanor… and you also know who Rick is. Hershel told me a little about your story before arriving here… and it’s safe for me to assume that you want to stay here with us …” she started with a friendly tone.

“Yes, we would like to stay; we wouldn’t be a bother…. And we would keep our share of work too” the man that was Tyreese stepped in, and Elle gave a comprehensive nod.  

“The issue here is that this is not a safe haven any longer; you would have to mainly help us against another group that wants to take this prison by force….. You would be risking your lives; you do get that… and I’m asking because I would like to assume you know how to handle a weapon”

“We do get the risks, and we know how to defend ourselves” Sasha stepped in, Eleanor gazed at the two siblings and wondered where all the courage Allen showed that morning had run off to.   

"And you.....Allen, what do you think about all of this? You don't mind risking your life and your son like that?"

Allen glared al Eleanor, but this one didn't feel intimidated. 

"You don't know how it is out there..." he said in remorse "I already lost my Donna to those things, and I'm not going back out there"

"Allen" warned Tyreese, but the white man seemed to ignore him

"One of your group, Axel, told us you could help us convince your leader to accept us.... then help us! if not, why are you the one asking this to us!"

"Allen, that's enough" it was Sasha's  turn to call his name in alarm, and Eleanor couldn't help but smile amused. Allen was had left his spot to go closer at Eleanor and he was now some steps away. Carl left the table and stood in front of Eleanor; Tyreese graved the arm of Allen motioning this one to stop. Eleanor stood as well, getting an arm on Carl's tensed shoulder. 

A dead silence took power of the common area of block C. Carl had his gun half raised at this point, and was slowly relaxing again, Allen noticed this reaction and let Tyresse drag him back to his previous spot.

"So you have already talked to other people on our group.... and, you are telling me Axel thinks I'll get you in" she began and both Sasha and Tyreese tensed "His and Oscar's acceptance had nothing to do with me.... in fact, when we found them, I told Rick to not take any chances and kill them on the spot" her smile disappeared and her gaze hardened, Carl couldn't help but look back at Eleanor curious, this was something he didn't know before. 

The tension did nothing but multiply. The hopeful gazes of the four changed to complete panic, and Sasha couldn't help but glare at Allen. Eleanor snickered and the four jumped, turning to look at her. 

"Don't be that scared about it, it makes it easier for me to tease you" she smirked and it was now Sasha's turn to glare, Eleanor sighed "I do know how it is out there.... I know all about it; we know what it is to lose something precious..... we know what it is to be desperate, and to beg for a save haven...... that's why we don't always take in strangers. I'm asking you all of this because, in the end, it doesn't really matter where were you before this, or how desperate you are, the only thing that matters is if you can be trusted or not..... that's the only thing that's going to matter to him as well"

Silence reigned for another couple of seconds before Carl put his gun away for good. The four before Eleanor were looking at each other, unsure of who should talk again; and before hey could decide, the door to the cellblock was opened again.

Ellie motioned Carl to go over Beth and Carol, while Rick walked over to Eleanor, he was followed by everyone except Michonne, that was sleeping completely out and locked in a cell of her own.

The tension that had partially dissipated had full force again, Rick looked at Eleanor and then past her, to the strangers before him. 

"Hi, I'm Tyreese" the black man stepped-in in a friendly manner, extending his hand to shake... but Rick didn't move, and Tyreese retreated it "This is my sister Sasha... Allen and his son Ben-"

 

 

“ How’d you get in? “ Rick cut Tyreese mid-sentence.

“Fire damage on the administrative part of the prison, the walls were down” he answered, Rick, frowned.

“That side’s completely overrun by walkers….. How’d you get this far?”

“We didn’t, we lost our friend Donna” Sasha stepped into the conversation

“They were lost in the tombs—“ began Carl but his father cut him short

“You let them here?” he sneered angry, and Eleanor got beside Carl

“Well I don’t think he had that much of a choice, and it’s not like his decision was a wrong one…. Was it?” Eleanor glared at Rick, and he stepped back, turning his bad temper to the strangers again.

“I’m sorry about your friend, we know what that’s like” he said in a rather harsh tone, not that he didn’t feel about it. Eleanor sighed, and looked at Tyresse, who was having a hard time already… trying to explain himself to Rick.

“Hershel said you could use some extra hands, and we are no strangers to hard work; we’ll keep our share, we’ll help you with that other group too… please, don’t let us out there again”

“No.”

“Rick…”

“No. No…. Eleanor we’ve been through this, with Thomas and Andrew…. Look what happened” Eleanor sighed

“I hardly believe that situation is as close as this one…. If my memory serves me correctly, they didn’t ask for a chance, they wanted for themselves what we worked so hard for” she walked over to Rick, and pulled his arm, Rick turned to her, still shaking his head but letting himself be dragged “to me, this situation makes me remember of a certain stubborn old man, that after a long talk let us stay in his home” she half smiled, and Rick looked down, nodding.

“Look what happened to him…” he commented and Eleanor smiled.

“Yeah…. He’s my favorite grandpa now” she answered and Rick scoffed in disbelieve “These people are desperate, they are searching for a place to be safe, and…… just as you said, we know how it is out there if it wasn’t for you maybe we wouldn’t have made it… at all” Rick looked up, his inner struggle expressed in a stern frown, a blue storm collided with a calming pair of dark brown eyes  “When I first met you I had faith you would prove to be someone I could trust, and you did; I think we could do the same for them now”

 

Eleanor half smiled again, and Rick looked around him…

He looked at the hopeful faces that were behind Eleanor, from his son to Hershel… Maggie and Carol, they were all expecting Rick to let these strangers in. He looked at Tyreese and Sasha, their pleading stares were waiting for his response, and those stares made him also remember a time when he felt cornered and desperate, when he wanted nothing more than a place to stay, for Carl and Judith to grow up in.  He looked back at Eleanor and this one smiled, he wondered how did she have that effect on him;  he wanted so badly to believe in her words, to still believe in her everlasting hope for the future. He graved her face with both his hands and took a deep breath….. he smirked, and looked down for a moment, before meeting her eyes again, with a tired but calm gaze.

“You are right…. You are always right” he whispered, and Eleanor gave him a wide smile.

“You heard that Oscar…. We get to search Ty and his friends a couple of cell blocks to sleep tonight” Eleanor commented while a collective sigh left the nervous people around them, Tyreese, was approximating to thank Rick and Eleanor……

But something was not right….

 

Eleanor’s hand instinctively took one of Rick’s, at first….. She gently caressed the strong grip that cupped her face, her smile slowly dissipated….. And a frown of confusion appeared over her eyes, the same eyes that tried to look onto the stormy blue she had in front of her; instead, she found a void, a darkness that only rivaled the deep sea in comparison…. She grew restless. Rick was no longer looking at her, he looked up…. he fixed his gaze on something that wasn’t there… on nothing at all.

“No… no, no, no you…. You don’t get to decide no” he whispered, a subtle hiss that maybe only Eleanor was close enough to hear, it chilled her to the bone, and the hand that was near her face dug its fingers into the strong grip of those foreign hands…. Her sister followed soon after, and Eleanor tried to escape the grip that was becoming too strong for her comfort.

“dad?” asked Carl in that nervous and uncertain tone that Eleanor hadn’t heard on him for quite the while; that only left her more nervous, as she now tried desperately to break free from it…. From him.

“Rick…” she pleaded “What’s wrong…. Rick”

“What are you doing here!” he screamed, letting go of Eleanor, the sudden release made her stumble backward, and Oscar help her to keep her balance. Her own fear soon infected all the present, while Rick paced around, looking at the same empty spot over the second-floor corridor “I can’t help you! Get out!? I can’t help you any longer! Get out!?”

“Hey… calm down dude” Tyreese lifted his hands scared, he thought this was because of him, and Eleanor looked around, she pulled Oscar to her and went over to Tyreese.

“Something is not right, I’m sorry about this…. this, he’s not like this.... please, believe me, he’s not like this” she whispered, and Rick screamed around again “Oscar take Ty and the rest to block D and wait for me”

“Rick…..” tempted Maggie as she approached Rick, but this one turned sharply

“what do you want from me!?” he screamed and got out his revolver,  Maggie gasped and backed away in a jump. Glenn looked at Eleanor, sharing an uncertain and frightened look.

“Calm down… ain’t nobody got to get shot here”

“Why are you still here… Oscar! Take them to block D!” Eleanor snapped, and this one urged the four newcomers to move outside “Glenn, get everyone inside” Glenn stood confused, but nodded and turned for Maggie and Beth, that even if they protested at first ….. They ended up complying.

“Wait, wait!.... Why are we going back…. Dad! Dad!” Carl called, while Carol had a strong grip on him, she and Hershel stood on the metal door, their hearts on their throats.

“Hey… hey, it’s alright…” she lifted her arms, trying to reach Rick who paced with his revolver from corner to corner, looking down…. pointing it to mid-air

“Why is she here…. Eleanor why is she here” he whispered, and the young woman stopped dead in her tracks…. A cold shiver ran down her spine.

“She’s not here Rick, look again… nobody’s here but us Rick” Eleanor tried to reason out.

“I’m not…. I’m not” he was shaking his head erratically, his expression turned from anger to desperation, and Eleanor’s own fear left her body.

“Look again…. Look again Rick” he stopped, and his gun fell to his side; Eleanor could finally get close enough to take it from him and he opposed no resistance.  He indeed looked up and huffed, snorted with an ironic laugh and looked down again.

“I’m tired…. I’m tired”

“I know… it’s alright” said Eleanor, but Rick backed away…. His desperate gaze had taints of guilt; guilt and fear. He walked away and out the door. Eleanor stumbled back and grabbed her left forearm…. The arm that had Rick’s gun….

 

It couldn’t stop shaking.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I beg for forgiveness!! This came out so late, so late :(
> 
> I literally bled out this chapter, between loads of assignments and presentations I had to do I really updated this chapter one paragraph a day... then it was a nightmare to have it all make sense together, but at least I can say I love what came out of it. 
> 
> At first, I thought Rick's insanity was something I didn't want haunting me, then.... I found it perfect and even made it more dramatic. 
> 
> Also, I've noticed that my tags for the series and the books are all over the place; this is my second fic and the first attempt of a series so I'm all ignorant about the proper use of tags and relationship tags. (it is the third part of a series and even if I promised Eleanor and Carl were to get together at some bizarre point, that still has a loooong way to go, the slowest burn.... eventual relationship.... child to adult.... something). I might as well change the tags all together for the next chapter, once I've had a good read at the rules behind them. 
> 
> I thank your patience, if you like it so far, please don't hesitate to comment, leave kudos... whatever you like. 
> 
> See you soon ;)


	8. Make a stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick had a breakdown, and Tyreese and his group fled scared. Rick's group is not without a leader, and with Daryl also gone..... it is up to Eleanor and Glenn to make a decision concerning the governor... or not?

 

“There ain't anything out here but mosquitoes and ants”

 

For once, a complete… real statement. It was still spring so Daryl was wondering why would it be so hard to find food this time around, the sound of piss against a tree trunk was not helping him either;  actually it was starting to get on his nerves.

“Patience, little brother… Sooner or later, a squirrel is bound to scurry across your path” Merle answered back.

“That ain't much food” Daryl clenched his jaw, looking through the scope of his cross-bow. What were they supposed to do with a meager squirrel; it hardly could feed both of them…. How about a rabbit, now that would be decent enough; how about the rations back at the prison, they fought a literal hell for those.

“More than nothing” Merle sipping his pants up pulled Daryl back from his own thoughts, he glared… annoyed.

“We'd have better luck going through one of the houses we passed back on the turn off” he suggested again.

“Is that what your new friends taught you? Hmm? How to loot for booty?” He walked over to him. Daryl risked a glance at Merle… Why would that not be a good idea? In winter the group managed to always find at least a bag of crackers or one canned soup; now that, along him catching a rabbit, squirrel or whatever….  and Eleanor and Carol’s smart rationing, assured that at least everyone had something on their mouths for the day.

“Then why don't we find a stream, try our luck with some fish?” Daryl suggested… again. They had no water for at least some hours now, it wouldn’t be that stupid to gather up for the night… or Merle truly expected them to wander around like lost animals, he was no animal.

“I think you're just trying to lead me back to the road, man. Get me over to that prison”

“Might not be a bad idea…. They got shelter. Food. A pot to piss in…” he stopped and a little smirk formed on his lips ‘ _and those twenty cozy beds_ ’ he thought, remembering Elle's first and foremost reason to stay in the prison.

“For you, maybe. Ain't gonna be no damn party for me” Merle mocked, and before he could notice, Daryl’s smirk was gone. He turned around to fully face his older brother… he didn’t want to admit it, but the fact he still hasn’t lashed out at Merle was simply because he didn’t want a fist on his head again.

“Everyone will get used to each other…..” Daryl commented with hope, Eleanor did say that if Merle had the intention to behave, she could do something to keep everyone from killing him. She wanted to understand, they all wanted to understand…. Daryl had to admit that the lot bunch was tough people.

“They're all dead. Makes no difference” Merle mocked again, Daryl glanced back at his brother for a moment, before looking to the other side, hiding his surprise and even worry the best he could “Right about now he's probably hosting a housewarming party where's he gonna bury what's left of your pals—“Merle spits to the ground before walking past Daryl “Let's hook some fish. Come on”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_We thank you for the offer, but we are not staying_

 

Eleanor gazed at the entrance of the outside field, Carol was accompanying Tyreese’s group to the entrance. She sighed, after Rick’s break down she managed to gather the little self-control she had left and walked to block D. She tried to explain that what happened wasn’t their fault and that block D could be for them to use in the time Rick would accept their presence again….. but they declined. They stayed for the night though and Elenor couldn't imagine what kind of discussion they had, who decided they should leave or where.

 

_It’s alright, if you ever decide to come back, you’ll be welcome; I’ll make it so… just, don’t go to Woodbury._

 

Eleanor couldn’t help herself and told them to avoid Woodbury. Not really giving any details, she told them that the governor was the actual fucked-up guy in the picture; he wanted to kill her friends, eliminate and silence Michonne that didn't want to stay in that place. Tyreese’s group accepted the information and left……… though she knew that Allen was not going to listen, and if he figured his way to convince Tyreese of the same, she was sure she would never see them again.  Walking back the corridor to reach the Block C’s common area, she heard Glenn talking.

“The whole front of the prison is insecure. If walkers just strolled in, then it's gonna be cake for a group of armed men” Eleanor quietly walked inside and Carl looked up at her, she smiled and he settled down again. She looked at what he and Glenn had crouched down for. Chalk in hand, they had tried to map down the disposition of the prison. She sighed and wondered if there weren’t some blueprints in the administration area that they could actually use.

“Why are we even so sure he's going to attack?... Maybe you scared him off” Beth tempted

“He had fish tanks full of heads…. Walkers and humans…… Trophies….. He's coming.” Michonne corrected from her corner, up and with Rick not around to scare her off, she took an active part of the ‘war’ that there were supposed to bring onto Woodbury. Then again, it would have amused Eleanor but, she was simply not in the mood.

“We should hit him now” began Glenn, to the actual distress of Maggie “He won’t be expecting it…. We’ll sneak back in and put a bullet in his head” he stood up and walked to Michonne “You know where his apartment is…… I’ll do it” after little to none consideration, Michonne seemed to agree…. That was Eleanor’s last straw.

 

“Do me a favor and get over yourself!” she lashed out at Glenn, who jumped, not noticing the woman walking back in “and you!? Try to be the adult around here! …..before agreeing to other people’s suicidal plans” she bickered at Michonne and this one glared back, the young woman could care less “Take a look at yourselves! You are both barely standing and you confronted him, alone! We entered Woodbury and tagged ourselves as the dangerous bad people; we are no longer fighting against him…. We are against 75 others that think they have the right to.... whatever this is supposed to be!”

“You can’t stop me” Glenn sneered back at her, she glared.

“Well, I don’t think Rick—“

“You think he’s in any position to make that choice?”

“Oh, are you then? In the position of risking everyone’s safety” she spat back

“What would be your option then!”

“Leave” Hershel stepped in and both young adults turned to him “Think this through clearly, T-Dog lost his life here…. Lori too, it is not worth more killing. That man, the governor..... he could be on his way here right now; we should be already gone”

“And go where? Back on the road?....... we won’t last a week with your leg and a baby crying for walkers every four hours”

“/Sigh/ He’s right… we went starving for days on a row, shivering in the cold…. Judith won’t survive that” Eleanor ended with apprehension, but turned to glare at Glenn again “But that doesn’t mean we’ll go ‘all-out-war’ against something we know we won’t win”

“We are not running” Glenn countered back, and the discussion hold to a stop when Maggie sighed and entered the cell blocks. Eleanor looked at the sudden change in Glenn’s posture, she knew why he was doing this, why was he so stubborn into fighting this, fighting the governor. She walked to him, and he swallowed some saliva, trying to hold his tough posture together again.

“I didn’t say we are running, what I want is for us to plan this out efficiently, and for you to let go of your personal vendetta against the governor, cool your head…. Don’t make such an issue about it” she didn’t glare but remained serious; she seemed to hit a button, since Glenn straightened, taking the suggestion as an insult and backed away. Glenn looked at the nervous and awkward stares he was receiving and his bad mood peaked on its fullest

 

“Who’s on watch!” he barked at them

“Carol’s on watch, Rick too….. sort of” Eleanor sneered back at first, but she was getting tired of arguing, she sighed “We need to know this place dimension entirely if we are going to use it to our advantage, and that is not going to help” she said looking at the improvised map on the floor “I’ll sweep the administrative block for blueprints, meanwhile Axel and Oscar could barricade the open connections to the blocks…. Michonne could change guard with Carol and have her help you, I’ll rather have you sharp in case anything happens” she turned to the black woman that was still sulking over Eleanor calling her childlike, but said nothing against; Eleanor turned then to Hershel “Just as a precaution method, Beth and you could be stacking up some food, our stuff…. Ready to bolt if necessary” Hershel nodded, patting her shoulder before turning around “you could take Carl with you—“

“You are not going that far alone” he cut her, and Eleanor huffed, smirking

“Fine, I’m not going there alone” she turned to face Glenn who glared at her, but she remained impassive and walked past him.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Carl looked at Glenn and back at Eleanor, he walked past Glenn giving him an unsure glance, the young man scoffed and walked out of the prison. Carl didn’t really know what happened; as far as the explanations went for him and the rest, Merle…. The big brother of Daryl, the one his dad couldn’t find back in Atlanta, was alive and he was the one that kidnapped Glenn and Maggie, and that’s why Daryl was gone.

He walked to the cell’s hallway and looked around; he found Eleanor walking down the stairs, two bedsheets in hand and frowned.

“What are you doing?”

“We are not taking all the walkers down to arrive at the other side of the prison…. if fact, we’re not taking a single one down at all” she commented and Carl frowned even more confused. She walked past him to the common room and he tailed after her “I just realized, you’ve never done this before…..” she turned to him unsure.

“You are not going alone” he repeated stubbornly, and to be honest, he was curious what this was all about.

“Fine…. It might be good for you to learn too, here…. Grab this corner, don’t let go” she said, grabbing one square of cloth from both sides and handing one corner to him, Carl holds it tight while Eleanor got out her blade and cut the cloth all the way from her side to Carl’s. “In short…. We are using a walker’s insides to smell like them, they won’t attack us if we smell like…. Well dead” she commented, and Carl wide-eyed.  He looked down at the slightly smaller sheet as Eleanor measured for him…. He cringed, the sheets were to smear walker’s blood and God knows what else on it. “Yeah, It won’t be pleasant… but it’s effective; you can still back away you know” she teased and Carl glared at her. She giggled, and Carl sighed…; he wasn’t sure how, but that sound could calm him down…. every time  

They walked down the hallway that guided them to the boiler room; there, they had no problem finding a couple of lone walkers. Eleanor guided them to an empty room and then killed them… she took special care on spilling the blood over the sheets and opened some guts to make the effect. More than once, Carl cringed and covered his nose with his sleeve, the odor was foul, he never stayed long enough to contemplate it, and the fact that he had to walk around with it made him only more self-conscious of it; however, Eleanor put on her sheet without protest, if anything…. She looked like she had done this enough times to be immune to it; feeling the challenge, Carl did exactly the same and fought back a gag when the cold squishy cloth fell on his shoulders. She then went out with him, having Carl tell her where he found Tyreese and his group, retracing the path to the administrative building from there.

 

 

They reached the last turn before the tombs and the growls echoed through the walls. Carl tensed up and aimed his gun at the corner, but Eleanor lifted her hand, pulling the gun down. Carl frowned at her confused and this one put her finger to her lips and pulled him closer to her. He was in between her and the wall when the first walker appeared walking to them, alarmed Carl looked at Eleanor, but this one gave him a little smirk and signaled him to keep quiet. The walker was getting closer and he froze, the highway with the cars came to his mind again. He remembered Sophia; he remembered what happened to her when she moved….

The walker stood next to Eleanor, and Carl bit his tongue to not gasp in surprise. It brushed past her, and Carl wanted nothing more but to lift his gun and kill it… but then, he noticed. The walker stopped and sniffed, but walked past them, Eleanor risked some steps and grabbed Carl’s hand to make him move. This one reluctantly followed and almost froze again when another walker appeared, but the same effect happened. He let his air out to calm himself and soon, they were inside the tombs. Eleanor turned to check on him, Carl looked up and she gave him a reassuring smile, before walking around the walkers to the next room. Little by little, Carl let go of his fear and reluctance and started looking around, light blue eyes sparkled with a combination of curiosity and amazement.

The grip of Eleanor’s hand on him lightened, but was still there, he walked a little faster, to stay beside her…. And also began dodging the walkers on his own. Some rooms and a whole lot hallways later, they reached the back entrance of the administrative block. the doors were opened, and Eleanor pushed away a corpse that lay in one of them. She closed the main door to the floor they were in and then looked around.  Soon it was just like last winter, inspecting around for walkers; this time around Eleanor killed those who appeared, so Carl did the same; the whole environment suddenly changed, and he actually felt at ease. It was a little twisted thinking about it that way, but he just realized he missed going solo missions with Eleanor, they made a good team. Once the floor seemed clear, Eleanor let her breath out, she pulled off the sheet and hanged it on the wall; then she helped Carl do the same, and he was glad to breathe clear air once again.

“You did amazing back there” she commented with a little smile “just so you know, the first time Glenn did this with your father, he was in complete panic”

“Glenn did this?” Carl asked... Eleanor walked in one of the rooms and began looking around for papers “How do those blueprints look like?” Carl changed the question

“Big maps of either delicate paper or brilliant carton, maybe we could find them in black cylinders” she commented and Carl went to another corner of the same room to search around. “Glenn did this… back in Atlanta” she continued the previous conversation “This was your father’s brilliant idea, hard stomach he had…. Hard stomach you have yourself, I’m proud to know that” Carl smiled; he knew she was doing that on purpose, but lately…. He just needed to hear it. Then, his smile washed away, and he stole a glance at Eleanor…. To be more precise, at her cheeks…, a red mark remained from the jaw to the chin.

“What happened last night?” he tempted, and he could hear the shuffling behind him coming to a stop. Carl bit his lower lip, fearing he shouldn’t have asked that.

“Rick’s got…. A lot of things bottled up” Eleanor began, and she turned to another corner “there’s a lot of pressure on him and he never shows weakness… hell, in his situation I would have blown up earlier” Carl risked another glance and this time Eleanor looked back at him “He startled me…. But nothing else, you don’t have to think so much about yesterday, forget about it” Carl nodded, not sure about forgetting about it, but accepting to let it go.

“But Tyreese and the rest…” he began

“They left this morning, it’s understandable…. They don’t know that much about Rick or… us” Eleanor walked to the door, Carl hadn’t found nothing either and they moved into the next room “They decided to try their chances outside, though I couldn’t help telling them to not go to Woodbury…. I wouldn’t want to find them…. You know” she mentioned and Carl shrugged, it was fair, as much as he saved them if they went to Woodbury…. That would be their mistake.

“So… you really don’t know anything about that Governor guy” Carl teased and the shuffling stopped again, Carl was turning around to see why when a paper ball hit his hat, he smiled.

“Is it that hard to believe I didn’t!” Eleanor protested, offended

“It is” Carl protected himself from another paper projectile “stop that, or I’ll fight back” he warned amused.

“You are becoming bolder and bolder young man and I do not appreciate it” she complained and Carl snickered. Eleanor smiled back and shocks her head in defeat.

 

“I didn’t meet him… okay! I just… heard stuff” her smile banished, and Carl mirrored her actions “stuff like…. Having walker fights in a sort of arena, the same arena where he made Merle and Daryl fight each other” she frowned looking down “things like…. Having Glenn almost beaten to death, having Maggie….” She took a breath looked up again, giving a tired yet understanding smile “Thankfully nothing serious happened to her, Glenn can’t let it rest…. I don’t blame him but, this is just not the moment, that governor…. Is really a piece of work, he’s cold…. He’s ruthless, he is not afraid” Carl looked down, nodding with understanding “that’s why Hershel want’s to leave so badly”

“But you said we can’t leave” answered back confused

“We can’t fight him head straight on either….” She sighed, she walked to the door and put a hand on Carl’s shoulder “Let’s speed this up best friend, at least we should know where the breaches are located”

Nodding Carl walked behind her.  

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Smells to me like the Sawhatchee Creek”

“We didn't go west enough if there's a river down there… it's got to be the Yellow Jacket” Daryl answered back, they were not walking that long,  even if it felt that way due to the lack of food and water… and the constant talking.

“You have a stroke, boy? We ain't never even come close to Yellow Jacket”

“We didn't go west, just a little bit south…. That's what I think.” Daryl answered back, he would know… he spent last autumn looking for two little girls over a body of trees, and at least one appeared alive.

“Know what I think? I may have lost my hand, but you lost your sense of direction”

“Yeah, we'll see” he whispered back

“What do you want to bet?” Merle dared him, and Daryl looked away.

“I don't want to bet nothing….. It's just a body of water. Why's everything got to be a competition with you?” he complained, he was in a bad mood…. Was it that hard to grasp? Eleanor and Rick always knew when to leave it alone.  

“Whoa, whoa, take it easy little brother!... Just trying to have a little fun here, no need to get your panties all in a bundle” Merle snickered until they could catch a weird kind of shriek….. scream. Somehow it seemed familiar to Daryl.

“You hear that?”

“Yeah, wild animals getting wild” Merle has also stopped but dismissed the sound

“No, it's a baby”

“Oh, come on! Why don't you just piss in my ear and tell me it's raining, too?” He started walking again, but Daryl was even more restless “That there's the sound of a couple of coons making love, sweet love. Know what I mean?” Daryl resisted the sudden urge to roll his eyes and went searching for the source of that baby cry. His brother protested behind him, but Daryl was having enough of listening to Merle for a day.

As he just said, two things were confirmed. First…. They were at Yellow Jacket; second, there was a Latin family with a red car, being attacked by walkers on the bridge AND they had a baby. Daryl picked up his pace, and could hear Merle behind him nagging about him not being his business; anyhow, Daryl got into the fight, and began taking the walkers that he could with his crossbow. The man had a son and they were both surrounded by walkers, once Daryl intervened the man could get down and take his revolver, aiming at the walkers too. He glanced at Daryl from time to time with a distrustful face. Daryl huffed annoyed, the man seemed to only speak Spanish, and also seemed to not understand English… how did he got here in the first place? Not being able to talk to nobody? Merle arrived and he amused himself around, but finally joined in when he saw Daryl was getting in a tight situation. Finally, one of the last walkers was getting inside the vehicle from the trunk; Daryl yanked him back and used the hood to destroy its head. With only one left, Daryl pulled out his blade and finished it off, kinking it down the river.

The Latino man and Daryl exchanged glances for a moment; the reluctance was in his eyes…. So Daryl decided to just leave it like that, he was not getting anything out of this family.  But then, he noticed that his decision was not of Merle’s concern, and he opened one of the doors of the red car.

“Merle” Daryl warned, and the Latino man jumped to protest, but Merle pointed his gun back at him, and the man stopped scared.

“Slow down, beaner. That ain't no way to say thank you” he said getting inside the car, the woman that was on the pilot seat shrieked in fear, and the baby continued on crying.

“Let 'em go” Said Daryl to his brother, he walked around the car and could see the father was a mix of regret, distress, and resignation…. He hated it.

“Relax… The least they can do is give us an enchilada or something, huh? Easy does it, senorita” he turned to the woman and this one cried” Daryl glared to his brother annoyed. This wasn’t the reason he helped them, to rob them after…. He was better than this.

 

_You are a good reliable person_

 

“Get out of the car” Daryl turned to poke his crossbow to Merle. And this one stopped looking at the family's provisions

“I know you're not talking to me, brother” he answered back in a menacing tone. Daryl paid no attention, he kept pointing and Merle turned to look at him. Daryl backed away giving him some space to move, the Latino guy looked back and forth unsure of what to do.

“Get in your car and get the hell out of here” he ordered, and the man stood for a moment “Go! Get in your car!” he sneered again and motioned with his hand for them to keep moving. Finally, that one seemed to get it, he motioned his son to get inside the car and he did so himself. Merle stepped back and dangerously turned to his brother, while the car started again and drove away from the bridge. Once gone, Daryl sighed and pulled his crossbow down, walking past Merle and grabbing his arrow…. He just lost his appetite.

“The shit you doing! pointing that thing at me?!” Merle spat in scorn and Daryl stopped to face him.

“They were scared, man”

“They were rude is what they were…. Rude and they owed us a token of gratitude—“

“They didn't owe us nothing” Daryl cut him, walking again, but Merle got in front of him and continued his nagging.

“You helping people out of the goodness of your heart? Even though you might die doing it?..... Is that something your Sheriff Rick taught you?” he was testing his patience.

“There was a baby!”

“Oh, otherwise you would have just left them to the biters, then?”

“Man, I went back for you…” he answered, taken back by that statement… they tried everything, Rick… Eleanor, Glenn…. They all did, to the point they put the whole camp at risk “You weren't there… I didn't cut off your hand, either; you did that! Way before they locked you up on that roof… You asked for it” he understood, he could see it now, what everyone else meant.

 

_I want Merle away from you, he’ll only weight you down_

 

“ You know...” Merle chuckled in disdain “you know what's funny to me? You and Sheriff Rick are like this now” he said crossing his fingers “ Right?” Daryl glared, “I bet you a penny and a fiddle of gold that you never told him that we were planning on robbing that camp blind”

 

  _You've changed; you have matured, survived, you are strong, loyal… we can trust you things we wouldn’t trust anyone else…_

 

“It didn't happen…” Daryl’s own shame escaped through his words; he had gone a long way from them, he was sure… he didn’t want to steal what he could build for himself; on top of that, he left his friends fight against an asshole like that.

“Yeah, it didn't 'cause I wasn't there to help you” Merle pushed another button, and Daryl had it at this point.

“What, like when we were kids! huh?!  Who left who then?”

“What?” Merle walked close to him “Huh? Is that why I lost my hand?!” he hissed, his tone even got more dangerous, and Daryl knew at this point fists were going to fly around… but he wasn’t going to hold that any longer.

“You lost your hand 'cause you're a simpleminded piece of shit!”

“You don't know!” Merle moved to grab Daryl by the neck collar and pull him around, but this one tried to escape it, instead, Merle only got his jacket and ripped it apart.

Daryl could feel his back exposed, himself exposed…. Silence was made, and Merle came to a stop, looking down to the multiple scars that covered his little brother’s back

“I... I didn't know he wa—“

“Yeah he did” Daryl slowly got up, he had a lump in his throat. Was this what he wanted to go back to? “He did the same to you… that’s why you left first”

“I-I had to man” Daryl knew Merle would say that. He grabbed his backpack and remembered Eleanor’s last words….. again. He has been doing that all morning, remembering Eleanor’s overly optimistic attitude, Rick’s brooding and 24-hour angry face, Carol’s awkward flirting, Hershel and his family, smartass Glenn…. Tough Carl and little ass-kicker. He sighed, he wanted that life, not this…. he was ready to go back.

“Where are you going?” Merle asked unsure when he noticed Daryl started moving.  

“back where I belong!” Daryl spat back, tired of it all…

“I can't go with you” Daryl stopped, and looked back at Merle, maybe finally leaving his ass attitude, he looked desperate. “I tried to kill that black bitch… Damn near killed the Chinese kid”

“He's Korean”

“Whatever… Doesn't matter, man; I just can't go with you”

“You know,” Daryl began again, finally calmer “I may be the one walking away... but you're the one that's leaving... again”

Then, he traced his steps back at the prison.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“We’re back!” Eleanor greeted the people in the common room, she had gotten rid of the blood-stained sheets around the boiler room.

“Where did you go?” asked Glenn, his mood was still bad, Eleanor, however, was not going to get angry again…. That time with Carl, looking around the administrative block really relaxed her.

“I said we’ll go to the administrative building and we did” she said, pulling a black cylinder from her back. Opening it, she used some of the remaining tables to extend a map of the whole disposition of the prison and then got out a red color pencil she found in the administrative building. Glenn looked down at it, she already had written a letter on some of the different squares that were connected by fenced bridges, and the young man’s eyes trailed it until he found big exes over some entrances.

“What do the exes mean?” he asked, Eleanor restrained a smirk, noticing he approved of what she found.

“These are blocked; walkers have taken control of these areas…. But we couldn’t find the place where the wall had fallen down; we need to do that from the outside” Eleanor suggested and Glenn nodded.

“How did you manage to go through all of that” Beth tempted to ask, looking from Eleanor and Carl that didn’t look tired or scared.

“We used……. camouflage” Eleanor answered and looked at Hershel, who frowned for a moment but soon got the idea “I’ve been thinking…. We are truly flooded, and it would be impossible for us to take them all down before the governor even gets here”

“We are not going away—“Glenn tensed up again

“I’m not finished” she cut him “We can’t take down both the walkers and the governor…. So, how about the governor takes care of the walkers for us” she suggested and Glenn frowned “I’m still figuring out the details, but we could use the walkers to tire out his men, exhaust his ammunition, done right… none of us would be injured”

“It could get out of our control” Eleanor turned to look at Hershel “How are we supposed to guide the walkers here…. Where will we go?”

“They’ll come here the same way the always move…. By noise; we could hide on the cell blocks or the connecting bridges…. There are at least a hundred walkers dispersed around; why not use them as dummies”

Eleanor looked around her, and not only Hershel but Carol… Axel, Oscar, and Beth looked at her like she just grew another head; she frowned annoyed.

“Oh bugger!” she let her arms fall exasperated “It doesn’t sound that bad… let’s be realists, this is our best shot, think about it… we don’t even have the ammo to fight against 75 bullets per second!.... what else can we do?”

“We are wasting time…” Hershel said again “what we need to do is leave”

“For the last time, running is not an option” Glenn answered back, but his anger was diminished “I’ll take a car… see what is going on the outside” Glenn said folding the map and taking the red pencil “We’ll think that plan over when I return”

“I’ll drive” Axel suggested

“No, you stay here. Help with the fortifications. I'll take Maggie”

“You sure she's up to that?” Hershel asked again and Glenn said nothing, just walked away in search for Maggie. Eleanor sighed and searched for a small tool case before heading out to search something to use as reinforcement.

 

 

By the time Eleanor walked out the inner yard, Glenn left in a pickup, leaving Hershel on his own. The old man turned to the field and volunteered to talk to Rick, and to be frank, Eleanor thanked him for it... this time around, she had no strength to confront that. She walked around the metal tables that were outside of the prison. they were a whole structure of bench and table but noticed that it could be dismounted under it. She put the case aside and proceded to turn the whole structure around, but the heavy metal was proving to be too much for her. She cursed and was about to try again. 

"You want help with that" she jumped, and amused light blue eyes looked back at her. 

"Sure... why not" she teased back but accepted the help gladly. After some more curses and distressed groans. The loud bang of the turned table echoed through the walls. and Eleanor grabbed the tools to see behind the table, hoping to take a hold of such sweet, sturdy iron. she sighed tired, and glanced back at Carl that was also catching his breath. Seconds later, Carol and Axel walked out, taking a breath.... talking a little farther away. Carl glanced at them, and then back at Eleanor, then down... and began fidgeting with his jacket.

 

"You want to ask me something..." Eleanor began and Carl looked at her again, with that adorable serious face of his "it must be something you should not ask if you are still thinking about it"

"More like it's not our business" he answered back and Ellie gave him a devilish smirk. 

"oh.... you are wondering why are Glenn and Maggie fighting?" she looked at him and Carl didn't flinch and Eleanor frowned confused for a moment "it is that... isn't it?"

"So..." Carl went on and Eleanor smirked. 

"So.... nothing. It's not that is not our business, but is hard for you to get" she lay on the ground and began unscrewing the table, Carl glared "don't feel offended by it, it's natural you don't. You see, Glenn loves Maggie very much and of course, he's angry because she was threatened, harassed.... and he wasn't able to stop that" she moved to the other side of the table and did the same thing, Carl looked down... he was sitting at the renversed table and listened intensely "Now.... that's one thing; while Glenn wants retaliation, Maggie want's to forget about it... I don't know if Glenn notices that or not, but it annoys her... and there you have it, the basis of a lover's quarrel" 

Carl gave her a confused look and Eleanor fought a smile; she knew he wouldn't get it. 

"That's a stupid argument to have with someone" he commented, and Eleanor giggled. Carl frowned at her and she bit her lip, restraining herself "Once you are older and have your own girlfriend... you'll get it. Hell, I even bet you'll be just the same, if not worse" she mocked him and his glare just intensified. 

"I won't be the same" he spat offended, and Eleanor couldn't hold her laughter any longer. It was so loud, Carol and Axel turned to look at them, sharing the merriment, Carl sighed embarrassed "shut it... enough already" he complained 

"I'll always root for you, best friend" she said between giggles.  

"What's the joke!....please do share"

Axel said from the other side, but before Eleanor could pick on poor carl again, a thunder sound echoed through the air. Eleanor wide-eyed, her smile was gone, her eyes followed the lifeless body of Axel falling over Carol. She could only spare some seconds to comprehend what was going on.....

 

It was the governor. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ! cliffhanger alert!...... we have a Cliffhanger alert, everyone!?
> 
> The next episode will start exactly where this one left off... with the Governor knocking on wood, sending a little 'present' to Rick and Co.  
> I couldn't help myself and I wrote the exchange between Daryl and Merle, a touching moment right there.  
> Writing this on the weekends it's becoming a basis for me.... I have no time any other day. So yeah... next chapter will be posted on Saturday/Sunday. See you then!


	9. Skeletons in the closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Carl encounters some strangers inside the prison, Rick and the group discuss their fate. However, when they were about to accept them in, Rick has strange visions only he can see; confused and shaken he chases out the strangers.... scaring everyone else. And, as if that wasn't enough, the governor surprises them with an all-out attack on the prison.

In less than two seconds, Eleanor pulled Carl down with her and curled around him like a protective shield. Some bullets clashed against the turned over metal table and Eleanor was glad for it. She risked looking up and saw that Carol was still alive but trapped, she tried to bury herself under Axel’s corpse and this one received the bullets instead of her. Eleanor grimaced, and tried to look for the source of the projectiles…. She spotted a stranger on one of the sentinel towers.

“Get up… come on” she urged Carl to move, once the stranger was distracted. The chain of bullets ran after them, but both Eleanor and Carl took cover behind a wall fast enough. Eleanor looked around the field. Hershel was out there alone, and to make things worse, she didn’t know how far was Rick… if he was Alright.

She pulled her handgun out and risked firing the man on the sentinel post, but failed. They needed a gun with a scope, and a distraction to be able to take Carol to safety, but it was near impossible, every time she tried to move… that person on the sentinel post fired. She had to take him down…. and she could get to Hershel… Rick, Michonne.

She tried to glance over the fences to the fields outside of the prison. She could make out a pickup, and a person dressing in black standing by it. She couldn’t see anyone else but she heard the bullets coming from all directions, even when that person wasn’t firing…… Eleanor then noticed that he fired to the air, she could see the machine gun looking up from where she was; this lunatic was the governor, she wished to end the man that was in the sentinel post and then go for him and end this nightmare....

“Elle!” She turned around; Maggie arrived from Block see with two machine guns, one attached to her. Eleanor received one of them.

“Perfect timing” Eleanor whispered “Stay on this side with Carl, I’ll make a move and distract that man…. Carol will run to you, I’ll stay behind those metal shelves” Eleanor signaled to the right, Metal paper shelves stood just a little behind Carol and Axel, Carol could take that place to, but that would make her turn her back to the sentinel post, and that was something they had to avoid at all costs.

“What will you do?” asked Carl

“I need you and Maggie to fire at the sentinel post at my signal, distract the man up there…. make him shoot you…. I need to aim with the scope if I want to take him down… and I need time for that” Carl nodded, and looked at Maggie who did the same; Eleanor gave an approval head nod as signal and ran to the side. Immediately after, the bullets followed her to the metal shelves, Maggie called for Carol who got up as fast as she could and ran to the wall. Eleanor ducked behind the shelves. She looked back at the wall where Carol, Maggie, and Carl were. She accented and lifted her hand, motioning for them to wait until the moment was right.

When she was about to give the signal to distract them, the sound of a strong engine accompanied by a clash distracted her…. She turned around, and a mini-ban had just run through the fenced doors and into the field. Elle frowned confused, but soon her face changed into a mix of surprise and utter fear when the back door of the ban opened and from it came at least two dozens of walkers.

 

“Maggie!” she turned to look at Eleanor and nodded. Eleanor gave a last look at Carl and this one was also ready.  They pointed to the sentinel post, not necessarily aiming completely, but the bullets startled the man that was up there and he answered back. Eleanor kneeled in position and equilibrated the rifle in between two shelves while using the scope to aim her target…. Turning herself completely vulnerable to an attack.

Elle cursed her luck since the man noticed her before she could aim properly and he fired. The bullet collided with the metal shelves, and the sudden reaction make Eleanor shot as well, and she could see over the scope that she hit a shoulder. She cursed, and instead of taking cover, she remained in her position. The man seemed to have taken the same decision since he fired again. A sudden rush of pain could be felt from her left arm and she knew he got her…. But she did as well; only seconds after the man fired, she finally aimed properly and hit him straight on the head. The corpse of the man fell from over the veranda of the sentinel post to the ground. Eleanor got up and looked over at the field and the car that must have been the governors was already gone.

“The bastard got away” she sneered under her breath, and looked down at her arm, a cut was right across it, and it was bleeding more than she first assumed it would. She put her hand over it and then turned to Maggie, Carol and Carl who now ran to her.

“Eleanor are you alright!” asked Carol with worry, Eleanor glanced from her to Carl that tried to remain calm.

“It’s nothing” she assured them “where is Oscar?”

“He left with Glenn on the pickup” said Maggie with remorse “we have to take my dad out of that field!” said Maggie with apprehension.

“Michonne and Rick are out there as well” said Eleanor worried “We alone won’t be able to cut through the walkers…..” she looked over at the field and then handed her rifle to Carol that looked confused at Eleanor, this one turned to Carl “Open the gate, we are taking as many walkers as we can from here”

He nodded and the four stood in front of the gate, uphill taking as many walkers as they could, Maggie and Carol tried to hit the walkers that got too close to the far gate where Hershel was, while Carl and Eleanor used their handguns to take down the walkers that were close enough or tried to approach them. Then, Glenn was back with the pickup. Eleanor let go a sigh of relief, and saw that not only the pick-up made a small stop to let Rick hop on the trunk… but that Daryl was with him. It then entered the field and reached Michonne, which had already got a hold on Hershel, and was now helped by Oscar. That moved Carol and Maggie to clear the area surrounding the vehicle until it moved again. They three entered back and Carl and Eleanor hurried to close the gate once the pickup was inside.  Eleanor gave a last look at the now walker invaded field again… promising herself to kill the governor with her own hands.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“We’re not leaving”

Rick said in resolution, last night was filled with stress... fear and a whole lot lack of sleep. Carl looked at him from a wall he was standing against, his gaze traveled from his father to Eleanor and Hershel. The old man was cleaning the stitched up arm for the young woman. Carl looked at Elenor that winced slightly every time the disinfectant came in contact with the wound, and he mirrored her expression. The retort from Maggie made him change his focus again.

“What if there’s another sniper or more?  It took three of us to take one down”

“We can’t even go outside anymore either” said Beth also worried. Carol walked next to her.

“Rick… we have to leave” Hershel turned from Eleanor to face Rick that was pacing in front of the stairs, looking at each one that spoke in turn. Carl wondered how many times would they have this conversation; if he had to be honest with himself, he no longer cared at this point, he just wanted everyone to be safe, he wanted everyone to live.

“Rick says we’re not running… then we are not running” Glenn said back.  Carl restrained the urge to roll his eyes and could hear Eleanor letting out an exasperated sigh.  He could bet she was also sulking about the fact that it was so convenient for him that Rick thought the same way he did… especially when only yesterday Glenn wanted to assume leadership because his father wouldn’t show around.

“No…. better to live like rats” from the now locked common space of block C, Merle’s mocking voice could be herd.

“You got a better idea?” Rick turned to him

“The old man already gave you one, though it’s a little…. Late timed, we should have slid outside instead of in, but we are past that alley… aren’t we? I’m sure he’s got scouts on every road out of this place by now”

“We ain’t scared of that prick” Daryl answered back from the second floor.

“Well y’all should be… That truck through the fence thing, that’s just him ringing the doorbell. We might have some thick walls to hide behind… but he’s got the guns and the numbers; and if he takes the high ground around this place… shoot, he could just starve us out if he wanted to”

Carl could feel a shiver run down his spine. He remembered his conversation with Eleanor back in the administrative building. She thought of the governor as intelligent, cruel and ruthless…. And she was not mistaken. He then thought about Eleanor’s idea of using the walkers against the governor; he scoffed thinking of the irony that the enemy exactly used that against them, and not only had he known what he was doing….. It worked just fine for him.

“Why don’t we put him in another cell block” said Maggie exasperated.

“What for… He just pointed the obvious” Eleanor said from her spot. Carl turned again to her and Hershel just finished bandaging the cut “The governor’s got the upper hand at this point, he intends to end us… he will chase us down if necessary, there’s no point in running away now, he wants us dead” Eleanor raised her voice, Hershel turned to her alarmed, Carl could hear Merle’s amused ‘hn’ from where he was standing “Rick we can’t be discussing this over and over again, we need a clear strategy” her serious tone had a slight begging hint in it; Rick spared a quick look at her before turning around to leave. And to Carl’s surprise, it wasn’t a fuming Eleanor but and angry Hershel that got up to stop him.

“Get back here!” he screamed, and Rick stopped “You’ve been slipping Rick… we’ve all seen it, we understand why, but now is not the time. You once said this isn’t a democracy!”  he turned around to face him “we’ve all followed your every order, they have put our lives in your hands, my family’s life is in your hands…. So get your head clear and do something!”

Eleanor sighed defeated, rubbing her forehead in exhaustion. Rick spared her another look before walking away. 

 

They all scattered, Carl looked back at his best friend, her face a mixture of tiredness, frustration, even panic. Glenn was not the only one that wanted to take the place of leader, but Carl somehow knew deep inside him that Eleanor wouldn’t go against his father…. at least not openly. He walked to the door and some turns took him to one of the fenced bridges, where he already found his father standing watch outside.

“You shouldn’t be out here”

“I’m a good shot” Carl answered back, his father glanced at him, before turning his attention to the field with walkers again.

“Yes, you are” he commented. And carl looked down

“Hey? Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“If I say something… will you promise not to be mad?” he asked, realizing that this would be the real first question he asked out of his father in a long… long time. Eleanor’s words came to his mind again, and he reassured himself, that what he was doing was right.

“I won’t get mad” his father answered back, even with is stern and rigid posture, Carl noted he was more tired than annoyed… so he proceeded.

“You should stop…”

“Stop what?”

“Being the leader… Let Elle step up, she can handle things, and she has Hershel and Daryl to help her; you deserve a rest”

His father turned to look at him, his strong stare almost looked like a glare, but Carl knew better. It was that icy color on his eyes, the same color he had…. that often misguided their seriousness for anger. Carl fixed his hat before going back into the prison, letting his father think about what he just said.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"They are getting close" Tyreese turned to his sister Sasha. This one catches up to him, killing another walker that came too close. He huffed tired; and more than once wanted to turn around and straight back to the prison... damn that crazy leader, they just had to live beside each other.   

 

 _This.... he's been stressed lately; if you’ve already talked to Hershel then you must surely know_ _that... Judith and Carl’s mother died in childbirth..._

 

No, that man was not crazy, he was just mourning. Hell, if something like that were to happen to him... he wasn't sure what would become of him. He stopped and looked back, while Allen and Ben were catching up to them. He turned to the front as soon as his annoyed frown tempted to appear on his forehead.

 

_You can use the Block D, it’s clear... there are no walkers whatsoever, and Axel and Oscar could help you remove the corpses; I'm sure Rick will accept you and then.... we can figure out the food--_

_We thank you for the offer, but we're not staying_

 

As soon as Allen catches up to him, Tyreese is on the move again, it has been almost a day and a half since they left the prison and they had barely stopped for a rest since then. Eleanor insisted on them taking some food, water and medicines; and Tyreese reluctantly accepted it at first…. Thinking they wouldn’t need that much, but the food was already running short and the water was completely gone due to the constant moving…. He thought that what they had was not going to be enough.  It was a weird group they left behind... between a man that looked completely sane and was actually in shaky water, a woman that looked ruthless and was actually gentle, and a kid that looks more like her guardian when you expect it to be the other way around.

"There's something up front" Sasha whispered again and Tyreese hurried up, indeed, he could hear people being attacked. He launched to help and pierced his small ax on a walker's head before turning to gaze at the two strangers. It was a blonde woman and a white man; Tyreese wide-eyed, noticing that the woman was holding a walker.... if that was something he could conclude. The walker no longer had arms and his jaw was completely destroyed. Sasha and Allen arrived beside him and had the same baffled expression looking at the reduced walker.

"It keeps the walkers away" the woman explained, moving the walker away from their immediate direction.

 

"Didn't work so well with those two" commented Tyreese looking down at the creature he just killed, and then at another one, he assumed the man took care of.

"You got a camp?" Allen hurried to ask, the strangers remained silent for a moment and Sasha reassured the couple it was just them that asked for refuge.

"We have a town. It's walled" answered the woman.

"There's about 70 of us" the man added. At that statement Tyreese tensed, they had been going in the direction that Eleanor suggested not to take.... the one that led to Woodbury. He wondered if they took that little to arrive there already, but before he could, Sasha..... who for once was on Allen's side, wanted to go to Woodbury too.

"You take people in?" Tyreese asked defeated.

"We do..." after a short pause, the man answered back  "I'll take them back" he offered

"Are you sure?" the woman asked bothered "If he asks, just..."

"I'll handle it. I'm better with him than I am with them" the man reassured her. 

"Thank you so much. We've had a rough couple of days" Sasha commented. Tyreese wondered who ‘him’ was exactly... the governor Eleanor talked about? The man turned to Tyreese and his group and they took the cue to follow him. at the same time, the woman took the reduced walker to the other direction and began walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"Got to finish my run" The woman answered him

"By yourself?" Tyreese inquired restless, it was not rational for him going alone in a walker-filled forest.

"I'll be fine.... Got my guardian angel here" she joked walking away. Tyreese looked back at Sasha and Allen, and they resumed following the man, that presented himself as Milton... and the town as Woodbury. Having his fears confirmed, Tyreese gave a last doubting look at Sasha before Allen walked past him, and started small talk with Milton.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

In between the wooden and metal barricades, Eleanor looked to the infested field before her. the light of the sun shone in her dark brown eyes... giving them a slight hint of chocolate. Her hand traced the bandage on her left arm almost involuntarily; she winced in pain and gave a resigned sigh....  then she hears the door opening and she straightens up. she glanced to her right and noticed the visitor was none other than Carl Grimes. That made her thank the universe for reacting fast enough.

"How are you?" Eleanor asked; Carl shrugged and quirked his head to the side; she frowned confused. "You want to talk to me about something?"

"Do I?" he asked back "What do I want to talk about?"

'Oh Eleanor you did it this time' She thought nervous. Eleanor unconsciously played with her fingers and Carl turned to look at her, his gaze fell on her arm for less than a second before returning to the horizon again. She so desperately wanted to avoid that conversation right now... because whatever Carl was going to tell her was going to be something she told already to herself and so many others. 

"I think you want to talk about... what happened yesterday with the governor" Eleanor tempted

"Why do you think I want to talk about it?" 

"Because.... because what I did was something you or anyone else should ever do" she began reluctantly, it took enough amount of courage to recognize her own faults... in front of someone that, to be frank, she wanted to be admired by "there could have been better options for a course of action.... than staying my ground and forcefully making myself a target"  

"Could any of those options have gotten the sniper eliminated?" Carl asked he turned from looking at the filed to resting his back on the protected fence. Eleanor looked at him taken back. 

"I don't know...." she answered with a frown of confusion "Maybe..." she slid to sit on the floor, using the fence as support "I don't know if I would have come with a better strategy in that reduced amount of time though" 

"Then the other options don't matter, you did what had to be done" Eleanor wide-eyed, and turned to her left, Carl slid down to sit beside her. Carl spared a little glance at her before looking to the front, and then into the field. He nervously squirmed under Eleanor's intense and curiosity filled gaze. 'Damn me... this kid is going to be the end of me' she thought, while a smile spread across her face. 

 

"Does that mean you are not angry at me?" 

"No, I't doesn't" Carl frowned annoyed and Eleanor snorted, restraining a strong laugh. If her carefree attitude could make things worse, Carl would be up and gone by then. Instead, he sighed in defeat "It doesn't and that's not going to change..... no matter how many times you or dad get hurt because you tend to take responsibility for everything, wanting to always do it your way...... even if you are right" 

"What a bad influence we both are on you" Eleanor teased, Carl smirked looking down "You have to promise me to never do such a stupid thing" he snorted, restraining a giggle. His tone lightened, and Eleanor smiled again. 

"A promise only counts when both parties keep it" He answered back. 

"Fine, I won't go around doing reckless nonsense without you.... see what your father has to say about that, he'll lock us down on a cell for the rest of our miserable lives" Carl giggled and Eleanor did too. 

"But I don't have to be locked down if I blame it on you-"

"Okay young man that's it!" She fake-menaced and Carl gave her a wicked smirk "You want to stay out here little devil then earn your keep" she said giving her binoculars to him "look around and tell me if you see something..." 

"Lazy" he bickered using the binoculars to look into the horizon.

"I deserve a rest" she bickered back, but smiled contentedly. She silently thanked Carl for being there, only being there every time stress was too big for her to bare. She remembered that horrible night after Lori passed away, never in her life, she felt so alone... never did she realize before how much she needed Carl's support or even presence to make things better. She often asked herself the same question that Rick asked her back on the farm. Why them? Why his family? Why Carl... or Judith? Back then she thought of Carl as a token of the future, a young life that deserved the chance to survive... As of lately, she was no longer sure if that was reason enough; her face reflected her inner distress... as a question suddenly settled in her mind; What would she do, where would she go if Carl or Judith were to die?........ Why was she so scared by only thinking about it?

"there's something out there..." Carl commented; but Eleanor, deep in her thoughts, didn't pay attention. The young man turned to look at her and frowned at the sight of a distressed Eleanor "Are you alright? Does it hurt?"

Eleanor almost jumped startled and looked at Carl. "I'm sorry I was.... I was thinking about something" she whispered, "You just said you saw something?"

Carl didn't move or speak. His gaze lingered on Eleanor as if trying to read her mind. She grew nervous, but before she could think a way to evade the question, Carl turned to the fence again. "There.... over those trees, there's  something..."

Eleanor got up and looked through the scope of the sniper rifle. As she searched around to find the spot Carl signaled.... she let out a loud gasp that Carl wasn't expecting and made him.jump in return. 

"Call your dad, tell her Andrea is outside and waiting for us to open"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  

  
Michonne leisurely rested her body weight on one of the columns from the common room of Block C. After Eleanor and Carl gave the signal that Andrea was there, there has been quite the mobilization to make sure she was alone, and she was unarmed... Hell, even that shit of Merle Dixon made his part in the whole tirade. She raised her eyes at the sight of the blond woman, that met the eyes of Carol, the two women smiled and hugged relieved... maybe that was the exact moment Michonne was convinced that Andrea knew these people from before, and they left her behind, assuming she couldn't survive.

  
"After you saved me, we thought you were dead" Carol said after the hug, the rest of the group formed a circle, leaving the middle for Andrea to stand on. Carl and Eleanor appeared too.... and as most of the time Michonne has seen both of them, they stood one beside the other. However, what she found even more interesting was the hard and cold stare of the young woman... one she has never seen before, one that reminded you that Carl was still a kid.

 

"Hershel, my God...." Andrea said alarmed at the sight of the old man. Michonne never asked the complete story about that, but at least now she knew that it happened after they got separated. " Where's Shane? And Lori?"

"Diseased... dead" Eleanor spoke up "Shane.... T-dog, Dale" she said in remorse and Andrea shook her head in pain and disbelieve "Lori didn't survive the childbirth, she... had a little girl" Eleanor ended with an even voice, but her stern face morphed into one of pain and remorse.

"I'm so sorry...." Andrea replied baffled, her eyes landed on the little kid "Carl...." Michonne watched intently between the weird condolences Andrea offered and the stone face of the child. Andrea turned to Rick, he seemed affected, but stood silent all the time Eleanor spoke "Rick, I..." Andrea tried to go to him, but this one stepped back, so she stopped.

"You all live here?" she engaged again after an uncomfortable.... even painfully awkward silence.

"Here and the cell block..." Glenn was the one to give a friendly explanation this time around.

"There?...." Andrea signaled to the metal door "Well, can I go in?" she said already walking to it. But rick stood to his full height and walked forward, blocking the path of Andrea with that dangerous pose that Michonne was very familiarised with by now. Andrea, of course, was intimidated and stepped back.

"I won't allow that" he hissed in a warning tone

"I'm not an enemy, Rick" she rebuked, kind of annoyed.

"We had that field and courtyard until your... boyfriend tore down the fence with a truck and shot us up" Rick said annoyed, however, Michonne wasn't impressed;  especially given the face of complete confusion that Andrea was showing.

"He said you fired first..." she said taken back.

"Well, he's lying" Rick stated with confidence. His confident tone should have stated that they were the ones telling the truth, but Andrea didn't seem to accept it.

"He killed an inmate who survived in here" Added Hershel.

"We liked him, he was one of us" said Daryl after sharing a brief glance with Eleanor, that up to that point decided to analyze the situation rather than make a comment. Michonne couldn't help but relate that attitude with Carl that did that more often.

"I didn't know anything about that" Andrea denied reality again and Michonne had to contain an impatient sigh. "As soon as I found out, I came...." she turned to look at Glenn and Maggie "I didn't even know you were in Woodbury until after the shoot-out!"

"That was days ago..." Glenn corrected

"I told you, I came as soon as I could!" She looked around until her eyes landed on Michonne herself. "What have you told them?!"

"Nothing" sadly, the black woman couldn't hide her satisfaction. She indeed close to nothing, it was Merle that answered Rick's or Eleanor's questions when they decided to ask; and those were more Governor centered....

"I don't get it.... I left Atlanta with you people and now I'm the odd man out?" she said now with a silent complaint.

"He almost killed Michonne and he would have killed us" Glenn reasoned again, but he was cut off by Andrea

"With his finger on the trigger!" she signaled Merle with her finger, and Michonne had to really hold herself to not scoff at it. She could still remember the 'companionship' she and Merle had going when they were back at Woodbury, it seemed that only worked when it suited them both "Isn't he the one who kidnapped you? Who beat you?"

"I'll have to stop you right there Andrea" Eleanor stepped in. Michonne raised her eyebrows and turned to the young woman. "I can't hear this nonsense any longer" she said with a glare that Andrea was oh so eager to share.

"Nonsense you say" Andrea answered back with a menacing tone and Michonne wondered if the animosity between those two was an old thing or not.

"Merle did kidnap Glenn and Maggie.... he did it because he couldn't kill Michonne, something that the Governor ordered in the first place! he was saving his own skin!?" Andrea was ready to refute that but Eleanor didn't let her, raising her voice "And then... did he mend things up! no!? Instead of apologizing and offering the couple to join Woodbury, he decided to hide them from you! Merle knew who they were, and he knew Daryl was with us, but he obeyed orders.... orders that went as far as to eliminate Glenn and Maggie! They were on their way to being executed!.... bag in the heads and everything!? That was not Merle's 'doing'.... there were at least 7 more that answered to YOUR governor and I'm sure... Oh am I sure, I put a bullet in the head of every single one of them" she said leaving the circle and stepping closer to Andrea.

"You..." Andrea whispered

"A second later and it would be us that would be dead; we didn't want to kill anyone that night.... believe me. And I thought that myself until I saw Glenn beaten up to death and Maggie terrified, they didn't even know how we managed to find them!..... They were tortured until they revealed the location of this prison, and for what!?.....Oh I bet, for raising more of his little walker-army, the one he used on us! Like the ones he uses to entertain the 'innocent' people that live in Woodbury, making them fight each other like he made Daryl and Merle fight to death!" 

The nice, gentle and merry Eleanor had disappeared, leaving an enraged dangerous female that even Michonne had a hard time to recognize. She looked behind Eleanor to the other people around her, and to her surprised the bad temper that the young woman showed was only a new thing for Oscar and Merle, something that left her even more confused "And you were there" Eleanor continued, but her loud tone subsided, she took a step back "And I don't have to be a genius to know that even if you wanted to stop that barbarity your governor found his way to convince you otherwise; I bet  you are here to see for yourself if we are what he claims us to be" she said in remorse

"no! I-I came to help you" Andrea took that moment to speak, but her voice was no longer resolute, Michonne noticed that Eleanor's words set a strong confusion in the blond woman, and for a moment she had the hope Andrea finally opened her eyes to what the governor really was, but was deceived yet again... like the last time she tried to enter Woodbury

"Look, I...... I cannot excuse or explain what Philip has done.... But I am here trying to solve this in a pacific way....." Eleanor turned her face to the side in disbelieve, she would have none of it. Frustrated, Andrea turned to Rick "Rick.... You can't just let this happen! We have to work this out!"

"There's nothing to work out" he ended sharply.

"We can talk this out! set a truce!" she said nervous and Merle snickered, he wasn't going to believe that bullshit.... what more proof it was not going to work out

"Talk?" Hershel asked in his patient tone "What makes you think this man wants to negotiate? Did he say that?"

"No..." Andrea reluctantly said.

"Then why did you come here?" Rick asked

"Because he's gearing up for war! They're training to attack..."

"I'll tell you what" Said Daryl from a table he sat on "Next time you see 'Philip', you tell him I'm gonna take his other eye"

"Eleanor is right... we're taken too much shit for too long; he wants a war? He's got one" Glenn dared and Andrea rubbed her eyes in frustration and exhaustion. She turned one last time to look at Rick, who remained in place, his stern pose always on game and unmoving"

"Rick.... If you don't sit down and try to work this out, I don't know what's gonna happen.... He has a whole town!" she said in a rather snobbish attitude that Michonne knew these people were not going to take "Look at you.... You've lost so much already; you can't stand alone anymore-"

"You want to save both us and Woodbury so much! Then here's what you're ought to do" Eleanor spoke up again in a dangerous tone "Kill him! or help us get inside to do so" she offered in an ultimatum

"You can't ask me that!" Andrea said outraged and she turned one last time to Rick "Rick.... please..."

"Take her offer.... or leave" He said walking inside the cell block. Leaving them in the common room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Dr. Stevens will be here soon... We'll get you checked over"

Sasha thanked the governor and he accepted her gratitude with a charming smile. Tyreese has been silent that whole time, he wasn't sure why... but he couldn't dismiss Eleanor's words... even if everyone else preferred to believe they were lies.

"Now you're welcome to stay as long as you like. We got food, fresh clothing, hot water.  Normally we'd provide you with weapons and a car for your journey, but we need all we have... I hope you understand" he added, Tyreese looked at the patch on the guy's eye, he wondered where did he get that from.

"It looked pretty bad out there.... Were you guys attacked?" asked Allen concerned.

"Yeah, but not by biters.... Some dangerous people out there, they came at us a few days ago"

Who should he believe.... Eleanor told him he wanted to kill Michonne that left Woodbury without his consent.... then he kidnapped two of them while on a run..... no notice, no ransom.

"Anyone hurt?" Tyreese asked and Milton was the one to answer.

"There were several fatalities..." he said reluctantly. Tyreese frowned confused.... only six people came back that morning, and they managed to do this entire racket? Scare a whole town?

 

"Can't be too careful these days" the governor added "When you're ready to travel, head west.... avoid anything north up 85"

"We just came from there" Sasha answered back defeated

"Ran into some whack-job in a prison..." commented Ben, the governor, that was turning to leave, stopped at that moment.

"You saw him?" he asked, his tone changed..... only for a moment. No one else seemed to notice it.

"Oh, yeah. Screaming like an idiot" said Allen with a snobbish attitude. Tyreese sighed...

"He's a little unhinged.... but the others seemed decent, nice... even" he told the governor, even Milton seemed suddenly interested in their story "We asked for shelter... and everything seemed cool until their leader came back.... he chased us out, even menaced one of their own that tried to defy him"

"You need help with these guys? We're in" Ben hurried to say. There was a short silence before the governor smiled again

"Well, now, no... we couldn't ask you to join in our fight" he said with a condescending attitude

"Look, we don't want to be out there" it was Allen's time to intervene "We'll help you with these people; we rather help you and stay that go back out and...."

"There's no need to explain, I understand" the governor stopped him "As I said, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like.... rest for tonight and tomorrow we could talk about the prison..." he said and the four people said nothing, the governor smiled and looked at Milton before opening the door and then bid them good night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After Rick left, the dead silence was only broken by the movement of everyone else. It was Glenn and Maggie that moved first, Hershel tailing behind them. Daryl walked inside after giving a last glance at Andrea. Finally, she glanced at Eleanor, the young woman's hand traveled to Carl's shoulder, with a light push she urged the boy to move, this one gave her a glance and she gave him a weak smile. Carl walked to the cell block and Eleanor followed, either of them turned to look at Andrea again. The cell block was locked then by Carl, leaving Andrea, Michonne and Merle outside.

Andrea walked back to the inner yard and Michonne followed her. Amazingly enough, the attitude in Andrea never left... Michonne asked herself if she ever found it unnerving; she actually didn't, if anything, it made her think Andrea was strong and resilient. Michonne was never one to care for other people's business, but she was now curious about Andrea's story, hers and the story of the people inside the prison.

 

"You've poisoned them" Andrea said in hate that made Michonne stop in her tracks.

"I only told them the truth" Michonne answered back

"I didn't choose him over you! I wanted a life... Once we entered Woodbury, you became hostile-"

"That's 'cause I could see it" she frowned annoyed

" See what?" said Andrea, and the black woman wondered if she was really that oblivious, even after all that Eleanor told her. Was she even listening?

"That you were under his spell from the second you laid eyes on him" she answered and Andrea denied it; now she understood why Eleanor looked to the side when Andrea tried to justify Michonne yet again "And you still are..." she said in disbelieve

"No, I am there because those people need me!"

"And what about these people?"

"I'm trying to save them, too" Michonne snickered, maybe that put off Andrea even further, but this was too ridiculous to bear.  Her sarcastic laughter ended as fast as it came and a glare remained in it's place

"I did not realize the messiah complex was contagious"

"Go to hell, Michonne" said the blond woman walking away, but before she could get to the door. Michonne stopped her.

 

"What Eleanor said is true... all of it" she began Andrea didn't turn to look at her "He sent Merle to kill me.... he would have sent him to kill you, too, if you had come with me" she said in remorse "But you didn't, did you? Hm-mmm...  You chose a warm bed over a friend; you preferred to believe his words over mine" Andrea turned to look at her troubled "That's why I went back to Woodbury..... Exposed him for what he is; I knew that it would hurt you, but it was something that needed to be done"

After that, Michonne walked back inside, it was the last moment the black woman would search to speak with Andrea alone again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_If you don't sit down and try to work this out, I don't know what's going to happen.... He has a whole town....  You've lost so much already, you can't stand alone anymore_

Eleanor turned around her handgun distracted. She looked at the field from time to time... even in the dark of night... she could see the walkers wandering around, being a wall between them and the rest of the world... between them and Woodbury.  Andrea's words repeated in her head over and over again; she almost forgot that Andrea was one of that small number of people that would actually make her rage in anger. She sighed, and her head rested on her knees, hugging her shoulders with her arms she shivered after a cold breeze came her way and passed through the wood planks that flanked her on each side. Alone, overthinking in her sentinel spot, she wondered if she should have given right to Andrea and taken that opportunity of truce..... But the wondering was gone as soon as it came, it was not a truce that she really wanted, it was surrender.

 

Surrender... sure, she surrendered herself to him. It didn't take long for Eleanor to notice that what Merle said was true, she was desperately in love with that monster.... a monster she didn't know the very least. She frowned annoyed, what would Andrea see in such a horrible person... how did it all happen? It didn't really matter, probably it was the last time Eleanor would ever see her again.... she should have at least warned her about the governor one last time, see if all the things she said about him actually could be retained in her memory.

 

Eleanor closed her eyes, breathing slowly, trying to ease her thoughts at least that night. She shivered one more time, before she considered to go inside and search for a blanket.... but, should she move? If she entered then, maybe Daryl would want to take watch early, she rather be alone than inside; she felt that she didn't need to worry anyone else about her always indecisive mind.

 

She decided to stay her ground against her better judgment.... Then; something warm falls on her shoulders, she grasps it with her fingers.... it is a blanket. She looks up and light blue eyes meet her dark brown ones. Carl gazes at her with that serious face that she finds amusing every time. She idly smiles and rest her head again in her knees and extends her arm, opening her hand... reaching out to that little hand in front of her; she can't reach it so she stays like that and looks up at him. Carl frowns in confusion, but takes the hand offered to him, still frowning, he allows the arm to drag him down to Eleanor's level. Her smile grows bigger at her accomplishment and she parts her legs, extending her arms still wrapped in the blanket. Carl smirks and scoffs but accepts the hug, as soon as he sits down the blanket wraps around him and he snickers. The little man sighs and reaches to his hat that menaces to fall, he wants to leave it beside him, but an idea struck him and he reaches up to meet Eleanor's head. She giggles and uses one hand to accommodate it in her head... then proceeds to wrap the blanket around Carl again.

 

"Am I your teddy bear now?" he asks

"If teddy bears can glower and brood.... ow, no elbowing" she complained and Carl let out a giggle.

Then, Eleanor falls silent... her grip slightly tightens and Carl can feel her head resting on his left shoulder. Carl frowns but doesn't try to turn around.

"You are angry" he stated "you always want to be alone when you're angry"

"That makes two of us" she answered back "I am... I'm worried, I'm angry, I'm.... afraid"

Carl looks down, Eleanor’s distressed face comes to his mind and he understands it now.... it wasn't pain that glimpse.... it was fear.

 

"You are afraid we won't win" he asks and he can feel's the wright of Eleanor's head disappearing of his shoulder.

"Something like that" she says and Carl's frown only deepens, she could give big speeches and uncover other people's truths and biggest secrets.... but when it came to her....

 

"We’ll win.... don't be afraid" Carl reassured her. Eleanor wide-eyed behind him, she resisted the urge but in the end.... a smile appeared on her face. She rested her back on the wooden planks, Carl followed soon after resting his back on her. In between the grunts of the walkers, a faint melody came from inside the prison. Carl lifted his head looking at it.... he was sure it was Beth

 

"You want to go back inside to hear?" Eleanor suggested suddenly, Cart turned his head to the side, he could see the young woman from the corner of his eye "I don't mind" she added

"It's fine... I just don't know the song" he commented.

 

" _... hold on... hold on...  babe, you've got to hold on... and take my hand, I'm standing right here you've got to hold on..._ " Eleanor started singing the chorus in whispers, it matched the sound coming from the inside, and Carl turned to look over the fence to the dark field with walkers. Was he also afraid? He wasn't afraid of not winning... he was more afraid to win.... alone; what was the point of winning if Eleanor... his dad, Judith were gone?

" _Well God bless your crooked little heart.... Saint Louis got the best of me... I miss your broken Chine voice... How I wish you were still here with me...._ " Even without noticing, Carl's sight became blurry; he slowly shifted in Eleanor's embrace until he found the most comfortable spot and finally closed his eyes. Eleanor looked down and smiled her voice a little lower, but still singing.... she sang until her own tiredness overpowered and she also gave away to sleep, after what it seemed like an eternity for her... she could let her worries aside, her stress behind.... and rest.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you everyone! I sincerely hope better than me  
> These past weeks I had a marathon of presentations in the U. Had barely time to study and sleep, but that diminishing now.... only one presentation left and I'm all yours ;)   
> Again thank you for the patience, this chapter has some special bonding time between Eleanor and Carl... slowly but steady, they are becoming more friends than Mentor/student relationship, I find that cute, as much as Rick trust Eleanor and talks to her about his problems, for Eleanor that's not always the case.   
> Also! some divergence, Eleanor speaks her mind to both Andrea and Tyreese, and Ty already doubts the governor... what will happen!  
> These notes are way too long now, as always... comment, like, suggest and of course, enjoy. 
> 
> See you in the next chapter :D


	10. One good bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The governor has made his first move. In a surprise attack, he destroyed the front field of the prison and filled it with walkers. As if that wasn't enough, Andrea arrives and tries to find a peaceful solution between her old friends and her new ones, but it doesn't turn out alright... In between all this tension, what would Rick and the group do next?

  
How did this happen?

 

Maybe that could be the first question that would come to mind, but it would also only be followed by others like... Why did Eleanor offer to stay? or.... Why did his dad accept it?.... even..... Why did he order Michonne to come with them instead?..... in the end, How did this happen? would give him an answer that could at least explain the others, if only he asked.

Carl turned to glance at the black woman, driving the Tucson. Another inconsistency... his father was always the one to drive. It was simple logic, he should be the one driving if they were returning to their hometown. He must be doing it to keep her occupied, Carl thought; but then.... did that mean he didn't trust her? Why was she there then? Why not Ellie?......

Why was this a thing?

Cries of help and mercy came from his right and Carl looked over the window. there was a man with a large orange camping bag that called for them to stop the vehicle and let him in. They were going fast and they passed the loner in less than some seconds. Contraried Carl followed the stranger with his gaze until he was lost of sight, he turned confused to his father, also looked past him but then turned to look at the front again... and said nothing else. Michonne kept driving at the same speed not faced. Carl shifted again in his seat.... he couldn't help but wonder if Elle would have urged them to stop...

He was excited about the challenge and responsibility this mission represented, and he wanted to return to his hometown. He was also contented by the sweet feeling of retribution; this time around Eleanor would be the one waiting for their return back at the prison while Carl would be the one to take all the action, and yet… he couldn’t stop thinking about the young woman, about what would she be doing, about how would she have curiously roamed around the small town of King County asking all sorts of questions, questions that Carl wanted to answer..... if only she had decided to come along. He frowned annoyed; maybe he won't tell her anything about what he did today as revenge, if she was so curious, she should have come with him.

But then, he sighed defeated; almost. The young woman was still injured and as much as she claimed to be alright, one year didn't pass for nothing, and Carl was sure she hid her injuries and weaknesses only to ease people around... she did it automatically most of the time. In that way, she was a lot like his dad, both were the kind of people to hide their weak side from the others.... they were good at that. The only difference was that while his father could be tired but say nothing until he fell to the ground unconscious...  Eleanor's lighthearted mood turned dark and gloomy when her discomfort was way too strong to bear, which eventually gave her away.

As of late, he noticed Michonne shared with them a similar attitude. He has seen her cut and bleeding twice now, and her face just remains the same; if anything, he doesn't notice she's hurting until Eleanor beams in and offers to help. His focus returns to the road when the car comes to a halt, a group of crashed cars blocked the way. Michonne goes out of the highway and onto the mud to try to get over it. Now, Carl wasn't an expert...., he was just a kid, but he wondered if going too slow in the mud wouldn't be worse than going faster. Indeed, his hunch was right, the pickup stuck in the mud and he glared at the black woman, waiting to see what she planned to do to fix her mistake. She could think of nothing, and soon walkers were attracted to the noise, they tapped over the windows, and his father ordered for them to cover their ears, taking down the walkers from the inside.

 

  
"Yeah, this'll work...." they were out the vehicle now, his father searched around some suitcases until he got his hands on some kind of even silk dress. Carl looked at him while resting beside a red car.

"Tell me when" said Michonne before going inside the car. Carl walks closer to his father, but his attention goes rather to the walkers they took down to be able to get out at all. Waisted ammunition.

"Hey...." Carl follow's him and kneels beside the weel that got trapped. "Put something under the car like this with a little gravel and sticks.....It gives you traction" he said, signaling some rocks and sticks that he wrapped around the silk cloth.

"Wouldn't have to do it if she didn't get us stuck"

"It was an honest mistake"

'Like leaving Eleanor back at the prison' he thought his father turned to accommodate the cloth and the sticks in front of the weel. Carl noticed they were just beside the window... he wondered if Michonne could hear them talking.

"Why'd you let her come?.... She took you to Woodbury and you said she just split on you, Elle got injured and she could have..."

"It wasn't that simple..." his dad cut him; Carl frowned, he hadn't even voiced a half of what he thought of the situation, and he was tired of unanswered questions dancing on his mind, he was about to insist when his father spoke again "I asked her to come today because... I didn't want to leave her at the prison if I wasn't there, not with Merle" He stood up and Carl stood after him. "That... and we got  
common interests; for right now, we have the same problems.... So maybe we can work on them together.

"Just for right now?" Carl asked with mistrust, but his father assured him it was for now. Carl was about to ask something else when the now familiar cries of mercy could be heard. The same loner that they left behind was catching up to them, and his father hurried him inside, driving away yet again.

 

 

A turn to the left and Carl could already recognize his surroundings. They made the first stop on the police station, their real reason to be back at their town was the ammo that was supposed to be inside, but it looked like the place has been emptied long before they arrived. His father suggested searching for the hidden weapons he allowed some locals to have, especially the ones that had stores around; Michonne seemed not so convinced at first, she nagged about the fact that they were not getting what they expected but didn’t propose a solution either….. That moment Carl also understood the importance of people that kept things light and came up with new ideas when things were looking dark; people like Glenn and Eleanor herself. He rolled his eyes trying to get past the fact nothing of that mattered since the young woman was not here, he was not going to tell her his father and he needed her that much around either….. His pride wouldn’t let him.

Carl stopped when his father did; they were around the abandoned factory. However, that wasn’t what caught Rick’s attention; it was the pile of burnt walkers that rested on the yard…. Carl wondered who would have the time or energy to do that; and what for? His father walked again and when they turned around to reach the main street they heard some rustlings. Car and his father got out their guns almost at the same time, their guards were up and he could hear behind him the distinct sound of the sword Michonne carried.

The first thought that came to Carl’s mind once they reached Main Street was that…. Elle would have loved it. There was this…. barricade a series of traps, spikes and caged animals, lots of wires that they had to flank to prevent getting caught on. The situation changed, someone…. A group or a person already settled here, they took the time to make all of this and the animals in the cages, that Carl assumed where baits, were well kept…. They were still here.

“It looks like someone's already made this theirs” Michonne stated

“Doesn't mean they found what we're looking for. …. Couple of the places are just up ahead; let's get in and get the hell out of here.” his father said signaling to the side, the liquor shop. A snarl made Carl jump and point his gun at the source of the noise, he noticed it was a walker that was coming their way, but his father stood next to him, hand in his shoulder “Wait… she’ll get caught” he said, but before Carl could see the whole mechanism in action someone else shot it. They turned around, a man with a rifle pointed down at them, Rick lifted his arms showing his gun, and Carl did the same. The man spoke, he wanted them to leave the shoes and the weapons and scram, and he started counting down from 10.

“Run for the car now”

“Dad….” Carl protested, what good would it do to run retreat now, there were three of them and one of him, they could take him down.  The count was on eight.

“We need that rifle… I think I can get up there” Michonne whispered, the count was on six. Rick signaled Carl to take cover and this one ran behind one of the vehicles.

Bullets collided with metal; it was the only sound he could make. Carl risked moving to another car, going back to the street they passed by and noticed that Michonne was already climbing her way up to the roof. He looked back at his father and noticed he only had one bullet to spare, the one that Michonne gave him. Carl hid in a narrow alley and looked from there. The gunfire stopped, until it began again, but this time the stranger was on the floor. He was approximating and Rick was behind a water barrel. Carl frowned, and he knew with one bullet his father had a great risk of failing. He glanced at the stranger and noticed he was completely focused on his father…. Carl didn’t wait for a second longer.

Taking a short gasp for breath, he stepped forward and fired the stranger on the stomach. He was close enough and the impact made the stranger fall to the ground. He was incapacitated and for Carl that was enough… his father could take care of the rest if he wanted to. Rick approximated to the man and looked at Carl that scouted the surroundings for any other surprise attacks. Michonne just arrived.

“You okay?”

“Yeah” Carl reassured his father, he tried to ignore the surprised glances he was getting from both him and Michonne… it wasn’t that much of a deal.

“I told you to run for the car….. I didn't want you to have to do that—“

“But I had to” Carl cut his father with a serious yet not annoyed tone. He could put up without praise, but he didn’t need to kid him around, he has been beyond that for a time now. Sensing his mood, his father turned to inspect the stranger and noticed he was wearing a protector shield. The bullet was stopped by it, and even if the stranger was unconscious, he was alive. Michonne asked if they even cared about it; uncovering his mask, and to his surprise, his father just said they did.

 

 

He looked around the house of the stranger that his father just suddenly decided to spare, and take to safety. This… Morgan was the man that first found his father once he was out of the hospital, if it wasn’t for him, his father would have never contacted Eleanor back in Atlanta… or Glenn and the group. Carl understood that; however, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to get to know this Morgan.

For instance, he was the one that had all the guns that were back at the police station. No…. he had an armory inside his house, they were not the first fools that walked inside and came out barefooted… empty-handed; it was a good thing they came to this place though, they already had what was necessary….. Why were they not leaving? His father didn’t want to take the weapons without reaching an agreement with Morgan first. That part, Carl could live without it; this man was dangerous, his house was a weird collection of traps, weapons, and words… unsettling words that were written and painted all around the walls. Carl didn’t bother to read the words that were written, once he arrived at the  'IT'S YOUR FAULT HE TURNED'  he had enough.  Instead, his light blue eyes landed on one wall, that caught his attention. It was a map of the small town, along with the different blocks, he searched…..

 

“What do you see?” the voice of his father came from the room that Morgan rested.

“It’s our neighborhood” he commented, his eyes eagerly searched for something, his gaze darkened at the red color over his street.

RICK’S HOME BURNT DOWN  

"It’s gone..." his voice almost betrayed him. Rick stood up and walked to the entrance of the room.

“Is this why you wanted to come?.... see the house”

“I..... I just wanted to” he shrugged. The tension in between them grew; Carl didn't really want to talk about it, about his past life.... about how he thought back with nostalgy over then, before the outbreak. He didn't want to talk any of that in the presence of a stranger he clearly didn't trust. 

 

The crunching noise in the back was like the cry of a baby in a church. It didn't break the uncomfortable mood completely.... but managed to distract his father's attention. 

"We're eating his food now?" he said to the black woman, who sat to wait, and pulled a protein bar out of nowhere and started eating.

"The mat said 'Welcome'" she shrugged the comment off and still ate. Carl concluded it actually belonged to this Morgan.... he wondered if it was really necessary for them to wait for him to wake up; especially now that the disappearance of this house stopped his own plans and goals completely. Carl let out a defeated sigh, he was about to turn around defeated, until he catches something with the corner of his eye. Following the trail, there was this old tavern, a tavern his father always visited, be it with Shane or his mother….. There, there was a memory.

 

“I’m going for a run” Carl walked back in the room where Michonne, Rick and unconscious Morgan were. He held his posture with purpose and seriousness, his father turned to him considering it.

“Where to....” he asked in a rasping whisper. 

"Well... I thought, maybe the one thing people didn't loot was cribs... and there's that baby place that Mom's friend Sara ran" he explained and his father made a grimace, not really liking the idea "It's just around the corner" Carl hurried to say.

"Carl"

"Dad, it's just around the corner, and there are all those walker traps-" he rationalized, but before he could think of any other reason for him going out... Michonne cut him. 

"You're gonna need some help carrying the box" 

There was a sudden silence.

"What?" 

"If you're gonna get a crib, you have to get the box. It's big and heavy.... you're gonna need help carrying the box" Carl tried his best to not show his startlement. Was she for real.... 

"You are getting a crib right?" she added. Oh she was doing this right now... his eyebrows twitched, bless the hat that hid them from her. He considered; there were many things he learned and picked up only by observing Eleanor, and one of them was her ability to appear innocent and harmless every time she thought it was convenient.

"That's what I said" he answered back with half a smirk and looked at his father. It seemed the man was considering the possibility since he was going to be accompanied by the woman, even if he didn't trust her. 

"Right there, that's the deal" his father decided "You get into trouble, you holler oka? I'll hear it from here"

"Okay" 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was not only this kid, was it? Are teenagers that hard to handle?

Carl, the little young man walked out of the house in a haste. Quite impressive, Michonne could add, he averted every single one of the booby-traps without batting an eye. Once they reached the street his pace quickened, but him being still shorter than MIchonne... she caught up fast. 

"You don't have to come with me.... I can handle it" Evasion intent number one. 

"I promised your dad I would accompany you so I will" she answered back not truly bothered, as far as impressions and friendliness were... He and she were on the same level.

  
"Yeah... Okay" he said with a chuckle. "Guess you should take care of that..." he offered; Michonne looked at the walker that was about to get trapped in the wires surrounding the street. Michonne pierced her blade into the walker's forehead and it falls defeated, she wondered if the whole thing was going to be like this; the brat having her do all the dirty work because she wouldn't leave him alone.... bad news for him, she didn't mind. She was cleaning her katana when she turned around, and the boy was no longer where she left him; she frowned and spotted the little brat turning around the corner in a haste... "Shit" she cursed and followed him, bless that sheriff hat of his.

Not being able to call out for him, she ran to catch up. with a small tug she turned the boy around, he didn't look scared, or guilty. Evasion intent number two.

"What the hell was that?"

"I want to do this on my own" he stated and kept walking, he had to be kidding..... and they were around the corner already. Michonne looked around her.

"You just passed the baby place"

"I'm getting Judith something else first, okay?" he said... rather serious, too serious; not angsty or edgy, just.... determined. Michonne sighed, even if she didn't sign up for this... it intrigued her how far would he go to get what he needed; the picture of him back at the prison popped in her mind... he was no ordinary kid. Now a few steps behind... she followed.

 

It was cafe... bar or something, and as most things around the place, it looked empty from the outside but was filled with walkers from the inside. Her attention turned to Carl again, he was looking through the window of the door and Michonne grew restless; just as she arrived, he was about to open the door.... carelessly. Instinctively she grabbed him by the arm this time and pushed him out of the door.... He grimaced and shook himself free and walked back on the street..... Michonne sighed, and tried to catch up to him "You think I was gonna let you go int here?" He stops and turns around.

"I just think it's none of your business, You don't know me, or my dad-" He said angry, but still not raising his voice. Michonne cut him.

"I came out here to help"

"You came out here for common interests!" it was his turn to cut her short "We have the same enemy and the same problem and that's why you are there!..... That's it" his voice gradually got higher and angrier, but at the end he stopped and took a long breath, regaining his stoic posture "This is important, and I'm going to do this. I know how I can and you can't stop me" he ended and walked away. Before he goes too far, Michonne stops him.

"I can't stop you, but you can't stop me from helping you"

Carl stays gazing at Michonne and she finally takes a breath. Not your normal kid at all......

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Now what?"

Glenn asked, he had all the right to ask. Around him and actually all the rest of the group, a paper rested on a table. Eleanor sighed thoughtful..... she was not expecting this.

That morning after Rick and Carl left with Michonne, things were going on kind of slowly. Fine, if she had to be completely honest with herself, things were worse; she agonized, of both worry and boredom. A peculiar combination that was, a perfect formula of psychological torture, she couldn't stop thinking about what Carl would be doing, what Rick would be doing.... and if she tried to occupy herself, nothing exciting was happening, so she was trapped in her mind. It shouldn't be that hard, did Carl had to experience that every time she left?

But then, at the edge of her own desperation.... something arose. It was Glenn's guarding shift and he called for her and Daryl. They both arrived and Glenn explained.... not too long ago, a pickup appeared, it was the same light-colored pickup the governor used the last time he was there; they left behind what it looked like a walker with a note attached on his chest.

  
At first, both Daryl and Eleanor thought it was some kind of ruse or trap, a way to lure them out and take the down or something.... so they observed. Hours passed and there was no human movement outside, without a real stimulus for the walkers, the 'messenger' mostly stayed on the same spot, and wasn't really surrounded by other walkers..... they took action. Taking a vehicle outside, they took down the walker and snatched the paper away. By the time the whole operation was done, the sound of the bullet got to the rest of the people, they came out, demanding an explanation..... and the paper was it. What it said, in few words, was what Eleanor was not expecting to get from the governor....

 

A truce.... a morning, to talk things out

 

"We forget about it... that's what" said Daryl, as if he was expecting something else to come out of the paper. Actually, Eleanor was more restless once it appeared, she feared that Rick and Michonne were captured and it was actually this method for the governor to ask for surrender or ransom. Elle wondered if it was legit, but more important, she wondered what would come out of it.

"We can't forget about it.... we asked if the governor was willing to talk and here's the proof of it" Hershel rationalized.... of course, he was still on the group that searched for a pacific solution.

"But we can't meet their demands either... Rick's not here, and that has an expiration date" said Oscar, signaling to the paper. Indeed, the offer was not for forever.... it was for that morning... now, in a few hours. Eleanor considered the possibility to go herself but scratched that entirely.... he wanted Rick, and not showing up with him would mean a hell lot of things... from blowing up their cover and their charge in arms to declare war and literally go there to commit suicide.

"Us going would mean nothing, he sees Rick as our leader; he won't take us seriously" Eleanor summarized her thoughts "If Rick comes back in time, we'll tell him... if not, we'll close the door"

"We should close it now" said Merle, also convinced this was a bad idea "If leaving the message wasn't a ruse, this sure is..."

 

 

The conversation stopped when Carol called to them, it was Rick and he was already back. Eleanor sighed both relieved and frustrated, one part of her really wanted him to not arrive on time. They walked outside and Eleanor wished the apparition of the little man before her, unharmed, would ease all of her problems. She hurried her face and extended her arms, half bending down, She almost seemed to wrap around Carl with a relieved giggle.

"How did it go? Got something interesting?" She whispered amused.

"We got something for Judith" he commented with smirk

"And nothing for me?"

"You didn't come" She narrowed her eyes and looked down to the little man that devilishly smirked at her. But she suddenly focused her attention when Rick walked to her.

  
"We've got everything we need... we can load this down and get packed and ready by tonight" he commented, Eleanor's face morphed.... showing her concern, just as Hershel was approaching them "Is everything alright?.... Judith?"

"She's fine" said Hershel "She's not the problem" he looked at Eleanor and she sighed.

"We found something this morning.... a message, from the governor"

 

  
It was now turn for Rick to look down to the forsaken piece of paper. He graved it, read it.... twice now, and let it fall on the table.

"This means nothing" He says suddenly, showing the same skepticism that Eleanor and Daryl did the first time they saw it.

"It could, but this arrived after Andrea came to see us.... maybe she managed to talk to the governor, maybe she convinced him of a truce or at least, a way to solve this" Eleanor stepped in "Now that doesn't mean this is not a trap..... Daryl thinks it is, I fear that possibility more than you think" Rick turned to her "But if this is an open choice for us.... maybe we should try it out"

"What if doesn't work out" Rick asked, willing to hear all the different people talking inside Eleanor's head. She grimaced not convinced.

"As Daryl and Merle see it, it would be a good opportunity to ambush the governor.... take him down if he's alone" Eleanor glanced at him, Rick nodded. They had only one hour to meet and only two could come around as escorts.

"I'll take Daryl.... and you" he said decisively.

"Shouldn't it be better if Eleanor were to stay in case anything happens" Hershel stepped in "I'll rather want to go with you"

"Dad.." began Maggie

"I'm more into this talking than any of you are; even more than this young lady" he said signaling Eleanor "She's been weighing the pros and cons for hours now and that only means she's not convinced"

"She has a point" Rick scratched his beard "We have the ammo now, we can win"

"We don't have to take that risk" Hershel insisted "When that girl Andrea came there was nothing to talk about, maybe now there is"

 

Rick nodded, and they started moving. Preparations went rather fast, and Eleanor could see them goodbye with a restless lump on her throat. Should she had gotten rid of the paper? Should she had just dismissed it? Now it was too late for those options. She hoped instead that the wishes of the governor to talk for a truce were genuine, and they would stop this nonsense before the losses on both sides could be accounted for.... she was getting tired of fearing humans more than walkers.

 

"The crib is perfect" Light blue eyes gazed up to meet dark brown ones. Once Rick was gone, Eleanor and Carl shared only a glance before the later got inside the prison. Eleanor stayed outside a little longer to her own thoughts, but in the end, she preferred his company. "The cat is gorgeous too..." She commented walked into Carl's cell "What else have you gotten? Did you really bring nothing for me?"

"We got the pink blanket you wanted"

"It was for Judith"

"There wasn't much to choose from" he commented, looking down. Eleanor did the same.

The silence dragged, Eleanor knew this wasn't the topic they wanted to talk about... at least, she didn't. She sighed

"I'm... not always the decisive one" she began, and Carl turned to look at her "most of the time I'm constantly trying to understand the logic and benefit in the decisions and choices we take, if I have the time.... I ask myself if the risk is worth it, if I have the time.... my head runs about possibles that might never occur" she played with her fingers "We found the note in the morning, and ran in circles trying to know what to do with it. I want peace, and we thought the governor didn't want to talk but now.... he does, and nothing may come out of this, but at least we can move on to fight with the certitude we tried everything"

"Dad's already on his way to talk with him... we'll know for sure then if the risk was worth it" concluded Carl with a nod, but then he frowned, "The message said you had until past noon today, what would have happened if we didn't arrive by then?"

Eleanor turned to him, and she could see his unease in his eyes, He wondered if Eleanor, being who she usually was, was going to take the diplomatic matter in hands and go herself to talk in a representation of the leader. Eleanor smirked.

"Then I wouldn't even mention it to your father.... obviously" she tried to joke it out, and shrugged her shoulders "The governor didn't want me to talk, going there would have been like sell out our intentions.... my curiosity may be my biggest weakness but I know when to let go"

"Funny you say that"

"Who do you take me for! I'm a grown woman and I know when to stop going down the rabbit hole" she feigned hurt and Carl snorted, she smiled.

"You try...." Carl began after a pause "You are curious and indecisive, but you get done what needs to be done, that's good enough" He looked at her, sky blue eyes made her smirk, and she tapped his sheriff hat up to reveal more of his serious face to her.

"Someone is getting better with words... I feel touched" she teased and Carl rolled his eyes "How did it go with Michonne?" he sighed at the sudden change of conversation topic, but he didn't mind.... the other one was exhausted either way.

"It went..... alright" he said and nodded "It was okay"

"That was a contented 'okay'" Eleanor suggested smiling, it was no news to the woman that Carl wasn't in good terms with Michonne "She warmed up to you... good to know" Eleanor explained, and smiled contentedly.

Carl glanced at her, and pulled up his new orange back-pack. Eleanor's eyes sparked with curiosity again, even more when Carl roamed inside it.

 

"Ooh that has to be for me" she chipped

"This is mine, we got you nothing" Carl stated for the third time now "next time if you want something, come along"

"Holding onto that huh?" she retorted back, Carl extended a photo frame to Eleanor and she took a good look at it. With the cuff of her hoodie, she carefully cleaned the dirt until the faces came clear. Her playful smile became undone and she gravely looked at the brown yes of the woman that smiled back at her. She sighed, and slowly her smile appeared again on her face, this time filled with tenderness. "This is one great present for Judith"

"I thought that.... it was only fair that Judith knew who her mother was.... this, this is the only one left" said Carl, taking the photo back and looking at it.

Eleanor took a time to gaze at the young boy, and the longing and pain she found his face teared up her heart. She got closer to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, pulling him in a mid-embrace. Carl didn't resist but kept looking at the photo, his face gradually hardened with seriousness.

 

  
"There was this man.... Morgan, it was the one that helped Dad when he came out of the coma" Carl began, Eleanor waited curiously "He stayed in the town this whole time, but he didn't recognise us at first; Dad said.... he was not alright" Carl frowned "At first he attacked us and... I had to shoot him, I had to" he said turning to Eleanor

"I know... you must have had no other choice" she frowned "did you...."

"no, he had a protective jacket" he sighed "we took him to his house, he was unconscious. He had all the guns, I didn't know then.... later Dad told Michonne and me that he had a son... and he lost it"

Eleanor frowned bothered, was that supposed to be an 'okay' trip. She took in Carl's words, he said the man wasn't alright...... had he gone insane? It would explain why Rick didn't take this Morgan back with him at the prison. She looked down, not sure what to say about it, Carl continued.

"Once we were leaving, I wanted to talk to him, wanted to set things clear.... tell him what things led me to shot him" Carl explained and frowned "I apologized, but he asked me to never apologize for something like that..... I think his son couldn't, and that's why he died"

"You are not wrong, but there must be more to that story" concluded Eleanor, and didn't dare to wonder what could have happened or imagined how that felt "You are stubborn, and broody... sometimes too serious for your age" she began, and her hand caressed his nape "But you are brave and know when things need to be done.... and you get them done.... that's much better than just enough"

Carl looked at her, but then he looked down and nodded. Eleanor gave him another mid-embrace with a little shaken, and Carl rested his head on her shoulder.

 

Eleanor wondered what would have been of Carl if his parents, if Shane or she weren't there for him. In some way, all of them taught them stuff.... much more than he should learn or he would ever learn about life, and about life anf how hard it seems to be nowadays. She wondered what would be of his future, and in some part of her, she understood Lori's worries and fears. They were lucky.... she was lucky. She was so lucky to meet Rick, Lori and Carl; she was thankful she decided to stay alive..... she thanked God, her parents and the universe she didn't go insane of solitude. She thanked and tried to hope for an end to the mess, to the nightmare.... she wasn't sure if the walkers would one day disappear, but she was sure that one day she would adapt to this new life, and would find peace again.

What she didn't know was that moment was still too far away from her. Life and universe would make sure to remind her that, when Rick came back from his talk with the governor that evening.... and by the sunset, he would reveal to her and only her the deal he had set to the governor.

 

One good bargain she would have rather never heard in the first place.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, once I started writing the part with Eleanor and Carl, I couldn't stop (I like the result, conversation just flows with these two personalities) XD
> 
> Had to merge two chapters though, the one with the talk of Rick and the governor was both pointless and painful to watch (45 minutes of pretty much nothing.... so yeah). Also, I've noticed that my chapters have become way longer than I made them in the beginning, I hope it's alright with you if not tell me. 
> 
> See you on the next chapter.


	11. Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick goes to his hometown with Carl and Michonne to get some guns and arm themselves. Meanwhile, Eleanor and Daryl receive a message from the governor, who offers a deal to end with the confrontations between the two groups. Once he’s back, Rick accepts to do the talking, but the offer that he comes back with is something that Eleanor will never accept.

 

Weapons, vehicles, the clacking sound of metal bullets. Andrea looked at the green military cars that just appeared out of nowhere some days ago. She should have known, something was not right, there was no point in them still assessing and army if the situation was already solved.

“I thought there was a deal on the table,” she said going to the pick-up that was occupied by Martinez, Philip’s right-hand man…. Or close enough to that. Andrea glanced at Milton that at first tried to evade her glance.

“It’s just a precaution to show up force,” he said walking away; she would have followed him and threatened the truth out of his mouth but then… she was tired of doing that to the guy.

Andrea sighed confused, angry and frustrated. It was already an unusual event that the governor appeared before his people commanding like a leader should do. If anything, he was now only contradicting himself, one moment he would be kind and the very next he would have that menacing look on his eye that Andrea tried so hard to ignore…. But still couldn’t.

 

She goes past the vehicles that were getting ready to part, and her eyes can’t help but land on the women and children that were getting barricaded on the storage room, surrounded by the food and covers, only protected by a handful of people in case the worst happened. Never before has she noticed the small amount of children and old people there was, in reality…. The governor was using all the manpower he had and that was only for show? Why did she feel that was just another lie…. Then, Milton appears again. As Andrea has seen him nowadays, he seems in a hurry; however, this time he walks directly to her, with a purpose she rather has seen on the man in few occasions. He pulls her to the side and whispers.

“There is no deal… Philip has asked for Michonne” he said while dragging her to an alley.

“What?.... Rick would never agree to that” Said Andrea outraged

“Whether he hands her over or not, its but a ruse. He’s gonna kill them all”

“I’ve got to stop this”

“I don’t think you can” he kept walking and even if Andrea wanted to stop and digest the information on her head, she also wanted to follow wherever Milton was taking her. They arrive to a side where Andrea has never been before, it was like a second floor, some kind of a large ventilation conduct that from where they could look down without being noticed.

Andrea was so revolted she barely failed to gag and throw up then and there. it was a dirt and grim looking room, a dentist chair stood in the middle, along with some chains, she gazed over at a chirurgical table filled with different gadgets of torture.

 

_I saw Glenn beaten up to death and Maggie terrified, they didn't even know how we managed to find them!..... They were tortured until they revealed the location of this prison!_

“Leave” Milton pulled her out of her thoughts. “Tell the people at the prison to get out of there…. In time, he’ll move on”

“No…” she said determined “He won’t…. Milton this is sick! There’s only one way to end this…. I have to kill him”

“You’ll never get close to him… they’ll gun you down first”

“Milton I… I can’t just stand back and watch this” she whispered scared, enraged, ashamed. She was such an idiot…. All this time, she had been such an idiot.

Both her and Milton are pulled back from their conversation with an echoing whistling, It is Philip who whistles, walking around, ordering his little…. Toys. Andrea feels a shiver run down her spine, and revolts at the way her mind still desperately refuses to see what appears right in front of her.

The echoed whistle comes again, this time from a recorder. Andrea lifts her gun in silence, she could do this…. it wasn’t still too late. Even if she didn’t want to blame herself for her naivety, or as much as she was resisting giving Eleanor and Carol right over the fact that she indeed fell on the claws of nothing but a monster, she understood it now… she knew now it was the right thing to do.

End it… just, end it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“It’s your turn now… What do you see”

“Huh……… well it’s brown-“

“It’s a tree”

“It’s not a tree…. You should wait, I was not looking at a tree”

“The soil”

“No….”

“The fallen leaves on the ground”

“No, Mom… you are doing it on purpose”  

The older woman giggled mischievously, half sticking out her tongue to her daughter in the most childish way; however, the daughter just smiled contented, even laughed.

“Shh…. Don’t laugh like that you’ll attract the zombies to us”

“Mom… they are not zombies” Eleanor said and her mother raised an eyebrow not impressed “Okay fine,  they are…. But, people don’t call them like that… it’s not funny when you feel in a horror movie”

“Humph! Only you would think it’s a horror movie Ellie, talking to the characters in the movies”

Eleanor sighed, and blushed deeply. She almost felt as if the trees were laughing at her own embarrassment. The older woman giggled again.

“You still haven’t guessed what I’m looking at”

“I told you already, the dried leaves” she said stubbornly.

“It moves… mom”

“The dried leaves move with the wind” She answered back and Eleanor snorted.

“A squirrel mom…. I was looking at a squirrel” she corrected, but when she expected the stubborn response of her mother, nothing came. Eleanor turned in a jump, and found that no one was beside her, she started to manic. “Mom?..... Mom!” She ran through the woods worried, where could her mother have gone…. She didn’t know her way around the woods… she could get lost. Her heart beat fast with panic and worry. The sounds of the forest slowly drifted away…. She couldn’t understand why, but she found herself engulfed in complete silence. She stopped, confused and disoriented, but then the rustlings could be heard again…. Only in one place; the sound was so sharp Eleanor knew perfectly where it was coming from, a shiver ran down her spine, and she turned slowly.

But then, she fell to the ground, something had pulled her down and was attacking her. Eleanor tried to push the walker with all of her force, it tried desperately to bite her neck, she could feel the gruntings of the creature against her skin. With a cry of rage. She finally pushes the creature away from her and she gets a better look at it. She wide-eyes in pain and denial… It was her mother, she was a walker; on all fours and with an unnatural speed, it launches at Eleanor again, she screams.

 

There is the distinctive sound of metal and a rush of pain on her head. Eleanor grabs the back of her head with a grunt and notices something is in her hands. She looks at it, it is her hunting blade. Then she remembers, her mother was going to attack her…. At a hurried pace, she protects herself with the blade again, but only sees grey… a grey wall. She frowns confused, and looks at her surroundings... She sighs, and lets the arm with the blade fall to her side. She was in the prison, in her cell…. In her bed; her mother was long dead. She passes her hand through her long messy hair and looks down troubled. She shivers again, she is so cold still she is sweating… her heart hammers in her chest like she had just escaped death.

Eleanor looks beyond her opened cell and gazes at the windows, the light pink and blue colors of sunrise painted the sky. She sighs again, and tries to decompress her body. In her hazed dream and pure panic, she had curled up to a corner of the bed…. Of course, she had to hit the mattress of the one above her own. She silently thanked the fact that Carl had decided to have his own cell…. and she was alone, a complicated explanation that would have been.

Eleanor stretches and once she is fully dressed… silently walks out of her cell; she passes Carl cell briefly and can’t help but look at the little man sleep. Her contraried frown eases up at the sight of the peaceful child, being sure he as warm and comfortable, she continues down the hallway. She aimlessly walks until she recognizes Rick’s voice, and notices it’s coming from the outside, turning around she hurries to reach the entrance of Block C. Calmed down and focused, the memories of the previous day came to her mind, more specifically, the ones concerning Michonne and the governor. She reaches the opposite side of the block, hidden, and realizes that Rick is having a meeting with Hershel and Daryl, she frowns annoyed.

Once she gets nearer, Daryl notices her and stops talking, that makes Rick and  Hershel to turn and look at her. Rick sighs, oh he messed up….. oh he did, and Eleanor was not ready to give him any break about it.

“Eleanor”

“Save it, I perfectly know why I’m not invited….. that’s why I’m inviting myself” she said, her anger gradually growing “We talked about this Rick…. You can’t give Michonne to the governor… not only because she doesn’t deserve it, but because it’s a trap; you truly believe that a man such as him is going to keep his word-“

“Eleanor” Rick tried again

“Do you have any idea what he’ll do to her? You saw what he did to people he didn’t know… he hates her! And it would be a miracle if he kills her without torturing her to madness first”

“I know that!” he sneers annoyed, but Eleanor doesn’t even step away from him “Are you telling me you’ll sacrifice the lives of Judith and Carl for her”

“Don’t give me that shit” she sneered back “All our lives are on the line because of this man…. What if he asked me!.... or Merle and Daryl… even you!” she said frowning and Rick grimaced, Eleanor turned to Daryl, surprisingly the man awkwardly looked both of them, he wasn’t sure what to say… or if he should say anything so he took some steps back, Eleanor briefly looked at Hershel and the old man had the same look… that made her even madder… if possible “You’ll sacrifice the life of one person only for a promise that may be false… is it truly worth it-“

“We are doing this” he hissed, standing in his full height, glowering at Eleanor. From this perspective, anyone would notice the difference in heights of the two of them… him being half a head taller “If you don’t want to do this then don’t…. but nobody will know” Eleanor scoffs outraged, but Rick is relentless “It’s an order” he menaces. Eleanor wide-eyes and takes a step back, she frowns powerless; Rick sighs frustrated.

“Rick…. We are not like this” she reasons “This is a difficult moment I know and there are little to no options… but that doesn’t mean we should do something so…. Unfair, and without everyone else’s consent…. People are warming up to her, I am… Carl too, what would that mean if we just forced her to go to her death for our benefit”

“This is the only chance we have to prevent a confrontation… if it’s real we’ve got to take it” he reasoned back, and Eleanor glared at him again. She stepped back. “Eleanor…”

“I won’t tell…. Just, think about what you are about to do” she says emotionless and walks away. After some minutes, Rick turns to Hershel and Daryl to make a plan, but the old man walks out on him too… saying nothing else.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“ I should have told you about all this, I’m sorry”

 

No, he wasn’t. Why couldn't he go around telling lies to someone else. Andrea smiled, her insides turning in hate… minutes ago she was about to kill this man. Had the moment, had the intention, Milton was the one to stop her. He insisted on her going away, he reasoned that with the governor gone like that, not only she would be looked as a traitor and him as a martyr, but Martinez would take over in his place, and that could be even worse.

“I just uh… I want to keep you separate from this; safe. You understand?” His words resonated in her head, her smile grew larger and sweeter. The Douche…

“Yeah… I just want to help”

“Well, you can… tomorrow. I want you with us when we go and meet Rick… He tries anything, you can talk some sense into him” was he trying to say that he would make her choose between them and Woodbury…. Deny her connection with them and let them die? Kill her if that was not the case?

“Understood” she said, Philip caressed her shoulder before leaving, and she had to go beyond herself to not push that hand away. Once he was away enough, her smile was replaced by a cringe of pure disgust, a shiver ran down her spine and she walked straight to the alleys… finding a lonesome weak spot where she could sneak out of.

 

Ah… finally an opening. She gazed at the couple that stood over a barricade, standing watch. It was Tyreese and Sasha, the siblings that came along with another two, Allen and Ben… she found them in the woods with Milton the last time she tried to reach Rick. Andrea took a long breath and marched forward.

“Hey!” they both turn around “a large pack of walkers was spotted heading for the main wall. Martinez wants some help… I got this covered”

“We are not supposed to leave this post” said the man both confused and skeptical.

“Ask Martinez… I’m just doing what I’m told”

“You need to bring him over… we need to hear it form him”

“You are wasting time” Andrea said exasperated, just give in already.

“Why can’t you handle it? You’re supposed to be a good shot” asked Sasha, quite smart to ask… Andrea had no prepared answer for that. She sighed and walked forward to the stairs, both Tyreese and Sasha got on guard. “What are you doing?”

“Look… I got to get out of here” she said, maybe being sincere was going to get somewhere

“Wait nobody leaves” said Sasha in a defensive mood, his brother cut her

“Relax… what is this all about?” he said reaching for her, but Andrea shock him away

“Get out of my way” she said, pulling her little knife out, it hardly would do any harm to one man that had a sniper rifle on his hands and a woman with an assault rifle, however, both of them stepped back.

“It’s cool…” said the man in a passive tone “Nobody’s got to get hurt here”

“I’m…..” Andrea was disarmed by this pacific posture, so long she has been doubting anyone in Woodbury that she didn’t even know how to react anymore. She let the knife down, Guarded it even, she sighed “I’m… truly sorry,  it didn’t”

“It’s okay…. You are rattled, scared we understand” he said serious

“No... no, I have to get out… I have to leave and you should too” Andrea said decisive, Tyreese frowned and Andrea elaborated “The governor is not what he seems to be”

“He seems pretty straight up to me” he answered back with a frown

“Believe me, that’s what I thought too, but I’m telling you now, he is dangerous and he’s done terrible things” she said, not really sure how much she could say… how much it would matter, she took the risk, maybe by telling them, doubt would arise and that would slow down Philip “The people at the prison, he makes them look like monsters and villains but it’s all a lie,  I was with them before we got separated, they are good people, and the governor kidnapped some of their own, tortured them and was about to kill them, Rick and Eleanor came here to rescue them and they defended themselves”

 

“You know Rick and Eleanor?”

There was a moment of silence, Andrea didn’t expect that question. Sasha gave her brother a warning look, Tyreese looked more interested than her.

“You know them….. You came from there… why?”

“Why do you want to go with them now” asked Tyreese in return, Andrea would like to insist on it… but time was running short

“Look… I know they seem dangerous and unapproachable… but they have children, elderly… a baby” she began “and the governor plants to kill them all tomorrow… I’ve got to warn them, you have to let me go” she said and Tyreese glanced at her sister unsure “I’m going”

Tyreese looked at her and sighed, he let his rifle fall beside him

“We are not going to stop you” he said, Andrea thanked and went down the ladder and ran into the other side of the barrier, searching the cover of the trees.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“We shouldn’t have let her go” Sasha said after some minutes, the blond woman was already out of sight.

“What good would it do to stop her, it’s one woman” said Tyreese “and she’s got a point”

“About what… the people at the prison” Sasha asked with a frustrated scoff “Tyreese did you forget how they treated us…. His leader was a time bomb, that woman was dangerous too” Tyreese looked at his sister with a recriminating stare, she blinked and sighed “I doubt the governor wouldn’t spare an old man, a kid, and a baby… he’s not a monster”

Tyreese didn’t comment, his head was a swirl of confusion. Both sides were so different, they were both good people, they were both monsters; what was the truth. Eleanor’s words came to his mind again, the story seemed to correlate between her and this blond woman, according to the governor… they attacked to take over Woodbury; to his impression, it didn’t look like that, they oddly made the prison look like a space of their own… a home.

“You two!” Both Tyreese and Sasha turn around to look at one of the men of Martinez “ The governor is looking for you”

 

“you should have stopped her”

“stop her how… shoot her in the back?”

“no, you did the right thing… thank god neither of you were hurt” the governor walked to them. They were in the storage room. To Tyreese and Sasha’s surprise, it was Martinez and not the governor who was lashing out at them. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder why was he so fixed in the woman not leaving…. Did that mean that anyone who would want bolt or leave would have to be feet first?

 

_He went after Michonne, who didn’t want to stay at that place._

 

“we stand on that wall to stop biters… not keep people in. This isn’t a prison camp is it?”

“Of course not” The governor hurried to say “It’s just she’s in no shape to take care of herself”

“seemed pretty capable to me” Sasha commented, and the governor took a moment to gaze at her, but eventually he sighed.

“She was out there all winter, alone. Can you imagine?” His tone was filled with what it felt like pity and compassion “Now you two had each other and your friends. She only had the biters… we brought her in and tried to help her, but it was too late, she’d been out there too long”

Tyreese looked at his sister. They frowned and asked themselves if they were still talking about the same person.

 

_The people at the prison, he makes them look like monsters but It’s all a lie. I was with them before we got separated, they are good people and the governor kidnapped some of their own, tortured them and was going to kill them…._

 

“Did she… did she say anything?”

The sudden question of the governor startled both Sasha and Tyreese. He tried to remain as impassible as possible, the thoughts about what blond woman told them were literally just repeating on his head… he had to think fast.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know… what panicked her?” he inquired. Tyreese frowned, and noticed that it wasn’t Martinez but the governor himself who wanted to know where he went and why…. The only difference was that he was more subtle about it.

“She said anything, didn’t have the time to explain, only saying to keep out of her way” Tyreese explained and prayed that he would buy it. After a long pause, longer that Tyreese would have wanted, the governor sighed.

“It’s alright this… this is not on you..” he stated, the circumstance remained in the air, however, Tyreese was still questioning himself if they should stay. “tell you what, maybe you could use some more action, If you don’t mind, Marinez could use a hand with something, I’d appreciate it” he ended, going for the door and opening it for them to go outside. Tyreese and his sister agreed… the governor saw them off with a smile.

 

“We are not going after that girl are we?” Martinez has guided them to one of the principal barricades, a light-colored pick-up was being prepared for going out.

“What if we were? That a problem?”

“She was pretty shaken up, she didn’t want to be here-“

“Look, she’s on her own.. we have better things to do than go after some crazy lady” he said, even if he seemed annoyed at first, he smirked at his own joke “Be at the truck in five” He walked away, and Allen and Ben that were on watch duty walked to them.

“What girl…. What happened?”

“Andrea jumped the wall” Sasha resumed it quite well.

“On you watch?” Allen said in half panic, Tyreese hunched his shoulders and shook his head, there was little he could have done to stop her, and he was not a murderer “Hey man, these guys have been talking… he’s trouble” he warned

“Maybe she’s not the issue” Tyreese explained “She said some pretty crazy shit about the governor…. he is not what he says he is, that he is a psychopath”

“Yeah? She’s a crazy woman, that doesn’t mean anything!” Allen shot back exasperated, and Tyreese tried his best not to feel annoyed. “Man… Don’t screw this up for us”

“Screw this up? I’m just looking out-”

“For you two maybe…” Tyreese frowned

“What the hell are you talking about?” he countered confused

“We got a good thing here…  and ever since you’ve come here you’ve done nothing but stir the water and we don’t want to get tossed out because of you” Allen waked up to him, maybe too close for Tyreese comfort. “Get on with the program and don’t screw this up”

“Ease back man…” he said, posing his hand over Allen’s shoulder, he tried to push him backward to establish a civilized distance between each other. Even if the gesture was to keep things from escalating further, Allen took it the opposite way. He relented, but glared at the hand and then at his owner.

“Or what? You need to shame me in front of my boy again?” he asked, and Tyreese sighed. One time…. One time he saved Donna instead of his dutiful and if Tyreese said so himself, insecure husband; one time, and the man had the same attitude towards it, even after she was dead.

“Don’t go there man…. We already talked about this” he warned, his patience could only go for that long. Ben shifted around nervous, the boy was only becoming unstable under the insecure and fickle guidance of this father. Martinez called for them again and the conversation abruptly ended. Tyreese was the first one to turn around and go for the pick-up, followed by Sasha and finally by Allen and Ben…

 

 

Rick walks into the block D. the sight he gets is confusing…. To say the least. He hears the shredding of mattresses from the second floor and he climbs the stairs, there he finds Merle…. destroying all the mattresses one by one, there was not a lot left untouched now. Noticing his presence, the man stops. And snickers, Rick finds no amusement or justification in destroying perfect furniture that for them was a luxury.

“Just looking for a little vacation…. Best dope I ever had was in a mattress” he joked. Was he really doing all of this for just some drugs? The man sat tired and desperate… abstinent syndrome “Nothing… this place must have been no fun at all”

“We need your help” Merle laughs ironically. And Rick walks up to the cell he was in, “Do you even know why you do the things you do? The choices you make?” Rick asked annoyed, Merle seems to only ignore him. He was as unnerving and difficult as always, to top all of that, he was an addict, he would destroy all the mattresses in that prison to prove it... Eleanor’s words to Daryl made a lot more sense now….

 

He shouldn’t be thinking of Eleanor.

 

“Here’s the thing” Rick began, after scolding himself for not being able to ignore the argument he just had with the young woman. “If we give the Governor Michonne, Woodbury stands down” Merle stood up, serious; like that he even looked more intimidating than his brother. “ I don't like it, but it's what needs to be done. We need to make it quiet. We need your help with that”

“You ain't told any of the others, huh?”

“Just Hershel, Daryl….. Eleanor and you” Rick reluctantly admitted and Merle smirked.

“Huh. The inner circle…. I'm honored” he mocks “and… all of them agree on that” he teased, Rick grimaced

“They don’t need to…”  he hissed back.

“You know” he began after a short pause “when we'd go out on runs, he'd bash somebody's skull, slash somebody's throat, and he'd say ’Never waste a bullet’.I always thought it was just an excuse” he commented with a sinister grin, Rick appeared not affected. “You go on…. Give him that girl; he ain't gonna kill her, you know… He's just gonna do things to her, probably take out one of her eyes… Both of 'em, most likely; You'd let that happen for a shot?”

_Do you have any idea what he’ll do to her? You saw what he did to people he didn’t know… he hates her! And it would be a miracle if he kills her without torturing her to madness first_

 

“Whew… You're cold as ice, Officer Friendly”

Rick grimaced, his pose became more warily, What would he know… what this implied and what was at stake? Why would he care? It already unnerved him beyond believe that two people were now telling him the same, two completely different persons that seemed just to get people better…. As if it was something he would miss

“You're gonna need wire, not rope…Wire. Nothing she could chew through.” he chuckled, savoring the effect his words might have on his already muddied conscience; but then he grows serious again. “Oh, you know something? You're right…. I don't know why I do the things I do, not important” he shrugged “I'm a damn mystery to me…. But I know you, Rick; yeah, I thought a lot about you..” he said, referring to Atlanta, Rick glared, “I thought that your little stupid sense of order will get you nowhere” he smirks “You left me there thinking it was a necessary evil, just as you think  sacrificing that girl is as necessary…. And yet you ask me, like you don’t have the spine to do it yourself”

“We need to get her to the governor by noon” Rick sneered back and walked away without another word. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I’m looking at something small… and cute, and cuddly and fluffy and sweet”

Eleanor pecked the nose of the little baby and this one gave a little laugh of delight…. The woman smiled “I’m looking at something green and honey… and rosey” she said while her finger was caught on the little baby’s hand. “What am I looking at Judith?....... ‘you are looking at me Ellie, I just won the game’….” Eleanor answered herself with a high little voice. Always energic, the baby kicked the air….. she had her on the crest between her legs, in a sat position over the metal stairs, her legs were a perfect support for the little body, and when Eleanor tried to pick her up, the young lady complained with an annoyed grunt, trying to shove Eleanor’s hands off.

“Oh but yes… we can’t stay like this forever young miss” Eleanor said while her fingers got caught in the cute little grip of her hands “The unfamous stubbornness of the Grimes bloodline has to be a hereditary pathology… you lot have this particular way to get on my nerves” she said smiling and still letting out a sigh.  

“all of us…. Even me” she looked up to meet light blue eyes. Eleanor smirked, while Carl walked up to her. “Where have you been this morning?”

Eleanor’s smirk disappeared for what she assumed was less than half a second… but still, that was something the little man could catch on. He frowned, the impersonation of worry, and Eleanor sighed again.

“I couldn’t sleep… so I got up early”  she said looking at the people moving around passing through the hallway “Really early”

They sat in silence, Judith looked from her brother to Eleanor and was still gripping tight on Eleanor’s fingers. Carl looked at Judith and caressed her cheek.

“Has dad told you what he discussed with the governor?”

‘Right to the point’ Eleanor said, not really amazed. Carl looked up at her with his serious gaze.

“He said so yesterday, they got to no agreement” concluded Eleanor and Carl frowned. “That we’ll go to war, that he wanted to kill us”

“But he was the one to send the message first, did he only called to say he wanted to kill us?” he said confused, and Eleanor knew he was just arriving to that thing she didn’t really want to talk about “What did he offer that dad couldn’t accept?... The prison?”

“No…,” Eleanor whispered, and she bent over kissing Judith on the forehead and picking her up, the little miss did no longer protest, and Eleanor climbed up the stairs. Carl followed short, he still wanted his answers, this time with a glare on his face. Eleanor knew that if there was one thing that triggered the little was deliberately hiding him important stuff. She turned around again and looked at Carl with a sad expression, and this one grew nervous. “He wanted Michonne”

Carl slightly wide-eyed, the revelation was not something he expected. He looked down for a moment, weighing the situation. But looked up more at ease.

“Now I get it…. Dad would never do such a thing” he concluded a nod. Eleanor controlled the muscles of her face to the best of her capacities, it was more difficult when Carl was the one looking at her. She took in the pride the child expressed for his father, and she gave him a little smile.

“Yeah…. Rick would never… he wouldn’t” she said, her own emotions betrayed her, and a hurt grimace appeared on her face. No longer being able to pretend, she bent over and hugged Carl, hiding her face from him. Carl was confused and took a while to answer to the hug, his toes trying to meet the height of Eleanor, the woman never hugged him standing before.

“Are you really okay?” he asked in concern. Eleanor sniffed and stood up; the emotion leaked a little bit, she was able to conceal herself again.

“I just…. Really wanted this to work” she commented “I’m going to change guard with Glenn, you could start packing your stuff and taking Judith away, we need to empty the block before sunset” she commented, Carl took a moment to look at her, but decided to walk away.

 

 

Eleanor sighed and turned to the sentinel post, she reached Glenn that looked through the scope of the rifle. Ever since Rick returned and told the bad news, Glenn grew restless, he wanted to be ready, war was now confirmed… Or at least, that’s what he thought it would happen. Glenn greeted her and gave her the rifle; he walked away. Eleanor wondered if that was alright if it would be better if she told everyone the truth… about Michonne and the governor. She frowned and used the rifle to look at the field. What good would it make? She rather didn’t want to know if the people she knew and cherished would fave away Mihocnne just as easy as Rick did…

She was wrong, it was not easy to give her away. Rick would have done a lot of things, but he still a noble effort on its own. If was not only the fact that what the governor asked was low move, but also the certainty that It was all a lie, he wanted them all, and he just promised truce to fool Rick and make him put his guard down, then strike faster and easier. And shiver ran dowEleanor's’s spine, maybe it was a good thing that everyone else still thought they were at war, while Rick silently worked for their peace.

 

Promising herself to really get nothing more about it, she concentrated on looking through the scope. Forward, she was getting sick of looking at what already happened, because she would do nothing to change it…. Rick was the leader.

A blur in her peripheral vision made her brain stop completely. She silenced her mind, and looked around the field; her senses sharpened to the grunt of the walkers on the field. Was she seeing things?..... Then, she gasps and looks again at the blur, from between the woods she manages to catch a figure moving, walking…. The way it moved, deliberate… it was not a walker. She forced her sight until she could identify the clothes and almost faces.

Eleanor climbed down the sentinel tower and raced her way back to the block C, in search for the very same people she saw that moment….. people that in any other circumstances would still be avoiding.

“Where’s Rick!” Eleanor called, her voice echoed through the building and made more than one person jump startled. It was Daryl that answered fast enough.

“Not here… what for” he asked confused, wary even.

“Then come with me Daryl…. Merle too…. where is he?”

“Catacombs with Michonne…. What the hell is going on?” he growled annoyed, walking to her.

“Tyreese and Sasha… they are back, outside on the field” she said unsure. Daryl frowned

“Only Tyreese and Sasha… you sure?” asked Oscar and Eleanor nodded.

“Who the hell is ‘Tyreese’ and ‘Sasha’?” Eleanor face-palmed herself, she completely forgot that Daryl was not around when they came to the prison. She started walking with Oscar and Daryl followed them.

“They are people that Carl rescued back from the administrative block… good people, they asked to join us, and Rick had agreed on but….”

“But what?” he urged, he looked at Oscar and he looked down unsure

“Rick… he had some sort of… emotional breakdown. They decided to leave, scared” Eleanor was not satisfied with the explanation she gave… what was she supposed to say ‘He saw his dead wife and went nuts’; Daryl gave her a grave look, but she could see in that gaze also a hint of understanding. She sighed “I promised them that whether they would want to come back… we would accept them”

“Feeling quite generous while I was gone” he commented not approving of Eleanor’s decision, she ignored his comment.

“They were four, Tyreese and Sasha are siblings, there was this man Allen and his son Ben, I didn’t see them,” said Eleanor worried “They might be desperate”

 

It took more than they expected, with the field still filled with walkers, it was Oscar and Daryl that took a car and graved the two people, letting them inside. Eleanor, gun in hand awaited from the inside…. He was accompanied by Glenn and Maggie. By the time the car arrived, both Tyreese and Sasha came out with their hands up and unsure faces. Eleanor eased up at their scared faces and lowered her guns.

“You are unarmed” she stated, “And alone…. Where are Allen and Ben?”

Maybe it was the fact that she welcomed them as easy as she promised she would, maybe it was her expressed concern for the man and his son that eased up Tyreese, he pulled down his hands with a sigh.

“We need to talk to your leader, it’s important” He started serious and Eleanor frowned, Sasha followed his brother and lowered her arms, a guilty expression covered her face.

“Where are you coming from?” Eleanor asked, deep inside her she had a little voice that was already telling her the answer.

“We came from Woodbury” Tyreese began and all the people that were around them, except Eleanor pointed their guns at them…. quite justified “We… we left”

 

“What is the meaning of this” A sneer made Eleanor and everyone else there, it was Rick, and he was walking alongside Hershel. The commotion quicked in and Beth and Carl appeared armed from the inside. Rick recognized the strangers and his glare grew even colder “What are they doing here again”

“I promised them sanctuary if they decided to come back…. And they did,” said Eleanor with a stern tone, she turned around and Rick glowered on her again. “They escaped from Woodbury-“ She wasn’t allowed to finish, Rick aimed at the strangers and Tyreese and Sasha lifted their arms uneasy again… story repeating itself. Eleanor sneered and ran to stand in front of the strangers.

“Eleanor… move”

“I promised them they would be welcomed, they scaped Woodbury and called for you, they have things to tell you about that place! Rick…” he didn’t relent “Listen to what they have to say”

 

There was a small moment of silence when Rick locked gazes with Eleanor, his angry stare was answered with the recriminating and upset one of Eleanor. He frowned, and the moment Eleanor noticed the guilt that he would feel, she took advantage of it……. she fought with more force. “They walked through a sea fo walkers to talk to us… they deserve the chance to be herd” Rick grimaced, before turning from her

“Glenn, Maggie… walk inside with Oscar, Carl and Beth…” He stated. There was a moment of confusion before Glenn obeyed. The children didn’t give much protest sensing the heavy atmosphere. Once the others went back at the Block, Rick pulled down his gun, Eleanor frowned but picked on his behavior.

“Is this another message from the governor” he snarled.

“It’s not, rather…. Its something he’d like to keep secret” Tyreese dared to say.

“Why did you come?”

There was a short silence, before Tyreese rearranged his thoughts, he sighed “Eleanor told us, before we left that day, that we shouldn’t try to go to Woodbury…. But we wanted a secure place to stay” he began and Rick glanced at the woman, she still had a defiant gaze on her “It was later that we realized, you were right…. He’s not what he seems to be, he is crazy… and dangerous”

“Why are not Ben and Allen with you?” Eleanor asked again “they didn’t make it?”

“They decided to stay with the governor, even knowing what he was” Tyreese calm or rather pacific demeanor changed to one of hostility, not directed at their hosts. “We had an argument and decided to come by ourselves… The governor is planning to use everything he was against you, heavy artillery…. walkers, and with what Andrea should have already told you about the attack-“

“Andrea?... Andrea is not here” Rick cut him short; now more confused than hostile. There was a small silence, Tyreese looked confused.

“Not here? She left before we did” he said and Eleanor wide-eyed, she stepped forward

“What happened to Andrea,” she said worried.

 “What did she tell you? What happened?” Eleanor urged them to talk.

“W-we don’t know… we were standing guard when she confronted us, saying she wanted to leave to meet you no matter what-“

“She told us all that the governor told the people of Woodbury about you was a lie, that he kidnapped one of you, that he was crazy” Sasha continued for his brother, but let this one finish the tale.

“There are military cars, all the weapons you can count and all the men and women you can count too,” Said Tyreese with a worried shock of his head, “She told us he planned to kill you all… a massacre, she wanted to warn you to flee”

 

“The deal…… It’s a lie” Eleanor whispered what surely everyone else understood, Herschel looked down closing her yes, Daryl passed around and Rick grimaced, he shook his head in denial, Eleanor frowned “Rick you knew this could be a possibility! And here’s proof! Andrea might have been intercepted by the governor…. she might be in danger”

But Eleanor stopped talking right then and there, she tried to recollect her memories of the day… from the moment she woke to the moment Rick ordered Glenn and the rest to enter inside. She studied the man in front of her, and wide-eyed, finally catching on in his distress…. Making sense of Daryl’s words, now there was another quiet but sharp person…. He got the message across too.

“Where is Michonne and Merle” Eleanor’s question almost came as a whisper. Rick stood straight with a serious face, she glared “Are they already gone?”

“I don’t know,” he said in a whisper, finally his emotions were starting to surface on his face… all that Eleanor could make out was a profound grief and self-berating  “I…. was looking for  them when you-“

“Rick searched for me…. He no longer wanted to do it” Hershel stepped in for him. Eleanor rubbed the bridge of her nose and looked to the other side; so late, still…it was there. Some part of her would have wanted to still be mad at Rick but then… he changed his mind, he retracted and that’s what was truly important, the Rick she knew was not gone. “We need to find Merle and Michonne”

“I’ll go” Darl stepped forward

“Then I’ll go with you” Eleanor hurried to say, she didn’t notice but she just beat Rick to do so.

“Nah…. I'll be fine doing this on my own” he said going for his bike “Better me than anyone else”

 

There was then this small but still tense silence that remained with the people present. All that time, Tyreese looked to the strangers with more confusion on his face that he would ever feel again. He certainly knew nothing about the deal… but he could link the dots. Eleanor turned to Rick, who gazed at the strangers. He sighed and signaled to them.

“Sorry… for the treatment. You… are welcome to stay if you like” he grunted, not precisely the best choice of words to convey what he felt, but Tyreese seemed to understand it perfectly.

“Thank you” he managed to say but remained still not sure how to proceed. Hershel offered to guide them inside, leaving Eleanor and Rick alone.

 

 

If silent awkwardness were corporeal, now it would be a giant. The man and the young woman stared at each other, and she asked herself if this was the first time there was such tension between them both… or rather, was it the first time she didn’t know how to break it.

“Thank you for accepting them back in… they are not bad people” Eleanor began, she looked down. “I’m sorry I… confronted you so openly like that, I know it was not meant to-“

“You tried to warn me, and still spoke your mind… even when I didn’t want to hear it” he said “I also need to apologize”

“You took a difficult decision for the good of everyone… I didn’t get it then, I was too angry to notice; but then I realized how hard it would be, the load it represented…and I wasn’t there to support your decision”

“Well, I don’t expect you to support me in everything… your contradictions are more useful” he teased, and Eleanor cracked up a smirk…. She looked up, maybe for the second time since she met him, she felt he was older than her. Rick walked closer to her. “

There are many things I wanted to talk to you about… apologize about” he said with a grimace “I just didn’t know how to start”

Eleanor looked at the field and Rick followed short. The silence was no longer something they couldn’t live with.

“I’ve been… seeing Lori” he confessed suddenly “I’ve seen her ever since….” He sighed.

“I know…” Eleanor snorted “I’ve figured as much… you are not crazy” she said with a rather harsh tone that made Rick smirk “You… you have had it hard lately, you are human… Rick; our leader, but still human”

“Yeah…”

“Maybe she wants t tell you something; maybe there is something you are missing” Eleanor suggested, and they still looked at the horizon.

“Maybe” he repeated, but after a short pause, he turned “Gather everyone… I have to tell them something important”

“You’ll tell them about Michonne?....” said Eleanor uncertain

“Among other things….. would you do that for me?” he asked, looking at Eleanor. He smirked, and in return, she gave him a little smile; Eleanor raised her punch and gently shoved it in his shoulder.

 

“Sure thing chief”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hohoho, I’m back with an interesting hybrid between episode 14 and 15…. And I love it, so I hope you do too. Interesting mix of events, we find so many things happening: Eleanor stands up against Rick… I think for the very first time :O and you know what…. Completely justified; we learn more about the demons that haunt her and her encounter with Tyreese and Sasha finally pays off yeah! I love Tyresse. So! With 14 and 15 out of the way that means only one more chapter left! 
> 
> See you soon and as always, comment, suggest, if you like…. Put a kudo on it!
> 
> See you around ;)


	12. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea realizes her mistake and wishes to return to the prison and take Rick's and Eleanor's side; she manages to escape Woodbury with the aid of Sasha and Tyreese, that are also convinced to leave the damned city and their crazy governor... However, only the later arrive.  
> Rick takes the decision to accept the governor's proposition... Michonne. Eleanor confronts him, not wanting to do something so inhuman; powerless she walks away, but only to confront him again and defy his authority.  
> The war draws up near, and it time that everyone is heard... for everyone to be leaders, to protect home.

 

 

_When I met with the Governor, he offered me a deal._

 

_He said... he said he would leave us alone if I gave him Michonne._

 

_And I was gonna do that... to keep us safe. I changed my mind. But now Merle took Michonne to fulfill the deal and Daryl went to stop him and I don't know if it's too late. I was wrong not to tell you. I realize that now, and I'm sorry._

 

Tyreese would be a fool if he didn't register what all that meant. He already had a hint when they arrived at the prison, and something must have alerted him when the leader of the group called for a reunion where even them would be present.  He remembered Eleanor..... and her impassive face, so different from the surprised looks of the people present. She stood when everyone else sat, she stepped forward with no fear but only resolution.

He passed through the empty prison cells making sure nothing was left behind and stopped dead in his tracks when the light of the morning shone through the window and onto the silhouette of a long braid. He tried to peer on what she was doing, and just as fast as he made that decision... he repented. He could see a brown sheriff hat that menaced to fall from the head of its owner. She was being hugged by the kid. He was not that close, but noticed the face of the child was hidden in between her arms, her hands caressing his back in a soothing way while he clutched on to her tightly.... desperate. 

_What I said last year, that first night after the farm... it can't be like that. It can't. What we do, what we're willing to do, who we are, it's not my call. It can't be. I couldn't sacrifice one of us for the greater good because we are the greater good._

 

_We're the reason we're still here, not me. How you live... how you die... it isn't up to me. I'm not your Governor._

 

_We choose to go. We choose to stay. We stick together._

 

He would have also been a fool if he hadn't acknowledged the close relationship between them all… between Rick and Eleanor, Carl, Judith, the couple Gleen and Maggie, Hershey and his daughters, Carol, Daryl. The old man was right, this was one close knitted group, he wondered... how long have they been like that; he sure had a group back before, but still wondered… what did it take to become like that?

“Is it all empty?” He nearly jumped out of his boots; he looked beside him. Sasha looked at him with a quizzical gaze, expecting his answer. Tyreese looked up the front again, and as if it had been nothing but a mirage… Eleanor was alone, Carl was nowhere to be seen.

“It’s cool, we are ready here” he conceded. And Sasha also looked at the front with interest, only spotting Eleanor, she teasingly smirked at his older brother… he restrained an eye roll to what that misunderstanding meant.

“Don’t”

“Don’t what?”

“Whatever you are thinking, stop thinking it” He warned, Sasha shocked her head smiling.... but still in disbelieve, Tyreese huffed “Sometimes I don’t know how to get to the conclusions you get,” he said walking away, Sasha noticed Eleanor was gone too. and snorted.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Carol walked past her with a large plastic basket, inside, Michonne could only assume were many things they couldn't spare and they loaded inside different vehicles…. Vehicles that were meant to be surely hidden with provision to be retrieved in both cases: be it they failed, or succeeded. It was her turn to walk past by someone when she collided gazes with Hershel as she exited Block C. The old man sat on one of the tables, bible in hand. He looked up briefly at her and gave her a nod after a moment. Michonne answered it… it had come to her knowledge that he struggled with Rick’s desition, but it was the fate and safety of his daughters that pushed to live with the guilt. Michonne didn’t blame him for that.

She blamed no one for it. Yes, she was angry when she knew what was happening, but it was mostly for the fact that she was stabbed in the back, by Merle nonetheless. She looked down as she thought of the enigmatic man, and still couldn’t place him anywhere but on his label of dangerous. A brown blur pulled her from her thoughts. She was already reaching the door to the courtyard… a sheriff hat beat her to it.

She sighed, now he was another enigma on its own. She adjusted her eyes to the light and noticed that Carl was approached by Rick, but he was shoved away quite forcefully; the little man left his large bag on the same pick-up Judith and Beth were going to go… away, from the prison. Such a temperament for just a young boy, she had experienced it before, and it still looked like an eccentricity on its own. His father sighed and walked to the side defeated, Glenn stood beside him.

“I’ve never seen him this mad” He began “Not even with Lori. he just… shut down” he said worried. This happened before, she wondered.... Lori, who was she, his mother?... As if she had just summoned her with her subconscious, Eleanor herself emerged, looking around with much more ease than her little shadow.

“He’s still a kid… It’s easy to forget” Rick commented, looking down a car engine. Michonne instinctively looked back to the pre-teen and was fast enough o notice the short glance this one shot in Eleanor’s direction. She failed to restrain her amusement to the fact that he was only fuming at his father. That protective nature, restlessness… at first, Michonne assumed the woman was her big sister or something, even considered being his and Judith's mother; until she learned by Carol they were not blood-related in any way… that Carl lost his mother in Judith's childbirth, that he and Eleanor had to.....

 

_I just think it's none of your business, You don't know me...._

 

“Everything okay?” Michonne looked to her right and found dark brown eyes asking in concern.

Michonne remained unmoving, emotionless. The young woman lifted her eyebrows expecting an answer, Michonne remained with her hard stare; it sure lured people away most of the time, but it only amused the young woman. 

"Yeah..." Michonne conceded and Eleanor nodded, looking down... and Michonne's hard stare softened. She also knew that she stood up to Rick, never relented to her sacrifice, she knew the moment the young woman reached her with an elated face while Rick reluctantly greeted her "I'll give the last check to the tombs entrance" 

 

~~~~~~

 

Eleanor gave Michonne a little smile before this one left. She was both glad and ashamed, the black woman wasn't mad at them for their desition and that only made Eleanor angrier.... she should have reacted sooner, and maybe Merle would be still alive. She felt a pull on the small bag she had on her hands and looked down, the brown hat covered his face entirely, and Eleanor internally sighed in resignation. 

 

"Carl..." she began, but her grip on the bag was loose and Carl took it

"I'll take it," he said and walked away with it, but Eleanor tailed behind him...

"Hey" she tempted again and briefly looked at Beth that decided to enter the vehicle. Carl put the last bag inside and looked up, he sighed and Eleanor knew it was from frustration, the back door of the pick-up was just out of his reach. Eleanor lowered it down instead and closed it, Carl glared at her... and that stare hold more defiance than anger on itself, Eleanor kneeled. Light blue eyes collided with dark brown ones and she knew... there would be no way to make this smooth, no way to make him leave with ease. She remembered his pleads to remain by her side, his hands' grip on her shirt back at the cell block... if she were honest with herself, she also tried desperately to bury her own panic... knowing that something might happen to him and Judith and she wouldn't be around to stop it. 

"Carl I want you to do something for me," she said seriously, as hard and serious as she could and those clear pools lingered with the same intensity "If you are out there... and you are found..." she began, but he cut her short. 

"I won't let them find us, so don't let them find you" he whispered, after some hesitation, he added  "Take care of dad..."

"You'll really leave him like that?" she teased, but it had no effect, so her smirk disappeared "Be safe"

"You too...." he said, turning around and hopping inside the car.

She took some steps behind and let Hershel change the Pick up into position, she glanced to her right and Rick had already checked the vehicles, and was going to his own... one different than Carl's, she sighed.... these stubborn men. 

"I'm going inside," Rick was opening the car's door when he stopped, looking at her 

"now?" 

"Better now... it would do me no good to see you off" she added, she tried to joke it out... but the recrimination was still there and Rick looked down, with a slight nod. Then, he looked up and his gaze turned into a distressed one again. He shocked his head, more resigned than in denial… but still with a slight hint of panic, and Eleanor knew what that all meant; still… she didn’t want to look back.

“Hey, it’ll work out, we’ll win,” she said, but it seemed more like she was reassuring herself than him. Rick took it that way too and smirked.

“It has to work,” he added and it was Eleanor’s turn to nod; she gives him a pat before going to the entrance of the block C.

She gives a small stare as Oscar and Tyreese open the gates for the vehicles to leave; even if she said she rather not see them off, she could not help to stare into the distance as the cars gave a sharp turn and disappeared on the woods. She entered the hallways of Block Cand turned to reach the boiling room, _be safe_ …. She repeated it like a mantra, for Beth, for Hershel for Carl…… for Andrea. Every time Eleanor tried to find a reason why the woman couldn’t arrive at their location, she stopped her own thoughts short; there would only be an explanation to that, and it always ended with the Governor… therefore….

They had to defeat the Governor, no matter the cost.

 

~~~~~~~

 

 

“Remember! they killed eight men back there!” strolling with strength and anger, the Governor raised his voice for everyone to be heard, “Seven here last time!” The men and women around him, even young teenagers and barely adults looked also determined as if they were eliminating one rat infestation that has gone for too long already. “Do not trust them, do not hear them, do not let them approach you, these people are dangerous! They are no different from the biters!....... They will not hesitate to kill any of you!? And they won’t hesitate to take away from us everything that we have fought for!” he took one of the sniper rifles for inspection, and after checking it was alright, he gave it to its owner again.

“Governor…” a reluctant voice called and he turned around to face it. It was a young woman with heavy brown curls, she looked troubled and the governor resisted the urge to glare and snap at her… instead, he concealed an even face with a sigh.

“Tell me,” he tried to not sound too harsh, but it seemed it was just something he couldn’t do now; however and gladly, the woman didn’t make a fuss about it.

“I was… I was searching for Andrea, I thought she would be here with us but I can’t find her anywhere”

 

It had to be now, the Governor internally cursed. Still, it made sense… Andrea had stayed in Woodbury for a relatively long time, enough to win over some people at least. The governor weighed his options, it would do him and the battle group no good to know how many people have already deserted.

“She talked to me this morning, she was worried about the children that stayed and wanted to protect and be in charge of Woodbury until we came back” he explained, but fearing the girl would ask permission to still search for her, he added “She was quite busy and we are about to go, don’t worry… you’ll see her again”

He put a hand on the woman's shoulder and this one looked at it, but smiled anyway and walked to her vehicle. The small smile on the Governor’s face disappeared and his glare hardened… he would come up with an explanation of Andrea’s ‘demise’ later.

 

 

 

It was around midmorning when they arrived at the dull… gray and biter filled emplacement. The cars rolled on the broken entrance and the first two sentinel post were blown to smithereens The military vehicles passed through the field at high speed, but the one at the front stopped abruptly… then another. The governor looked down to notice the presence of spikes hidden in the dried grass, he sneered and ordered his men to keep on firing, and the biters in the field were all eliminated. Determined to not be stopped by so little, the second sentinel towers were blown and the large bullets in the stationary machine guns were exhausted… firing at all the barely protected connection bridges that appeared before them. Once done they advanced by foot. Only the military pick-up of the governor remained, and it passed first while the people went behind as cover, still alert… still determined.

However, when they passed through the closed fence of the inner yard, confusion reigned between them. Matinez and Mitch lowered their guns, the later looked at the governor in a mix of also confusion and annoyment. The leader stepped up front with a sneer on his face; they couldn’t have escaped, gone away, they just couldn’t. He signaled Allen to lead the way inside one of the blocks, the one those people were using. The man pointed to the Block C and signaled the entrance that was locked.

They successfully forced it, and separated into two groups to enter through the narrow passage and arrived first at the common area of the cell block. Metal tables and chairs stood in what looked like a sort of dining room, however, no trace of food or utensils could be visible. The groups advanced to the opened metal door of the cells and there was no difference what so ever… empty, everything was empty.  The governor paced around one more time to verify that nothing was amiss until his eyes caught a difference, he walked to it.. and noticed it was an open Bible with a small passage signaled in yellow…

 

_And shall come forth; they that have done good, unto the resurrection of life;_

_And they that have done evil, unto the resurrection of damnation._

 

He threw the book aside with a feral sneer. His anger boiling, his expectations of bloodshed soon to be crushed, until the rasp electric sound of a radio communicator cut the silence like a thunder. Some people jumped and Martinez raised his rifle looking around for someone, but nobody appeared.

 

***Well… hello there; Governor, I have a message for the people of Woodbury, it’s a little long but it’s important so you’ll have to bear with me***

It was a woman. The people started to panic, and the governor marched towards Allen again, with the intention of asking who that was, if he recognized the voice.

“It’s… It’s Eleanor, Rick’s right-hand-“ but the thunderous sound came again and his whispers were drowned by it.

 

***To the young people of Woodbury, to the teenagers that were called soldiers, men and women by the crazy man that is your leader… Turn back, your life has still a long way to go, and no one that truly cares about you would send you on your way to death, don’t be mistaken, the Governor won’t hesitate to put you in front so that you receive the bullets for him***

 

“Search the upper floors! Find that radio” he angrily whispered to Martinez and Mitch, who hurried to climb the stairs to the second floor of cells. The governor spared a moment to look at the people around him, wearing his most solemn pose, he addressed his people

“Do not hear it, they are trying to divide us”

 

***To the men and women of Woodbury, we are soldiers and killers as much as you are. You have been given only lies by the man you call your leader. He calls us dangerous when he kidnapped a young innocent couple that only were scouting for food in the highway; he accused us of wanting to take Woodbury from you when he truly wants the prison to guard the  walkers he uses for his own enterntainment….***

 

“Did you find it!” the Governor risked raising his voice, it was barely audible over the female voice that echoed through the corridors.

“There’s nothing up here!”

“Go back to the entrance… move!” the Governor ordered leading the way to the other door that they failed to inspect before entering the prison cells side.

 

***He calls us depraved murderers, when he forced two brothers to fight to the death, when he falsely offered us to sacrifice the live of a woman he hates as a scapegoat, when he killed his lover Andrea once she realized the monster he was, and wanted to leave Woodbury for good; don’t believe his lies, this is a fight that is not worth the time…. Nor the risk***

 

As if the voice never existed, silence reigned around them, just as the governor pulled out a flashlight and pointed to the darkness that opened before them. Probably th silence would have left the people even more uncomfortable until a small sound subtly danced through the dark void. It was metallic, almost like a door or something alike, the governor turned and raised his hand.

“Let’s slip up…. You take a group that way” The governor signaled one of the men of trust and he nodded walking aside, then he turned to Martinez “Bring a group and follow me”

 They walked ahead of him, but it was not even some doors until the rasping sound was heard, this time stronger. The people jumped again at the sudden change, but the governor limited himself to walk to the front of them with a feral smirk, avid to tear apart the one that dared to tempt him even further.

 

***People of Woodbury… we only ask for the Governor to stand down and leave us alone; this is our home… Woodbury is yours. Make no mistake, we’ll defend what is ours, but we’ll also give you a chance; leave… this is your final warning***

 

“There! it has to be coming from there!” a teen that was just beside the governor hurried to say, maybe too strong and the governor stopped him. He signaled the eager young man to remain quiet and then lifted his arm, signaling everyone to fire to the metal door closed before them.

The silence was made again for a lapsus of seconds until the sound of a closing door could be heard right behind the one they were facing…. She was trying to scape. However, and before the governor could give the order to fire, there was an explosion on the left side of the corridor…. Then smoke rose to blind the majority of people and a strident alarm could be heard all around them.

Cries and screams of panic could be heard all over. The rows of people dissolved into scared civilians that struggled to leave for air and clarity, scared they would fire at each other…. A more strident cry could be heard over the shouts of panicked people and once the governor walked to the back he noticed a heard of biters walking their way….. They were surrounded.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

The sound of bullets made Carl stand up in a jump and run to the edge of the hill he stood on. He looked down, trying to define something… the sound of the sirens of the prison was faintly heard in the woods, but he couldn’t define anything specific.

 

_“Eleanor will draw their attention to the catacombs, we’ll use the narrow space to frighten them”_

_“I’ll release the walkers, if they are frightened enough they will flee, and we’ll take our chance at killing the governor”_

 

“I should be there,” Carl said, as a matter of fact, bothered. From what at first looked like a large rock covered in vines an vegetation, Hershel and Beth emerged. He looked around him for a moment making sure no walkers were getting near them.

“It worked!... they are leaving” Beth’s statement made Carl sharply change his gaze back to the prison and small moving dots, like ants… were leaving  the grey building and gathering around the cars that still worked, some ran in between the woods and Carl grew restless “It’s over”

‘It’s not over’ he thought of her last commentary, he walked back to the hidden pick-up and hid behind it alongside Hershel and Beth. piercingly looked around him… it was not over, they had to remain hidden; this was their most vulnerable moment, if someone passed by here, they would know their location, they could use them to threaten his father, Eleanor, to surrender.

Then, rustlings could be heard, and he stepped forward… they were discovered.

 

~~~~~~~

 

“We did it!” Maggie cheered when she saw Eleanor emerge from the catacombs and she smiled and lifted her arms in triumph.

She was stepping down from her sentinel post to reach Glenn when she collided with her. And when both women stepped out, Elenor’s shoulders were surrounded by a large arm, and gently shaken in appreciation. She looked up at Rick, that gave her a small smirk.

“It worked” he stated

“Of course it worked… Michonne and I didn’t risk our asses for nothing” she joked but the black woman didn’t answer the tease.

“We should go after them”

“yeah… we need to finish this” Daryl added and Eleanor sighed.

“It is finished… they ran away all of them” said Maggie confused, beside her Tyreese and Sasha with the same uncertainty.

“No, they are right,” Said Carol “We can’t keep living like this, and if we don’t stop them they’ll come back”

Eleanor turned to Rick, and he nodded, with a combination of agreement and worry “There’s also Andrea,” she tempted “we don’t really know if she’s still alive… but she wasn’t here today”

“I know….” He said “Let's call the others, regroup… and we’ll decide what to do”

 

 

It was a sudden relief when Eleanor watched Beth walk through the door with Judith in her arms. Rick walked to her, while the young woman searched with her eyes the other face she so desperately wanted to see. The brown sheriff hat decisively walked to the common room, and it only stopped at the sight of her. Eleanor smiled and unconsciously let a relieved sigh, she walked to him and kneeled, hugging him tightly; she felt his arms wrapping around her after some hesitation.

“I’m so glad to see you all safe”

“Me too…,” he added, and his grip tightened a little until Eleanor broke the hug and met determined light blue eyes, Rick was just putting his hand on the child's shoulder, in a silent gesture of love and peace.

“I’m going with you to Woodbury” Rick sighed and Eleanor raised her eyebrows.

“Carl…” his father warned

“I did my part out there just like the rest of you” he hurried to say, but took a calming breath before continuing, “A soldier found us, and I took him down”

“A sold-… What? How? When?” Eleanor asked concerned, Rick grew suddenly serious, if not surprised and Hershel walked up to them.

“A soldier? It was hardly a teenager…. “

“He found us, drew on us…”

“He was surrendering his gun” Hershel countered Carl yet again, Rick and Eleanor watched the exchange in silence.

“We couldn’t afford him to run away and give our location to someone else; I did what I had to do….” Carl said still confident, his father patted his shoulder.

“I’m sorry you had to do that”

“You don’t need to, It’s what I was there for” Carl glanced back at Eleanor that behind her emotionless face, she hid one good part of uneasiness “I’m going to Woodbury with you” he decided and walked away. This time, it was Eleanor’s turn to sigh defeated.

“Maybe things didn't happen as you thought they did ” she began after what it seemed like too long of a silence. Hershel shook his head in denial.

“He says he drew on you…..” his father tried to rationalize the situation and if possible, defend his son choices. Eleanor looked at him with an unsure face, and guilt began creeping up her spine.

“Rick…. Eleanor, it was an innocent child” Hershel warned

“He said he drew on-“

“Rick!” Hershel raised his voice and the man backed up the old man turned to Eleanor and this one glared "He gunned that kid down... he had all the reasons not to... and he still-".

“What he did was make a safe decision” said Eleanor serious and Hershel was about to retort again but Eleanor continued, “I asked him to keep you hidden no matter the cost, and he did just that… we are not about to blame him for-”

“There's a thin line between the wrong and the right... and he's still too young to see it” even if Hershel's harsh tone had subsided, the weight of his words were still heavy on both Eleanor and RIck. This one said nothing else and gravely looked to the ground and Eleanor frowned, asking herself when was the last time this kind of discussion rose to the surface… but then... Lori appeared on her mind and she looked down troubled; a sharp pang of guilt in her chest.

“I’m…” Eleanor said after a little pause, her voice alerted both Rick and Hershel, they turned to her. “I’m not going to Woodbury with you Rick” The man wanted to object but she didn’t let him “And Carl is not going either”

Rick sighed and grabbed the bridge of his nose, but agreed defeated. He understood Eleanor’s intentions, and he accepted them. The young woman turned to look at Hershel for the same kind of accord and this one accented gravely, but she could tell a hint of hope and gratitude on his eyes. She walked to the cell corridor after Carl when she collided gazes with deep brown eyes, much like her own; Tyreese looked unsure about the worried expression of the young woman and Eleanor gave him a little smile to reassure him that everything was fine, and walked past him.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

There was a dirt trail forming behind them, and Karen couldn’t help but look back at the trail seemed to be like a tail… like a tail that tried to hide under them while they ran scared, tired. After that morning, many things didn’t make sense at all; she remembered Andrea being uneasy for the last couple of days, she remembered the evasive answer the Governor gave her about the blond woman’s whereabouts; that smartass… she wisely preferred to keep away from all of this, Karen felt they barely made it out alive.

“Move over!” she jumped at the thundering voice of the Governor, who appeared beside them in his own vehicle as if being conjured. But she could do nothing… she was not the one driving. It seemed nobody else was going to hear his command until he accelerated and passed them, then turned and stopped abruptly, blocking the highway with his large vehicle.

She got down, and she was not the only one, almost everyone did the same. There were scared faces, confused faces. She tried her best to recognize and count the best she could, she had the impression that they left at least half a dozen people behind, be it bitten by biters… or simply lost in the woods. It was a mess… they should have never tried to start a war.

“What the hell are you doing?!” the governor shouted, machine gun in hand “We need to dig in!”

“It's not worth it”

“That was a slaughter” Karen looked around for the people that talked, maybe she should say something too. But something about all of it made her stay behind with some other people.

 

_The governor won’t hesitate to put you in front so that you receive the bullets for him_

“You bunch of pussies” Martinez shot back at the ranting people and turned to Mitch, “I told you we should have handled this shit ourselves.”

“We're done fighting for a hole with a half dozen psychopaths living in it. They can keep it” Paul, a friend of Karen stepped in, his posture was reasonable and not prone to fight… she expected this to be talked down, but the look in the governor’s eye told her otherwise. His mouth formed into a feral sneer, and he looked at all of them with a hatred that chilled Karen to the core of her bones. She took a step back and collided with a young teen that survived the rant.

“Get inside the car…. Now” she whispered, and he obeyed.

“You've seen what they've done... attacked us. They killed my boy. We're going back!” Allen said in a rage, and at that moment she recalled that Tyreese and Sasha left the day before; Martinez said they chickened out, Allen said nothing of it… maybe they thought this was crazy… maybe they were right…

 

_Don’t believe his lies; this is a fight that is not worth the time… not the risk_

“Go home, then! You think you're gonna be safe?” Allen kept on ranting and quietly, Karen took her place on the vehicle, she didn’t know the people in the prison… she didn’t even have a face for the voice they heard inside that hellish place… but somehow she felt they had to leave.

“I'm going back to Woodbury. We're not here to settle a grudge.” Paul’s said finally, opening the door of the truck Karen was in, stepping u to enter.

 

Maybe in some part of her mind, there was a doubt… a hint that he was overreacting… However, that same feeling disappeared just as it came. The strident sound of a gunshot broke through the complaints of the people present… downing their voices…. It was a rain of bullets and the complaints turned into screams of panic that she could barely hear. Everything happened so fast; all of it. Paul was almost inside the vehicle when a bullet pierced through the side of his head. Blood spattered and she could taste its metal flavor on her half-opened mouth… she felt sick.

Then the window broke, and she instinctively ducked. There was only one man at gun’s point… she tried to deny it… but the image she had on her mind couldn’t leave her; the governor, the governor was killing them all.

The rant ended for some seconds, and with the little courage, she had left… she peered out the car. The governor faced Allen, aside from Martinez and Mitch; he was the only one left standing. Karen decided fast, and slid to the pilot seat that Paul couldn’t take, just as the governor fired his guns he turned on the engine, didn’t wait for a signal to turn the wheel and drive. Martinez and Mitch saw her go, and she could hear the bullets colliding against metal behind her; she ducked her head down in protection.  She couldn’t think of anything else but arriving at Woodbury, but still, her mind told her he was right behind her, that once he would be a chase, he would end her life, and the one of the scared teen that still remained ducked on the seats behind her. She accelerated with all of her force.

 

~~~~~~~

 

She fidgeted with her blade; it has been not too long since the last time she did something like that… it only meant that she was more stressed that she previously thought; however that was not a surprise, she never imagined things will happen this way.

It had been at least a couple of hours since Rick left to Woodbury. There was a really balanced debate this time around, between Rick, Michonne, Oscar, Daryl and Carol that wanted to end the Woodbury menace for good…. And Glenn, Maggie, Tyreese, Sasha and Eleanor herself, which wanted to test waters, observe the reaction of the people and try to spare them if possible. In the end, the Pacific option was the one they took. She could still remember the eased up sigh of Hershel and the rebellious and disapproving huff of a brown sheriff hat.

He stayed because she stayed. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt so bad at accomplishing something she wanted to accomplish. Taking a little breath, she walked into the cell block and down the hallway, searching for a small hunched figure…. She found it in his own cell, looking down at the photo frame of his family. Eleanor leaned on the doorframe and got nothing of response, he had his sheriff hat on the side and she could see his face…. He frowned, even if he didn’t look up, he acknowledged her presence.

“Are you going to give me a talk too?” he sarcastically asked.

“Depends…” she said serious, also looking at the frame from the distance “I wondered what your father told you exactly”

“…I did the right thing” he said stubbornly “Why can’t you all see it… trusting strangers, risking ourselves…”

“It wasn’t a bad thing accepting Tyreese and Sasha back” she reasoned, and walked closer to him, this time leaning on the frame of the bed “Oscar and Axel too”

“Says the same person that wanted to kill them on the spot”

“Ah… I walked right into that one didn’t I” she said defeated and slid down… sitting on the floor with her legs spread. She looked up and Carl still avoided her eyes…. She looked down “Mercy… is not a bad thing. We can’t expect to kill everyone we meet because…. We also got that chances and choices” she explained “It’s true that it will not always be the case, but sometimes you’ve to try and believe…” she paused and played with her fingers “If you say that you couldn’t take the chance… I believe you, but it is still one responsibility a child your age shouldn’t carry on his-“

“And you expect me to just accept that! Be the adult or the kid when it is convenient for you!” he was raising his voice, but he retracted almost as fast as his temper appeared and he hunched again, looking at the grey wall before him. Eleanor looked up at him.

 

"Why did you kill him? What did he do for you to decide?" 

His gaze finally met hers, his angered frown seemed to deepen... but his eyes told another story. Eleanor wasn't sure to identify the feeling behind them, but she was sure it wasn't anger. 

"Isn't it obvious... He attacked you" Eleanor wide-eyed but Carl kept his serious frown on his face. "Everytime dad forgives someone that should have died... someone has to die in their place, and I don't want to lose anyone anymore" 

Eleanor jumped beside him and pulled the child into her arms. she hid his face exactly the moment his serious and stubborn stand fell apart. The young man tugged on her shirt, he took a deep breath and accepted the shield offered to him.

"I should have gone with you, I'm sorry" she whispered, and her hand gently caressed his back to soothe him.... however, Carl wasn't crying, he remained motionless, until he spoke again.

"Promise me.....  you won't leave me again" he whispered and Eleanor couldn't help the tender smile that appeared on her face. She broke the embrace to kiss his forehead.

"I promise... as long as you need me, I'll be by your side" she looked down and frowned confused. Expecting to find a peaceful gaze and calm demeanor,  she found a distressed and confused face instead. "What's that face for?"

"Because you are not fair," he said and the confusion was replaced by annoyment, at the statement, Eleanor barked a laugh.

Carl was thinking something to say to erase the offending smile out of his sight... but the strong sound of an engine and the alerted voices of Glenn and Maggie did the job instead. They walked outside.... and the sight was something that made both of them look surprised.

 

 

It was Rick's pickup and Daryl's bike... yes, but also a large school bus came behind them. As soon as Rick got out of his car, he was confronted with a confused face that wanted to ask four questions at the same time. He didn't react fast enough, and the young woman tried to look past him inside the vehicle.

"Everyone is alright" he concluded and she returned his attention to him, he sighed "the governor is gone-"

"Gone?" they turned around, Carl had already reached them, he frowned at the bus that came to a final stop "Gone where? What is this?"

"Yeah... what happened?" Eleanor added with a more curious, less demanding tone. Rick turned to his son bothered by the rebellious posture... he said nothing and turned to Eleanor instead. This one was still waiting for an answer and Rick sighed; concluding his attitude was going to be disregarded by the young woman. 

"We were arriving at Woodbury when we found them all at the wall" Eleanor frowned confused, Rick hesitated again... looking to his son, noticing the teenager was not going to budge he proceeded "There was a woman that Tyreese recognized... Karen; they were returning to Woodbury when the governor stopped them and ordered to come back.... they refused, and he gunned them down" he ended shaking his head. The confused look on Eleanor turned into one of pure horror and alarm, as if reading her thoughts rick added "only she and another teenager survived"

"Where is the governor" she finally asked, but Rick denied with his head. So he scaped... she looked down troubled until she could hear the doors of the bus opening. 

Her heart clenched, as the strange and frightened faces looked around searching for Rick, for Karen or Tyreese… the people they knew and trusted. There were people that could be their grandmother, and there were people that could easily be Carl same age. But then, her heart elated with a flutter of relief; in between the strangers, she spotted a familiar blond face and walked to it. Andrea spotted Eleanor almost the moment she stepped down the bus; the young women regarded each other for what seemed like an eternity before they pulled one another into a relieved hug. Carol followed short, once Eleanor lets go of her.

“Andrea… what happened?” she asked worried, her voice stopped working… she didn’t want to say the name of the governor as if it would invoke the demented monster again.

“It was Karen…. She got me out of there” Eleanor smiled despite her confusion. Either the blond woman didn’t understand what she meant, or she simply didn’t want to talk about it. The rest of the group gathered and welcomed her also relieved. Eleanor turned around to gaze at Rick for a brief moment… she smiles and with the same gentle disposition, she began making presentations and instructing the people that now looked at her with a mix of embarrassment and curiosity.

 

 

On the background of that unusual picture, father and son looked at each other. Carl had not his signature frown over him, but his light blue eyes cut clean the air just as his father used to do. It was a silent exchange until Carl sighed and looked at the front, examining the people that gathered around a chirpy and smiley Eleanor.

“Block D is clean” he mentioned and Rick looked down at his son again. His gaze softened, and a little smirk formed on his face.

“Yeah… Block D is good” he concluded with a gentle whisper. Carl walked away, intentionally avoiding the large group and greeting Andrea on his own instead; then walking alongside Michonne who odd enough…. Was smiling and making small talk. Rick huffed amused, whatever Eleanor and Carl talked about… it left him at ease; he looked around and suddenly noticed that the air had changed, it was welcoming and peaceful. After some hesitation, he decided to look up at the fenced bridge before him, his gaze remained and determination could be seen in his eyes… He couldn’t see Lori anymore. With another little smile, he looked down and then walked inside…

 

They were home…

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Sorry for taking so long! I had an important review to make and it took me a week and a half... I barely touched my computer for anything else...  
> Third book "Home" is finally over, I really hope to deliver book 4's chapters more often than this, definitely, we are entering a small break now.  
> This weekend will be the beginning of next part of the series Book 4: "Promise"  
> Yes... things are changing, things will change even more!  
> I thank you for following this long, I truly appreciate it.  
> I also appreciate all the comments and kudos you give me, thank you for the support.
> 
> See you soon ;)


End file.
